Naruto : The Next Shinobi No Kami
by Uzumaki-Namikaze Elmas
Summary: Naruto merupakan prodigy dari 4 klan sekaligus. Anak Dari Yugito Senju-Uzumaki ( Anak Hashirama dan Mito) dengan Rei Uchiha-Namikaze. Pada saat Naruto menyempurnakan Jikkukan Ninjutsu Klan Namikaze ( Hiraisin), Ia terjebak dalam dimensi hiraisin, dan dilatih di dimensi itu oleh RIKUDOU SENNIN. dan terlempar ke MASA DEPAN… Dapatkah Naruto mendapat Gelar 'SHINOBI NO KAMI? RnR?
1. Chapter1 : Kelahiran Naruto

Title : Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI

* * *

Summary :

Naruto merupakan prodigy dari 4 klan sekaligus. Anak Dari Yugito Senju-Uzumaki ( Anak Hashirama dan Mito) dengan Rei Uchiha-Namikaze. Pada saat Naruto menyempurnakan Jikkukan Ninjutsu Klan Namikaze ( Hiraisin), Ia terjebak dalam dimensi hiraisin, dan dilatih di dimensi itu oleh RIKUDOU SENNIN. dan terlempar ke MASA DEPAN…

Bagaimana Ceritanya? Dapatkah naruto mendapat Gelar SHINOBI NO KAMI? RnR!

Warning: Strong and Smart Naruto! Sharingan/Rinnegan Naruto!

* * *

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto x Mikoto dan Minato x Kushina

Author : Uzumaki-Namikaze Elmas

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi

.

*Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI* Chapter 1 : Kelahiran Naruto

.

'tok tok tok' suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang. " masuk " ucap seorang laki-laki berumur 40 tahunan yang mengenakan Topi dengan Kanji 'HI = API' dan memakai jubah hokagenya. a.k.a. Hashirama Senju . Lalu masuklah seorang laki-laki berambut merah memakai pakaian warga biasa dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

"Tou-san apa Rei-Chan sudah melahirkan?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut a.k.a. Yogito Senju-Uzumaki. 'Semoga anakku lahir dengan selamat" Batin Yogito

.

'pasti, dia terlalu memikirkan Rei. Hingga dia pulang cepat dari berdagang' Pikir Hashirama dengan tersenyum ke arah sang anak. " Kenapa Tou-san lihat-lihat? Jangan- jangan…" ' PLETAKK…' ucapan Yogito terhenti oleh jitakan Tou-sannya. " Ittai, Kenapa Tou-san menjitakku?" Ucap Yogito dengan polos. " Kau ini, Disaat begini malah berfikiran seperti 'ITU'" ucap hashirama dengan penekanan kata ''ITU''. " hehe, maaf tou-san…" ucap Yogito memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

.

Tiba-tiba datinglah 2 orang wanita berumur sekitar 40 tahunan datang.. Wanita yang pertama berambut merah seperti Yogito, memakai kimono berwarna putih yang di lengannya terdapat lambing Klan Uzumaki yaitu Mito Uzumaki. Wanita yang kedua berambut pirang dengan memakai kimono berwarna merah dengan lambang Klan Namikaze di lengannya yaitu Yuki Namikaze.

.

' owek owek owek' Hampir disaat yang bersamaan terdengar tangisan anak kecil. " hah.. Cucu Pertamaku akhirnya lahir juga.." ucap Hashirama dengan tersenyum. Dan ia masuk ke ruangan bersama yogito.

.

Time Skip 6 tahun Kemudian…

.

Matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur dan terlihat seorang bocah berumur 6 tahun masih tertidur dengan malasnya. ' kring.. kring.. kring..' terdengar bunyi alarm. Dan bocah berambut pirang belum sepenuhnya bangun. " Naruto… cepat bangun" ucap seseorang, dari suaranya adalah seorang wanita. " 5 menit lagi kaa-san" ucap seorang yang disebut Naruto masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. " ya sudah… Nantikan Hashi- jiji ingin berlatih denganmu lagi Naruto" ucap Kaa- san Naruto a.k.a Rei. Butuh waktu untuk mencerns ucapan Kaa- sannya.

.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik..

" Sial, aku terlambat.." kata Naruto. Naruto langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, setelah 15 menit menyelesaikan Ritual mandinya. Ia langsung mengenakan Baju ninjanya. Naruto sekarang mengenakan pakaian ( sama kaya di Canon) dengan Hitae – ate konoha terpasang di dahinya dan tanpa tanda lahir kumis kucing jadi aura ketampanannyapun keluar. Naruto sekarang Genin Tetapi Naruto adalah Genin special yang dilatih oleh kakeknya sendiri yaitu Hashirama dan Tobirama Senju.

.

Di Training Ground Klan Senju

.

" Kau lama sekali Naruto" Ucap Tobirama sambil berjabat tangan dengan Naruto. " Maaf Tobi-jiji" ucap Naruto dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " Jangan Panggil aku jiji, aku ini belum setua Kakaku" kata Tobi dengan mengacung- ngacungkan jarinya kearah Hashirama Senju. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya menghela nafas.

" Sudahlah… Naruto kami akan sparring denganmu karena kau sudah menguasai semua jurus-jurus kami" sekarang giliran lelaki sudah tua yang berbicara a.k.a. hashirama.

.

" ayo… kak" Tobi menjawab. Lalu tobi merapal segel tangan dengan mengucapkan " **Suiton : Suuiryudan no jutsu**" muncullah naga air kea rah naruto. Naruto masih terlihat santai dan merapal segel tangan dan mengucapkan " **Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu**" dari mulut naruto keluar bola api raksasa yang melesat ke naga air buatan tobi. Dan dua jutsu berlawanan sifat ' BBLAARR' bertabrakan mengakibatkan asap mengepul. Dan setelah asap menghilang terlihat naruto menodongkan kunai cabang tiga atau kunai hiraisinnya ke leher Tobi. ' Bagaimana bisa kapan dia menanamkan jutsu itu kepadaku?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Naruto kapan kau menanamkan segel hiraisin kepadaku?" masih kebingungan.

.

" itu mudah paman tobi" ucap naruto dengan muka yang serius.

.

FLASH BACK ON

.

" Kau lama sekali Naruto" ucap tobirama dengan berjabat tangan dengan naruto. "Maaf Tobi-jiji"ucap naruto dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

FLASH BACK OFF

.

"Oh, jadi kau menanamkan jutsu saat bejabat tangan begitu" ucap Tobirama. Sedangkan naruto hanya mengangguk. ' Sial, ternyata anak ini mewarisi kepintaran Klan Uchiha dan Namikaze. Tidak seperti kakaku"batinnya.

.

" jadi mau menyerah?" Tanya naruto sambil menyeringai. " huh… baik-baik aku menyerah"ucap tobirama menghela nafas.

.

" hahaha… kau ini payah tobi. Masa kau DIKALAHKAN oleh anak kecil…"ucap hashirama dengan nada mengejek dan penuh penekanan pada kata ' DIKALAHKAN '. Sementara orang yang dibicarakan sudah mulai ada perempatan di dahinya " Diam kau Orang tua" ucap tobirama kesal. " NARUTO LAWAN JIJI. Jangan sungkan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu" ucap hashirama dengan nada meremehkan

.

Hashirama berlari kea rah naruto dan merapal segel tangan kemudian dia mengucapkan "**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan**" seketika itu juga muncul hutan lebat yang memenuhi training ground. Kemudian dia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan muncul akar dan mengikat tubuh naruto. Naruto masih tenang saat dirinya terpojok. ' Kenapa dia masih santai padahalkan aku sudah mendesak dia' piker hashirama. " baiklah" hashirama merapal segel tangan dan mengucapkan jurusnya " **Mokujin : Soujutsu**" dan tangan hashirama berubah menjadi Puluhan kayu runcing yang menghujam kea rah naruto. Dan ' jlebb ' kayu runcing itu menusuk naruto.

.

" NARUTOOO…" teriak hashirama karena kaget saat melihat naruto tertusuk puluhan kayu yang dibuatnya.

.

" jiji... tolong kesini…" dan naruto memegang tangan hashirama dan hilang kesadaran..

NARUTO POV ON

.

" hahaha… Hashi-jiji bodoh sekali.. bisa-bisanya orang yang dijuluki ' THE GOD OF SHINOBI ' bisa ditipu oleh Bunshin darah"ucapku saat hashi-jiji berteriak memanggil namaku.

.

" Ini saatnya" aku langsung muncul dari tanah. jurus yang ku pakai tadi adalah iwagakure no jutsu

Aku menyilangkan jariku dan mengucapkan " **Tajuu Kagebunshin No Jutsu**" dan muncul dua klonku dan masing-masing merapal segel. Dan mengucapkan…

.

" **Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**" muncul bola api raksasa mengarah ke Hashirama

"**Suiton : Suuiryudan No jutsu**" muncul naga air mengarah ke Hashirama

"**Fuuton : Daitoppa**" muncul angin yang mencabi-cabik lawan ke arah Hashirama

.

NARUTO POV OFF

* * *

NORMAL POV ON

.

Dan hashirama kaget kemunculan naruto dan bunshin-bunshinnya. ' Sial, kalau yang menyerangku Naruto yang asli berarti yang kutangisi tadi adalah Bunshin Naruto. Aku harus bilang apa ke tobi? Aku pasti ditertawakan' batinnya dia merasa malu kalau seorang hashirama tertipu oleh bunshin. Hashirama lebih kaget lagi jurus yang dikeluarkan Naruto ' 3 Jutsu tingkat tinggi di gabungkan apa dia ingin membunuhku?'batinnya dengan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran

.

HASHIRAMA POV ON

.

Aku sudah pasrah dan aku merentangkan tanganku bersiap menerima ajalku. Namun terdengar Bunyi '' BBLLAAARRR'' berarti aku sudah mati. Akupun membuka mataku dan aku melihat Naruto dengan Tobirama yang sedang menahan tawanya.

.

HASHIRAMA POV OFF

* * *

NORMAL POV ON

.

" Apakah aku sudah mati?" Tanya hashirama dengan polos. Tobirama yang daritadi menahan tawanya akhirnya pecah " GWAHAHAHA… KAU BODOH SEKALI KAK.." dengan keras yang membuat Hashirama menggeram. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum akan ulah kakeknya itu. Sementara Training Ground Klan Senju Sekarang hancur berantakan…

.

" Tapi Kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya hashirama yang membuat Tobirama tertawa TERBAHAK-BAKAK. Dan tobirama menjawab " Tadi pada saat kau menangisi BUNSHIN NARUTO. BUNSHIN NARUTO menanamkan jutsu hiraisin pada saat bunshin itu memegang tanganmu kak.. bisa kau lihat tanganmu!" dan hashirama melihat tangannya terdapat fuuin Hiraisin " OH " hanya dua huruf jawaban dari sang '' THE GOD OF SHINOBI''.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Saya berterimakasih kepada READERS sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca FIC gaje, sekali lagi INI FF PERTAMA SAYA. Disini ayah dan ibu naruto adalah ninja yang menjadi warga biasa, Ada bocoran Chapter depan yaitu Latihan Uzushiogakure. dan jangan lupa meninggalkan Riviewsnya.. DAN KLIK FAVORITE AND FOLLOWS….


	2. Chapter 2: Latihan di Uzushiogakure

Title : Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI

* * *

Summary :

Naruto merupakan prodigy dari 4 klan sekaligus. Anak Dari Yugito Senju-Uzumaki ( Anak Hashirama dan Mito) dengan Rei Uchiha-Namikaze. Pada saat Naruto menyempurnakan Jikkukan Ninjutsu Klan Namikaze ( Hiraisin), Ia terjebak dalam dimensi hiraisin, dan dilatih di dimensi itu oleh RIKUDOU SENNIN. dan terlempar ke MASA DEPAN…

Bagaimana Ceritanya? Dapatkah naruto mendapat Gelar SHINOBI NO KAMI? RnR!

Warning: Strong and Smart Naruto! Sharingan/Rinnegan Naruto!

* * *

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto x Mikoto dan Minato x Kushina

Author : Uzumaki-Namikaze Elmas

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi

.

* * *

JAWABAN REVIEWS :

Sazumi Misako:disini saya buat alurnya cepat agar ini Fic cepat selesai dan Naruto memang kuat tetapi tetap ada lawannya kok, terima kasih udah reviews.

.

Senju Toshirama : ya memang Hiraisin yang menciptakan tobirama kalau di canon. Tetapi saya buat Hiraisin itu Kekkai Genkai agar tidak sembarang orang yang dapat melakukannya. Dan yang menyempurnakannya itu Naruto, terima kasih udah reviews.

.

Jigoku no arashi : tetapi menurut blog-blog yang saya baca menunjukan kalau Namikaze adalah Klan tetapi Klan tersebut dibantai oleh Madara Uchiha, terima kasih udah reviews.

.

YamiNoMadara226 : ini akan 2k, terima kasih udah reviews.

.

raitogecko : karena Hashirama dan Tobirama mengalah… terima kasih udah reviews.

.

Dr. Kagoya : oh ya saya lupa. Naruto Latihan dengan Hashirama di saat umurnya 4 tahun. Karena naruto itu pintar jadi naruto dapat memahami semua yang dijelaskan oleh kedua gurunya itu. Naruto akan ,enjadi Godlike setelah di latih oleh Rikudou Sennin

.

Luca Marvell : Klan Uzumaki belum dibantai.. Naruto kakak sepupu dari Tsunade. Naruto akan Overpower tetapi nanti ada musuh yang setara dengan Naruto. Kumo-Iwa-Kiri akan beraliansi untuk menghancurkan Uzushiogakure sebelum PDS 3.

.

* * *

Chapter besok akan saya perpanjang dan adegan Battlenya pasti akan saya buat seru. Untuk jadwal Update saya akan Update 3/4/5 hari sekali. terimakasih akan perhatiannya…

.

Sebelumnya Di Chapter 1 :

.

" Apakah aku sudah mati?" Tanya hashirama dengan polos. Tobirama yang daritadi menahan tawanya akhirnya pecah " GWAHAHAHA… KAU BODOH SEKALI KAK.." dengan keras yang membuat Hashirama menggeram. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum akan ulah kakeknya itu. Sementara Training Ground Klan Senju Sekarang hancur berantakan…

.

" Tapi Kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya hashirama yang membuat Tobirama tertawa TERBAHAK-BAKAK. Dan tobirama menjawab " Tadi pada saat kau menangisi BUNSHIN NARUTO. BUNSHIN NARUTO menanamkan jutsu hiraisin pada saat bunshin itu memegang tanganmu kak.. bisa kau lihat tanganmu!" dan hashirama melihat tangannya terdapat fuuin Hiraisin " OH " hanya dua huruf jawaban dari sang '' THE GOD OF SHINOBI''.

.

*Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI* Chapter 2 : Latihan Di Uzushiogakure.

.

Setelah pertarungan yang relative singkat. Yang dimenangkan oleh Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruto dengan mudahnya. Karena hashirama yang sudah tua dan Tobirama itu belum full power.

.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Pagi ini warga Konohagakure No Sato melakukan aktivitas di pagi hari mereka. Tetapi berbeda dengan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar yang merupakan tempat tokoh utama kita Naruto Uzumaki.

.

"Naruto… cepat bangun… kau sudah kesiangan betemu dengan Hashi-jiji.. sekarang sudah hampir pukul 8" kata seorang ibu-ibu a.k.a. Rei. "Haii, Kaa-san" ucap anak pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

.

Di suatu tempat tepatnya sebuah gua.

.

"Zetsu, kemarilah" ucap seseorang yang sudah tua berumur 60 tahunan berambut hitam bermata hitam legam atau yang sering kita panggil Madara Uchiha yang berjulukan '' The God Of Shinobi'' itu.

.

" haii, Madara-sama '' ucap seseorang dengan badan berwarna hitam-putih dengan tumbuhan venus di badannya a.k.a. Zetsu. " Eksekusi, seorang anak yang bernama Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruto bunuh semua yang menghalangi. Dia akan menghambat Rencanaku" ucap seorang Madara..

.

" haii, Madara-sama" kata Zetsu dengan lantang. Setelah itu Zetsu menhilang dengan cara masuk ke tanah.

.

Setelah itu Narutopun Keluar dari Rumah menuju ke Training Ground Klan Senju. Sekarang Naruto berpakaian jaket berwarna orangenya, celana Chuninnya. Dengan Hitai-atenya terpasang di dahinya,

.

" ada apa Hokage-Jiji dan Tobi-jiji menyuruhku datang pagi-pagi kesini.." ucap Naruto dengan menguap malas. " Ahh… Naruto aku mau memberitahumu tentang Nidaime Hokage" ucap kakek-kakek memakai topi dengan Kanji " HI " yang menandakan dia hokage a.k.a. Hashirama. " siapa yang menjadi Nidaime jiji?" Tanya Naruto mengganti Mukanya yang malas menjadi semangat. " Karena aku ingin merasakan pensiun maka aku menjadikanya sebagai Nidaime…." " Jadi siapa jiji?" kata-kata Hashirama terpotong oleh Perkataan Naruto . Hening sesaat… tiba-tiba Hashirama berkata " DIA " sambil menunjuk Tobirama Senju yang akan menjadi Nidaime. Hening lagi… " GWAHAHAHAHA… Masa seorang Tobi-jiji yang dikalahkan Aku hanya dengan beberapa gerakan menjadi Nidaime…" kata Naruto tawanya meledak… dia tertawa TERBAHAK-BAHAK sementara yang ditertawakan hanya menggeram marah…

.

"Hei BOCAH berani kau menghinaku…" ucap tobirama yang sudah muncul perempatan di dahinnya… " hahaha masa seorang Hokage itu adalah orang yang BIJAKSANA bukan orang yang PEMARAH" kata Naruto dengan santai. Tobirama menggeram ' ingin sekali aku memukul cucu yang kurang ajar itu' batinnya.

.

"oh ya… Naruto aku juga memberitahukanmu tentang ini" ucap Hashirama dengan mengangkat Rompi-Chunnin. "Kau hari ini Resmi menjadi Chunnin" … beberapa detik…

.

"apa kau tidak senang Naruto?" sekarang Tobirama yang berbicara. " Biasa saja" ucap naruto datar malahan yang ada disitu Sweat-Drop berjamaah karena ucapannya. " Dimana Naruto yang selalu Bersemangat?" kata hashirama mengulurkan tangan di pundak Naruto. " Aku ini Sudah selevel High-Chunnin. kenapa aku menjadi Chunnin? Seharusnya aku Harus menjadi Jounin." Kata Naruto Murung." Aku tahu kau ini selevel High-Chunnin tetapi Kau ini masih terlalu Dini untuk menjadi Jounin. Bagi para Shinobi menjadi Chunnin di Umur 6 tahun adalah hal yang membanggakan." Kata hashirama dengan tersenyum.

.

"Dan satu lagi. Naruto ada misi untukmu" Ucap Tobirama atau sekarang Nidaime Hokage. " Misi apa Paman Tobi?"Tanya Naruto. " Misimu adalah Kau harus berlatih selama 6 tahun di Uzushiogakure untuk berlatih Fuuinjutsu. Ini adalah perintah Uzukage sendiri yaitu pamanmu Arashi Uzumaki" ucap Tobirama agak sedih karena harus melepas cucunya walaupun ia selalu dihina. " HAH…. Selama 6 tahun. Apa sesusah itu belajar Fuuinjutsu?" Tanya Naruto. "Besok Kau Arashi-san akan memberitahukanmu" jawab hashirama yang sedari tadi tak berbicara.

.

Time Skip Kesokan Harinya..

.

Tidak seperti biasanya Naruto bangun pagi dan mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk pergi ke desa Uzushiogakure. Hal yang pertama Ia lakukan adalah berpamitan kepada ayah dan ibunya. Sekarang dia berpakaian berbeda dari biasanya. Naruto mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan dilapisi rompi-Chunninnya, memakai celana standar-Jounin. Dan dia berjalan ke Gerbang desa Konoha. Dan ia melihat kakeknya Hashirama dan Tobirama Senju. Neneknya Mei Uzumaki dan Yuki Namikaze.

.

" Sudah kuduga kau akan bangun pagi Naruto" kata Hashirama dengan tersenyum kea rah cucunya. " benar kak" lanjut Tobirama atau sekarang Nidaime Hokage. Naruto menanggapi perkataan kedua kakeknya hanya dengan tersenyum. " Dan jangan lupakan nenekmu ini naruto" kata Yuki dan Mito bersama-sama. " tentu aku tidak akan melupakanmu Baa-Chan" Naruto berbicara kepada kedua pun berlari kearah Gerbang Desa. " Aku Pasti tidak akan melupakan kalian… SAMPAI JUMPA 6 TAHUN KEDEPAN…" ucap Naruto dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan Merah. ' Semoga kau bisa lebih kuat jika kau kembali… Naruto' batin Hashirama…

.

Di Uzushiogakure, Ruangan Uzukage.

.

Muncul Kilatan merah yang muncul didepan Meja Uzukage. " Untung aku menandai segel Hiraisin di Ruangan Uzukage" Untung kau tidak membuatku jantungan" Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh seseorang yang yang berumur 30 tahunan. " Ah maaf, Uzukage-sama" ucap naruto dengan penuh penghormatan kepada sang Uzukage. " Sudahlah, keponakanku aku ingin kau menjadi Master Fuuinjutsu" ucap seorang uzukage tersebut a.k.a. Arashi Uzumaki. " Tapi paman, apa susahnya belajar Fuuinjutsu?" Tanya Naruto Polos. " Belajar Fuuinjutsu membutuhkan kesabaran dalam belajarnya… karena fuuinjutsu dalam menulis kanji dikertas Fuuin harus benar…" kata Arashi dengan panjang lebar.

.

Sementara di Konohagakure No Sato

.

'tok tok tok' suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang. " Masuk " ucap Laki-laki berambut merah dan Perempuan berambut pirang a.k.a. Yogito dan Rei. Lalu masuklah nenek-nenek yang sudah tua berambut pirang a.k.a. Yuki Namikaze.

.

" Kaa-san sudah datang… jadi ac ara makan-makan keluarganya akan dimulai" ucap seorang Rei. " Ya, tinggal menunggu Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku" kata Yogito bersemangat.

.

'tok tok tok' suara pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang. " Pasti itu Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah sampai… biar aku yang membukakan pintu…" ucap Yogito kepada Reid an Yuki. Sedangkan Rei dan Yuki hanya mengangguk.

.

Yogito langsung berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu. Lalu ia melihat seorang pria dengan caping(Topi) dengan jubah aksen hitam yang mengetuk pintu. " Maaf, anda Siapa?" Tanya Yogito kepada Orang misterius tersebut. " Apa ini Rumah Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruto?" Tanya orang tersebut datar. " Ya, benar ini rumah Naruto. Jadi anda siapa?" Tanya Yogito lagi. Dan ' JLLEBB' Kunai menembus perut Yogito.

.

" AHHHH" teriak Yogito. Dan setelah itu Yogito tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Rei dan Yuki yang mendengar Jeritan tersebut langsung berlari kearah pintu dan menemukan Yogito yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa. " YOGITO-KUN….." teriak Rei dan ia menangis. Setelah itu 'JLLEEEBBB' Seseorang menikam Yuki dari belakang dan Rei pun segera mengaktifkan Sharingan tiga tomoenya.

.

" Siapa kau?" Tanya Rei kepada orang Misterius atau yang sering kita sebut Zetsu. Orang itu hanya diam, tiba-tiba Rei memegang orang tersebut dan berkata " **Hiraisin**" dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berpindah di Hutan kematian ( Shi No Mori).

.

"Siapa Kau?" Tanya Rei lagi. Sekarang orang itu melepaskan Henge No Jutsunya yang memperlihatkan Seseorang yang memiliki setengah tubuh berwarna Hitam dan Setengah berwarna Putih dengan Tumbuhan Venus yang seakan bergabung dengan tubuhnya " Zetsu" ucapnya dan langsung menyerang dengan Tai-Jutsu tingkat tinggi. Rei menangkis serangan Zetsu karena Naluri Ninjanya sudah tumpul walaupun menggunakan Sharingan sekalipun.

.

Zetsu menjentikan Jarinya tiba-tiba Muncul sekitar 50 Zetsu putih yang muncul dari dalam tanah. " Hajar dia" Ucap Zetsu Hitam-putih. Dan sketika itu semua Zetsu putih melesat ke arah Rei. Mereka semua merapal segel yang sama dan mengucapkan " **Suiton : Suuiryudan No Jutsu**" dan muncul jutsu Naga Air Rank-B yang melesat kearah Rei. Dengan cepat Rei juga merapal segel tangan dan mengucapkan jurusnya " **Doton : Doryuheki**" muncul benteng tanah yang berlapis- lapis. Dan tabrakan antar jutsu pun tak terelekan dan 'BBLLAAARRR' Untuk 20 Naga air itu dapat ditahan dengan jutsu Doton Rank-S tersebut tetapi tidak untuk 30 naga air sisanya naga air itu langsung menembus Lapisan hingga lapisan terakhirnya dan Rei terkena telak Jutsu itu. Dan Rei Terkapar dengan luka yang sangat parah, dia mencoba berdiri. ' Munkin aku harus menggunakan Jurus itu' batin Rei. Mata Sharingan 3 Tomoenya berputar menjadi pola shuriken. Dan matanya mengeluarkan darah dan dia mengucapkan " **AMATERASU** " api hitam muncul dan membakar semua zetsu putih itu dan Reipun Terkapar lagi di tanah.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan " REII…." Suara itu menggema di seluruh Shi No Mori. Dan melihat hutan yang terbakar api hitam. ' Kenapa Hashirama ada di sini? Sial, aku tidak akan menang melawannya.' Piker Zetsu. " Akan kubunuh kau.." Hashirama bersiap merapal segel tangan dan tiba-tiba Zetsu berbicara. " Aku bukanlah lawanmu…" Zetsu pun masuk ke tanah yang membuat hashirama dan mito Terkejut. ' Manusia macam apa dia?' piker Hashirama dan mito berbarengan.

.

" Tou-san, Kaa-san Arigatou Gozaimasu telah menolongku" Ucap Rei dengan nada rendah. " maafkan Tou-sanmu ini tidak dapat melindungimu." Ucap hashirama yang mulai meneteskan air matanya. " A..ku hanya i..ngin Memb..erikan Ma..taku ke..pada Na…ruto jika dia Sud..ah mend..apatkan Mangekyou Shari..ngan suruh dia.. supaya mentlan..platasi mat…anya de..ngan ma..taku…." ucapan Rei dengan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Di kata-kata terakhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas terakhir kalinya. Membuat Hashirama dan Mito menangis….

.

Hashirama mengusap air matanya " aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu ini kepada Naruto pada saat Naruto membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingannya…" Kata Hashirama.

.

Time Skip 6 Tahun Kemudian Di Uzushiogakure, Ruangan Uzukage.

.

" Misi sudah selesai, Paman Arashi." Ucap Remaja berambut pirang dengan mata Biru Saphirenya berumur 12 tahunan. Memakai pakaian Khas Jounin Konoha hanya saja yang di pakainya Rompi-Chunninnya.

.

" Ya, Kau sudah menjadi Master Fuuinjutsu. Kukira kau membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 10 tahun, ternyata kau hanya membutuhkan waktu 6 tahun, karena darahmu bukan Uzumaki sejati tetapi bakat Uzumaki terdapat di dalam dirimu. Puji Arashi kepada naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang dipuji hanya Tersenyum.

.

" Baikalah… KONOHA AKU AKAN KEMBALI…" teriak Naruto di gedung Uzukage. " Sampai Jumpa paman Arashi" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan ' **Hiraisin** ' dan Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilatan berwarna merah. " Dasar Anak Itu" ucap Arashi.

.

Di Konohagakure, Gerbang Konoha

.

" KONOHA AKU SUDAH KEMBALI…." Teriak Naruto dengan Kencangnya…

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

.

Nih udah 2k wordnya chapter depan akan diperpanjang,Maaf Kalau Battlenya gak seru.. Karena Author belum terlalu berpengalaman NULIS FF… Saya akan Memikirkan Battle yang seru agar para READERS gak mudah bosen. Terimakasih buat para READERS sekalian yang telah memberikan KRITIK, DAN SARANnya. Dan untuk waktunya untuk membaca FIC YANG GAJE. Dan disini Naruto Kembali Ke konoha. Klik FAVORITE bagi yang suka dengan FIC ini, Klik FOLLOWS buat yang ingin tahu perkembangan FIC ini dari Chapter ke Chapter, Dan Jangan Lupa REVIEWS nya. KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN akan sangat bermanfaat untuk saya.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU


	3. Chapter 3: Rahasia dan Pertarungan Kyubi

Title : Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto x Mikoto dan Minato x Kushina

Author : Uzumaki-Namikaze Elmas

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi

.

JAWABAN REVIEWS :

* * *

rikudou uzumaki : Maaf saya gak tahu soal itu.. terimakasih udah reviews

.

YamiNoMadara226 : Naruto akan Godlike jika sudah dilatih oleh Rikudou Sennin. terimakasih udah reviews

.

Dark Namikaze Ryu : sebelumnya. di Chap ini Kumo-Kiri-Iwa akan bersekutu menghancurkan Uzushiogakure sebelum PDS 3. ya mungkin... terimakasih udah reviews

.

raitogecko : lihat aja kelanjutannya

.

Luca Marvell : Lihat aja.. Naruto bakal tau..

.

reyvanrifqi : Alur Naruto canon dah biasa... rival Naruto disini bukan Sasuke...

.

mungkin itu saja... akan saya coba memperbaiki Fic ini...

* * *

Sebelumnya Di Chapter 2 :

.

" Baikalah… KONOHA AKU AKAN KEMBALI…" teriak Naruto di gedung Uzukage. " Sampai Jumpa paman Arashi" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan ' Hiraisin ' dan Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilatan berwarna merah. " Dasar Anak Itu" ucap Arashi.

.

Di Konohagakure, Gerbang Konoha

.

" KONOHA AKU SUDAH KEMBALI…." Teriak Naruto dengan Kencangnya…

.

*Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI* Chapter 3 : Rahasia dan Pertarungan Kyubi No Yokou

.

" Selamat Datang Kembali " kata seorang Pejaga kepada Naruto. Naruto menjawab dengan memberikan senyumannya.

.

' Aku harus lapor dulu kepada Hokage' pikirnya. Dan Naruto pun menghilang dengan meningalkan kilatan merah.

.

Di Ruangan Hokage.

.

" Lapor Hokage-sama Misi Pelatihan Sudah selesai" ucap Naruto sambil menunduk penuh kehormatan. " Oh.. Naruto akhirnya kau datang juga" ucap Hokage tersebut a.k.a. Tobirama Senju.

.

" Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu Naruto" dari nada yang senang sekarang berubah menjadi nada sedih. " Berita apa Tobi-jiji?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat.

.

" Orang Tuamu… Yogito dan Rei… Nenekmu… Yuki…" Kata Tobirama dengan Nada sedih. " Kenapa dengan Tou-san,Kaa-san,Baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto semakin penasaran. " Telah meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu" ucap Tobirama dengan nada rendah di kata '' meninggal ''.

.

" APA….! " teriak Naruto ia Marah kepada Keluarganya yang bahkan tidak mengabarkan berita itu kepadanya. " KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGABARIKU… HAH?" Lanjut Naruto dengan Nada marah kepada Sang hokage.

.

" Karena Kaa-sanmu yang memintanya sebelum ia meninggal…" ucap Tobirama yang mulai menitihkan Air Matanya. Hening selama beberapa menit…

.

" Siapa yang melekukan ini semua…". Tanya Naruto dengan DInginnya. " seseorang yang memiliki warna tubuh yang berwarna hitam dan putih juga terdapat tumbuhan Venus yang seperti menyatu dengan tubuhnya" ucap Tobirama dengan mengusap air matanya.

.

" Dan Berita gembiranya ini" melempar Rompi-Jounin kearah Naruto. " Kau akan menjadi Jounin sekarang" kata Tobirama dengan Nada tersenyum. Naruto yang sedari tadi diam menutup matanya dan membuka matanya kembali terlihat sharingan dengan 3 tomoe. Berputar dan tobirama melihat Naruto akan melemparkan Kunainya.

.

TOBIRAMA POV ON

.

'Kenapa Naruto menyerangku dan Naruto sudah membangkitkan sharingan. Tunggu dulu, '' Menyerang '' dan '' Sharingan ''. GENJUTSU…'

.

Kemudian aku menyatukan tanganku dan mengatakan '' KAI '' dan kejadiannya berubah aku tidak melihat naruto. " Ternyata anak itu sudah sangat kuat " ucap Tobirama.

.

Lalu aku melihat pesan yang ditulis :

" Tobi-jiji aku mulai sekarang akan berlatih di Shi No Mori, dan hidup di sana. Aku ingin menyendiri beberapa tahun… Aku ingin kau mencari anak lain yang akan kau jadikan Hokage di masa depan. Tenang saja, aku akan tetap melindungi konoha walaupun aku beada di hutan."

TOBIRAMA POV OFF  
NARUTO POV ON

.

Aku menghilang dan muncul lagi di Hutan Kematian dan " Aku harus Berlatih untuk membalas kematian mereka " ucapku dan aku pun merapal segel tangan dan berteriak " **Mokuton : Sichuuka No Jutsu** " Aku membangun sebuah rumah dengan jutsu Mokutonku. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar tetapi muat untuk 1 orang, aku langsung membeli satu tempat tidur untuk kuberistirahat. Dan aku memulai latihan kerasku untuk melindungi orang-orang yang masih menyayangiku seperti Hashirama-jiji, Tobirama-jiji, dan Mito-jij, tentu saja desa tercinta ini.

.

NARUTO POV OFF  
NORMAL POV ON

.

Di SHI NO MORI terlihat dua orang lansia yang akan melakukan proses Penyegelan. Dua orang itu adalah Hashirama Senju dan Mito Uzumaki.

.

" Apakah kau sudah siap Mito-Chan?" ucap Lansia itu dengan mulai merapal segel. " Aku sudah siap Hashi-Kun?" ucap nenek berambut merah keputih-putihan yang menandakan ia sudah tua. Lalu Hashirama pun membuka segel yang berada di Perut dan Ia pun mengeluarkan bijuu dari segel tersebut.

" GGRRROOOAAARRR " aungan Rubah berekor Sembilan kearah hashirama dan mito. " HAHAHA…. AKU BEBAS SUDAH LAMA AKU TAK MENGHIRUP UDARA SEGAR INI " ucap suara yang berat dari Seekor Kyubi No Yokou.

.

" Kau tidak akan lama bebas Kyubi.." ucap Seorang Hashirama Senju merapal Heandseal "** Mokuton : Shin Reninju** " ia menghentakan tangannya ketanah mengeluarkan cakra yang besar ke tanah dan muncul tentakel-tentakel atau akar kayu yang muncul untuk mengikat Kyubi.

.

" DASAR MANUSIA TIDAK BERGUNA" ucap Kyubi.. ia membuat bijuudama ukuran raksasa dan menembakan Bijuudama tersebut kearah jutsu hashirama. Dan " BLLAAARRR " suara Ledakan yang terdengar sampai desa Konoha.

.

Di Tempat Naruto..

.

" Ledakan itu…. Adalah ledakan bijuudama… aku akan ke sana". Ucap Naruto. Ia berlari melompati pohon kearah asap yang mengepul tinggi menjulang.

.

Pertarungan Hashirama melawan Kyubi

.

" HAHAHA… KAU PASTI MATI MANUSIA RENDAHAN…" ucap Kyubi merasa lawannya sudah tak bernyawa

. "" Muncul tentakel-tentakel yang banyak yang mengikat Kyubi.

.

" Ini saatnya, Mito lempar kalung itu kepadaku" ucap Hashirama keluar dari asap. Tetapi yang dipanggil Hashirama tidak sadarkan diri. Karena Efek ledakan Bijuudama. " Aku harus menyegelnya kembali ke Mito sebelum Mito meninggal." Ucap hashirama mulai serius.

.

Ia pun duduk terdiam dan terlihat perbedaan pada dirinya sekarang ( Liat Hashirama Sage Mode). " ini cukup untuk beberapa menit" ucap hashirama yang mulai berdiri. " **Senpou : Mokuton : Shin Suusenju** " dan Muncul Patung Buddha yang berukuran sangat besar yang melebihi Kyubi.

.

" KAU MANUSIA RENDAHAN. MAU MENGALAHKANKU DENGAN JUTSU ITU LAGI" ucap kyubi lalu dia membuat bijuudama yang sangat besar. Dan ia pun menembakan Bijuudama yang bahkan lebih besar dari patung budha tersebut. ' Dia sudah tau kelemahan jutsu ini' batin hashirama karena Kyubi tahu kalau patung budha itu tidak dapat menyerang melebihi radius 100 meter.

.

'BBLLLAARRR'

.

ledakan sangat besar tetapi Patung Budha itu belum hancur sepenuhnya. ' Sial, Kuat juga patung itu menahan bijuudamaku' pikir Kyubi. Kyubi pun membuat bijuudama super besar 2x lipat dari bijuudamanya tadi dan menembakannya kea rah patung tersebut.

.

" Gawat, sekali lagi terkena bisa hancur" ucap hashirama khawatir. ' Oh iya Jutsu itu' dan hashirama menyatukan tangannya dan mengatakan "**Senpou : Mokuton : Sui Shin Suusenj**u" tiba-tiba tangan patung budha di selimuti air dan mengarah ke depan tepat ke bijuudama. Patung budha itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Bijuudama. Bijuudama pun terlempar ke atas. Dan BLAAARRR…. Ledakan dashyat tak terelakan di langit Shi No Mori.

.

Di semak-semak Terdapat Naruto yang melihat pertarungan itu pun mengeluarkan keringat dingin. " Oh.. j..jadi ini ke…kuatan Hashi-jiji yang sebenarnya" kata Naruto dengan menelan ludah. " Untung dia tidak membunuhku saat Sparring" ucap Naruto yang bulu guduknya mulai berdiri. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian ia mengalahkan Hashirama. Ehh.. bukan Hashirama mengalah kepada Naruto.

.

NARUTO POV ON

.

Aku pun keluar dari sema-semak dan menunjukan wajahku kea rah Hashirama dan Kyubi dan aku melihat wajah hasirama yang tersenyum dan Kyubi yang nampaknya ' TERKEJUT' melihatku.

.

Aku pun mengaktifkan Sharingan yang sudah ku Masteri dan akupun bertanya kepada Kyubi. " Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? " Tanyaku kepada Kyubi yang terkejut setengah mati melihatmu.

.

NARUTO POV OFF

NORMAL POV ON

.

" Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu kepadanya kek" ucap Kyubi lirih kepada naruto. Naruto pun mengangkat satu alisnya menandakan ia bingung. Di menengok kepada Hashirama yang juga sedang menaikan alisnya.

.

NORMAL POV OFF

KYUBI POV ON

.

Aku melihat Kakek sedang menatapku dengan tajam. Ya kakek, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakek-Rikudou. Dan aku melihat kakek sedang terlihat bingung akan panggilanku.. akupun mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Dan penglihatan ku berubah aku melihat seseorang BOCAH tengah melihatku dengan Sharingannya. Berambut pirang dan bermata Biru Saphire. ' Kenapa aku melihat bocah itu dengan wajah kakek? Atau jangan-jangan…' pikirku bingung dengan penglihatanku.

.

NORMAL POV ON

.

" Kenapa Kyubi bisa lepas jiji?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hasirama sedangkan Hasirama menghilangkan sage modenya. " aku ingin membarui segel yang berada pada Mito. Tetapi harus mengeluarkan Kyubi terlebih dahulu oleh karena itu Aku bertarung dengan Kyubi sekarang" Jawab Hashirama panjang lebar kepada Naruto.

.

" GGGRRROOOAAARRR" aungan Kyubi dan menyadarkan Hashirama dan Naruto yang sedang berbicara.

.

" Heii, Kyubi kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan kakek?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kyubi. Naruto mendekat kearah Kyubi. " Naruto, jangan dekati dia berbahaya…" ucap Hashirama memperingati Naruto. " Tenang saja Hashi-jiji. Kyubi tidak akan menyakiti kita jika kita bersahabat." Kata Naruto dengan tersenyum. ' Anak yang menarik ' batin Kyubi.

.

" Kenapa kau tidak takut kepadaku, gaki?" Tanya Kyubi. " Karena aku melihat kau ini sebenarnya baik. Akan tetapi kebencianmu kepada manusia begitu besar" ucap naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kyubi. " sekarang giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!" Perintah Naruto kearah Kyubi.

.

Sementara Kyubi hanya mendecih tidak suka " Cih… Kau ini memerintahku sembarangan… baiklah akan kujawab. Di penglihatanku aku melihat kau dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Atau lebih tepatnya Aku melihatmu sebagai ' DIA'" Kata Kyubi dengan mengatakan 'DIA' ia menengok ke atas, sementara Naruto masih bingung. " Dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan melihat kearah Kyubi. " Suatu saat Kau akan mengerti" Kata Kyubi dengan Nada yang sedikit bercanda. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya melongo Sweatdrop, bahwa seekor Bijuu sedang melawak bersamanya.

.

' Baru aku liat bijuu bisa bercanda' Tanya naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. "Oh" jawab naruto sebenarnya ia menyayangkan karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab.

.

Naruto mengepalkan Kepalannya kearah Kyubi (tos. Ala bijuu dan Jinchurikii). " Kau mengajakku bertarung?" Tanya Kyubi polos atau tidak mengerti arti dari apa yang Naruto lakukan.

.

" Dasar BODOH kau Kyubi… Satukan kepalan tanganmu dan Kepalan tanganku.". Lalu Kyubi menuruti yang diperintahkan Naruto tanpa menghiraukan perkataan naruto yang mengatakan ia 'BODOH'. " Seperti ini!" ucap Kyubi yang menyatukan kepalan tangannya dan kepalan tangan naruto. " ya " jawab Naruto singkat.

.

" Lalu apa artinya ini?" Tanya Kyubi dengan polosnya. " Ini artinya kita bersahabat" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum. " NAANIII" ucap Kyubi kaget yang secara tidak sengaja sekarang ia bersahabat dengan seorang manusia.

.

Hashirama yang sedari tadi Sweatdrop apa yang dilakukan cucunya terhadap Kyubi. Kyubi berbicara " Hasirama tolong segel aku ke bocah ini!" perintah Kyubi kepada Hashirama. Sambil menengok kea rah Naruto.

.

" Siapa yang kau panggil bocah.. aku ini berumur 12 tahun. Setidaknya kau panggil aku ''pemuda'' atau kata yang pantas untuk anak 12 tahun." Protes Naruto. Lalu hashirama teringat dengan Mito " Tidak, walaupun ada jutsu untuk menyegelmu tetapi aku akan menyegelmu ke Mito-chan." Tolak Hashirama

.

" Benar, akan ku segel kau Kyubi ke Mito Baa-chan kalau tidak nyawa baa-chan akan jadi taruhannya". Tanpa harus menunggu jawaban Kyubi Naruto mulai menulis Kanji di gulungan yang ia sudah bawa. Sudah selesai Naruto menulis Kanji, Hashirama juga telah menggendong mito ke altar yang telah ia buat dari kayu.

.

" Fuuinjutsu : Hakke Fuin"

.

lalu kanji-kanji itu mengarah ke perut Mito Uzumaki, mengganti Segel yang sudah rusak. Dan Kyubi itu terserap ke perut Mito. " Kenapa kau memakai Hakke Fuin, Naruto?" Tanya hasirama kepada Naruto.

.

" Begini Hashi-jiji, Hakke Fuin itu akan melemah jika umur segelnya semakin tua. Kau pasti tau kan jiji? Karena umur baa-chan yang tua. Aku memutuskan untuk memakai jutsu ini." Jawab Naruto. "Oh.." jawab hashirama tanda mengerti apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto dan Hashirama membawa Mito ke rumah sakit konoha. Di ruang tunggu rumah sakit…

.

" Naruto kenapa bijuu bisa disegel dalam seseorang yang sudah tua itukan mustahil…" Tanya hashirama. Naruto yang ditanya tersenyum menghadap kearah Naruto. " Karena Kyubi tidak melawan. " jawab Naruto singkat.

.

" Apa kau sudah membangkitkaan Mangekyou Sharingan? " Tanya hashirama kedua kalinya. " Maksud jiji ini" mata naruto berubah menjadi Sharingan tiga tomoenya dan Sharingan itu berputar menjad ( Bayangin Mangekyou Sharingan Madara dengan Itachi digabung ) " Ah iya itu…" jawab hashirama sedangkan Naruto menonaktifkan Sharingannya.

.

" Hmm… dan Naruto kapan kau membangkitkan Sharingan?" Tanya Hashirama pada Naruto yang masih diam. " Oh itu. Sebenarnya begini jiji…."

.

FLASHBACK ON

.

Pada saat Naruto dan Arashi sedang berlatih di hutan. Ia menemukan sebuah monster anjing berkepala tiga. Sedangkan Naruto dan Arahi berdua sedang kelelahan kehabisan cakra.

.

" GGGRRROOOAARR " Serigala berkepala tiga itu mengaum.

.

" Naruto pergilah kedesa… panggil beberapa Shinobi untuk membantuku.." perintah arashi ke Naruto. " Cihh… kau paman jangan sok kuat". Sanggah Naruto kearah Arashi. " Aku ini sangat kuat. Kau bisa kukalahkan dengan mudah" ledek Arashi ke Naruto, yang diledek hanya menggeram.

.

" Aku tidak akan pergi." Kata Naruto dengan tegas.

.

Tiba-tiba serigala itu berhasil memukul ke arah arashi. Dan Arashi pun Terlempar dan menabrak Batu besar, dan tak sadarkan diri .

.

" Beraninya kau…." Geram Naruto. Mata Naruto berubah dari mata tyang biru menjadi mata merah dengan 1 tomoenya. Dan iapun merapal segel tangan dan menghentakan tangannya ke atas dan ia mengucapkan

.

" **Mokuton : Shodai no Idenshi**" ia menyalurkan cakra ke tanah dan dalam sekejap muncul dua balok besar yang lalu menggencet tubuh serigala itu.

.

Belum selesai serangan itu naruto selesai merapa heandsheal dan mengucapkan " Suiton : Hahonryu no jutsu " Naruto menciptakan air yang berputar spiral di telapak tangan dan ia menembakan jutsu itu dengan kecepatan tinggi kea rah serigala itu.

.

' JJRAAASS' suara tubuh serigala yang terpotong menjadi dua. Dan Naruto pingsan karena kehabisan cakra….

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

" Jadi begitu jiji " kata naruto. " OH " jawaban hashirama.

.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Mito diperiksa.

.

" maaf, Bagaimana keadaan Mito-chan?" Tanya Hashirama kepada dokter tsb. " Ohh… Shodaime-sama. Istri anda baik-baik saja…"kata Dokter tsb. Hashirama hanya menghela nafas mendengar istrinya baik-baik saja…

.

Setelah Kejadian itu Naruto memutuskan Hidup menyendiri di hutan. Karena dia memberitahukan bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan kekauatan Mangekyou Sharingan. Hashirama memberikan mata Rei kepada Naruto untuk ditlanplantasikan ke matanya. Naruto menolak permintaan Hashirama akan tetapi ini perintah ibunya tercinta dan dia menerimanya. Kejadian itu juga yang membuat seorang Naruto berteman dengan Kyubi.

.

Time Skip 4 tahun Kemudian…

.

NARUTO POV ON

.

Aku merasa latihanku sudah cukup. Aku sekarang mungkin Kage-level tetapi akan kesulitan jika Hashi-jiji dengan tubuh mudanya melwanku dengan serius. Akupun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat keadaan Konoha setelah meningalkannya selama empat tahun.

.

NARUTO POV OFF.

.

Naruto pun langsung mandi untuk rencannya akan berkeliling di desa konoha. Naruto sekarang memakai pakaian seperti layaknya Jounin biasanya, rambutnya depannya panjang seperti minato namun rambut belakangnya di kuncir seperi Itachi. dia memulai perjalananannya. Sesampainya di desa Konoha dia merasa Bingung selalu dipandangi gadis-gadis dengan pipi yang merona.

.

' Dasar gadis-gadis aneh' pikir Naruto karena merasa diperhatikan. Lalu di melihat sebuah Training Ground dan ia melihat kakeknya sedang melatih 4 orang anak yang masih berumur sekitar 6 tahunan.

.

" Hashi-jiji…. Tobi-jiji…." Panggil Naruto dan mendekat kearah kedua jijinya itu. " Oh.. Naruto Akhirnya kau keluar juga…" ucap Hashirama kemudian berpelukan dengan Naruto.

.

" Iya, karena latihanku kurasa sudah cukup. Aku memutuskan untuk keliling Desa." Jawab Naruto yang masih berpelukan dengan hashirama karena mereka tidak bertemu selama 4 tahun.

.

" Kalian mengabaikanku " kata Tobirama. Lalu Naruto dan Hashirama mmelepas pelukan antara kakek dan cucu. " Apa ini anak-anak yang menggantikanku?" Tanya Naruto kepada Tobirama. Sedangkan tobirama hanya mengangguk. " ya ini adalah murid-murid yang baru aku rekrut." Kata tobirama dengan tersenyum.

.

" Kenalkan dia Hiruzen " sambil menunjuk anak berumur 6 tahun ( ciri-cirinya gk perlu author sebutin satu persatu kan itu terlalu MEREPOTKAN ) " Dia Danzo" " Dia Koharu" " Dia Homura" Lanjut Tobirama mengenalkan murid-murid yang akan dilatihnya." Kenalkan Namaku Naruto," kata Naruto. " Kalau begitu aku akan makan pagi dulu jaa…" Ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dalam kilatan merah.

.

' Hebat sekali…' batin keempat murid Tobirama.

.

' Cih… anak itu' batin Tobirama hanya mendecih tidak suka naruto meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

Naruto muncul di sebuah kedai yang ia tandai. Yang bertuliskan " KEDAI RAMEN ICHIRAKU ". " baiklah, ramen… itu cukup untuk mengenyangkan perutku".

.

Selama 30 menit, Naruto menunggu dan memakan ramennya dan akhirnya ia selesai makan. " Ahh kenyang…" ucap Naruto yang baru saja menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramennya. " Apakah mau menambah lagi?" Tanya pemilik kedai. " tidak, aku sudah Kenyang.." kemudian naruto meletakan uang di meja dan ia pun. Menghilang dengan kilatan merah…

.

Semua pengunjung di situ takjub akan yang naru dilihatnya.. ' Hebat sekali…' itulah pikiran para pengunjung dan pemilik kedai yang melongo.. dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

.

Naruto muncul lagi di Shi No Mori atau hutan Kematian. ' Aku akan memulai latihan menyempurnakan Hiraisin' ungkapnya dalam hati. Naruto kembali menghilang di tempat biasa ia latihan yaitu sebuah padang rumput di Shi No Mori, sebenarnya di tidak mengira dapat menemukan tempat yang indah seperti itu Di Shi No Mori yang katanya banyak mahluk-mahluk aneh yang tidak di dalamnya.

.

' Aku akan pergi ke Uzushiogakure' lalu naruto menghilang dari situ dan muncul di Uzushiogakure. Tepatnya ia muncul di Uzukage. " Naruto kenapa kau ada disini" Tanya Arashi kepada Naruto. " Aku mau menyempurnakan Hiraisin paman Arashi" jawab naruto enteng. " Tapi menyempurnakan jurus jikkukan atau hiraisin itu…" ' SSRRIINNGG' ucapan arashi terpotong oleh kilat merah yang sudah menghilang. " Berbahaya" lanjutnya lirih..

.

Naruto muncul lagi tetapi ia muncul di rumah orang tuanya..

.

" Kaa-san…. Tou-san…" ucap Naruto dan menghilang lagi dan ' BBBLLLAAARRR' ledakan bergema di rumah tersebut meledak karena ledakannya. Bahkan seluruh Konohagakure No Sato mendengarnya.

.

Lalu Naruto muncul entah dimana semuanya serba putih. Dan Naruto pun bingung. Dia mulai berpikir, " Sial,aku kurang berkonsentrasi dan kemungkinan aku terdampar di dimensi Hiraisin.." ucap Naruto. " Benar sekali" ucap Seseorang yang tengah duduk silang. Dan ia melayang di udara. "Naruto…" Lanjut orang itu…

.

" Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Naruto. " Namaku Hagoromo Ootsuki atau banyak orang yang memanggilku pertapa Rikudou." Jawab seseorang itu. Dan membuka matanya terlihat Rinnegan di kedua matanya. " Mata itu…. RINNEGAN" ucap Naruto kaget melihat seseorang itu..

.

" Kenapa engkau kesini Rikudou-sama? " kata Naruto kepada orang yang mengaku Rikudou. " Jangan panggil aku dengan julukan. Panggil aku Hagoromo!" kata Hagoromo kepada Naruto yang mengangkat salah satu alisnya. " baiklah Hagoromo-sama.." kata Naruto kepada Hagoromo. " Naruto…. Apa kau merasa dirimu itu mempunyai kekuatan tersembunyi?" Tanya Hagoromo dengan memandangi Naruto. " Sepertinya begitu.." ucap Naruto dengan tenang. " Kenapa kau bertanya begitu kepadaku?" lanjutnya tidak mengerti maksud Hagoromo menanyakan itu kepadanya.

.

" Karena engkau adalah diriku…" ucap Hagoromo yang membuat Naruto kebingungan. " Apa kau mengerti maksudku Naruto?" ucap Hagoromo. " Tidak" ucap Naruto dengan memasang muka tanpa dosa, sedangkan Hagoromo sweatdop apa yang dikatakan Naruto. ' Dia ini bodoh apa pura-pura bodoh? ' tanyanya dalam hati. " Tunggu… Karena engkau adalah diriku… ehmm.. jangan-jangan…" ucap Naruto kaget setengah mati. " Engkou adalah jelmaanku " lanjutnya yang membuat Hagoromo memegang dahinya. ' Ternyata kalau dia sedang bodoh ya.. Kelewat bodohnya. Kalau dia lagi pinter ya… kelewat pinternya ' batin Rikudou Sennin atau Hagoromo. Kemudian Hagoromo yang sedang berdiri dan dengan cepat ia menjitak kepala Naruto. " Ittai, kenapa kau menjitaku? " ucap Naruto merasa dirinya tidak bersalah.

.

" Kau adalah Reinkarnasiku.." jawab Hagoromo. ' Sudah kuduga ' batin Naruto. " Kau ini sudah taukan kenapa kau ingin berpura-pura bodoh di hadapanku.." lanjut Rikudou karena dia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan tatapan Naruto. " Ya, bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Naruto kepada Hagoromo. ' Padahal aku mau memohon agar aku dijadikan murid olehnya..' pikir Naruto. " Untuk itulah aku ada disini" kata Hagoromo kepada Naruto seperti membaca pikiran. " baguslah aku tidak usah berpura-pura BODOH untuk menjadikanmu senseikau" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

" Baiklah, mulai sekarang sampai 4 tahun ke depan kau akan di bawah bimbinganku" ucap Hagoromo. " APA… 4 Tahun.. bagaimana aku kembali?" Tanya Naruto terkejut harus dilatih selama 4 tahun. " kau tidak dapat kembali…" ucap Hagoromo kepada Naruto yang membuat Naruto Lemas. " Kenapa aku tidak dapat kembali..?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Hagoromo diam sejenak. " Kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan dunia ninja.. dan membimbing Reinkarnasi kedua anakku?" jawab Hagoromo dengan tersenyum kea rah Naruto.

.

Naruto yang dipandangi penuh harapan pun mengangguk mengerti. Ia dan Hagoromo pun memulai Latihannya Kerasnya.

.

Time Skip 4 Tahun Kemudian….

.

Terlihat Pemuda berambut pirang berumur 20 tahunan a.k.a. Naruto yang sedang berlatih dengan Rikudou atau Hagoromo. " Naruto kau ini mungkin sudah setara denganku…" Puji Hagoromo kepada Naruto. " Itu kan berkat Hagoromo-Sensei.." kata Naruto dengan mengangkat Nama gurunya.

.

" Tidak terasa, aku sudah melatihmu selama 4 tahun.." kata Hagoromo dengan tersenyum kearah Naruto. " Mungkin sekarang saatnya aku memberikan Hadiah perpisahan " lanjut Hagoromo. Naruto diam dengan apa yang hagoromo bicarakan. Kemudian dia mengucapkan " Apa aku pantas dengan semua yang kau berikan sensei?" Tanya Naruto dengan tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. " Kau itu lebih dari pantas. Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya jika kau mendapatkan Kekuatan yang aku berikan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kekuatan itu?" Tanya Hagoromo yang nampaknya serius.

.

" Aku akan mendamaikan dunia ini dengan kasih sayang. Dan melenyapkan apa yang disebut kejahatan dan Dendam" ucap Naruto dengan Semangat. " Baiklah sekarang kau tutup kedua matamu " Perintah Hagoromo kepada Naruto. Naruto mengikuti perintah Hagoromo dan Hagoromo menempelkan tangan ke mata Naruto. " Sekarang buka matamu " perintah Hagoromo..

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Maaf alurnya gak jelas atau kecepetan. Terimakasih buat para READERS sekalian yang telah memberikan KRITIK, DAN SARANnya. Dan untuk waktunya untuk membaca FIC YANG GAJE. Dan Apa yang akan Naruto dapatkan dari Rikkudou? Tunggu di chapter depan. Klik FAVORITE bagi yang suka dengan FIC ini, Klik FOLLOWS buat yang ingin tahu perkembangan FIC ini dari Chapter ke Chapter, Dan Jangan Lupa REVIEWS nya. KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN akan sangat bermanfaat untuk saya.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU


	4. Chapter 4: Kekuatan dan Konoha Baru

Title : Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto x Mikoto dan Minato x Kushina

Author : Uzumaki-Namikaze Elmas

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi

.

* * *

JAWABAN REVIEWS :

Sebelumnya Di Chapter 3 :

.

Kirisaki Shin : Ashura : Anak MinaKhusi, Indra : NaruMIko

.

15 : Akan terjawab di Chap ini...

.

Blood D. Cherry : Ya...

.

Guest : Akan terjawab di Chap ini...

.

.7 : Itu Kartu ASnya Naruto...

.

N : ikuti aja jalan ceritanya...

.

Mungkin itu saja Gomen, kalau banyak kekurangan...

* * *

" Aku akan mendamaikan dunia ini dengan kasih sayang. Dan melenyapkan apa yang disebut kejahatan dan Dendam" ucap Naruto dengan Semangat. " Baiklah sekarang kau tutup kedua matamu " Perintah Hagoromo kepada Naruto. Naruto mengikuti perintah Hagoromo dan Hagoromo menempelkan tangan ke mata Naruto. " Sekarang buka matamu " perintah Hagoromo..

.

*Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI* Chapter 4 : Kekuatan dan Konoha yang Baru

.

Naruto menuruti perintah Hagoromo. Ia membuka matanya terlihat Mata berwarna merah darah si sertai pola riak air, di matanya juga terdapat tomoe yang berjumlah 9. " Apa yang kau lihat Naruto?" Tanya Hagoromo kepada Naruto. " Aku melihat aliran cakra Hagoromo-sensei!" kata Naruto dengan bangga. " Itu adalah hadiah yang pertama" Kata Hagoromo dengan tersenyum. " Hadiah yang pertama adalah Ultimate Rinnegan" kata Hagoromo. "dengan Ultimate Rinnegan kau dapat memakai jutsu-jutsu mangekyou sharingan dan Rinnegan " ucap Hagoromo menunjukan fungsi mata pemberiannya. " Ini yang kedua " Setelah berkata seperti itu dia langsung merapal segel tangan dan mengucapkan.

.

" Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Empat Penjaga Mata Angin".

.

'POOOFFTT' kepulan asap menjulang tinggi..

.

Setelah asap putih menghilang empat mahluk ( sebesar Gamabunta) pun muncul. Pertama adalah burung yang di bulunya terdapat api yang menyala atau seperti Phoenix. Mahluk yang kedua adalah Macan yang berwarna putih. Mahluk yang Ketiga adalah Naga yang berwarna Biru. Mahluk yang keempat adalah Kura-kura yang berwarna Hitam.

.

" Hagoromo-sama kenapa anda memanggil kami?" Tanya seekor kura-kura. " Aku memanggil kalian hanya untuk menjadikan kalian menjadi Kuchiyose anak ini" kata Hagoromo sambil menunjuk Naruto. " Apa anak ini sekuat anda Hagoromo-sama" Sekarang giliran macan putih yang bertanya. " hn " ucap Hagoromo.

.

" Karena dia murid anda kami akan mengikuti apa yang anda perintahkan " Kata seekor Naga berwarna Biru. " Sekarang kau tuliskan namamu di Gulungan ini dengan darahmu!" Perintah burung Phoenix, sambil memberikan gulungan yang lumayan besar. Kemudian Naruto menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah dan menuiskan namanya dengan darahnya. " Sudah, Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian! Namaku Naruto" kata Naruto dengan Nyengir lima jari. " Namaku Suzaku" kata seekor burung Phoenix. " Namaku Genbu" Ucap kura-kura Hitam. " Namaku Seiryuu" Kata Naga yang berwarna biru. " Namaku Byakoo" ucap Macan yang berwarna putih. " Sekarang, kami harus pergi. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan kami panggillah kami Naruto-sama." Ucap Suzaku mewakili ketiga temannya.

.

' POOOOFFT' mereka pun menghilang meninggalkan asap putih.

.

" Itu yang kedua. Ini yang ketiga" kata Hagoromo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang terdapat sebuah ukiran Naga. " ini adalah pedang yang hanya aku dan kau yang dapat memakainya pedang ini bernama Dragon Sword" kata Hagoromo. Hagoromo pun melempar pedang itu kearah Naruto. " Ini ambilah" katanya.

.

'GGRAAPP' pedang pemberian Hagoromo berada tepat di genggaman Naruto. " Tapi kenapa hanya aku dan sensei yang dapat memakainya?" Tanya Nauto bingung akan pernyataan yang di ucapkan senseinya.

.

" Karena berat pedang itu sama dengan berat 100 gunung " kata Hagoromo enteng. Naruto Terbelabak dengan apa yang dikatakan senseinya itu. " Ba…ba…bagaimana.. Bii…sa?" Tanya Naruto belabakan. " Kau pikir latihan denganku itu seperti latihan biasa begitu?" hagoromo kembali bertanya kepada naruto.

.

" Tidak sensei, pada saat aku pertama berlatih denganmu aku merasa tubuhku itu tidak dapat digerakan. Pertama aku berfikir karena Gravitasi di dimensi Hiraisin berbeda dengan Gravitasi di Dunia Ninja. Tetapi aku berfikir ulang dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Ternyata kau yang menambahkan Gravitasi di sini hingga berkali-kali lipat dengan Gravitasi di Dunia Ninja, Apakah aku benar sensei." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar kepada senseinya.

.

Hagoromo yang sedari tadi melongo pun kembali brbicara " Jenius seperti biasa. Hmm.. Naruto?" kata Hagoromo kepada Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum. " Aku menambahkan 1 ton berat Gravitasi di sini setiap harinya.." tambah Hagoromo.

.

" Itu yang ketiga sekarang yang ke empat" kata Hagoromo dengan memberikan Sekotak Box yang berukuran sedang. " Apa ini sensei?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang melihat-lihat kotak tersebut. " Ini berisi pakaian, Baka… tidak mungkin kau memakai pakaian yang sudah terlalu kecil untukmu itu" tambah Hagoromo.

.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " Kau adalah diriku. Kau adalah diriku yang Baka." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang sangat mengejek kepada Hagoromo. ' Sial, kenapa aku harus memakai kata itu saat perkenalan' batin Hagoromo. Dia menjadi salah tingkah, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

.

" Sudah sekarang buka " kata Hagoromo yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto membuka kotak tersebut dan terlihat Baju dan celana yang berwarna putih berlengan panjang dan sebuah jubah. Tetapi ia melihat jubah Berwarna dasar merah dengan jilatan api putih di bawahnya, dan dengan Kanji '' SAGE '' di belakang ( Bayangin jubah Naruto saat lawan pain. Bedanya jilatan apinya bukan hitam tetapi putih, dan ditambah kanji Sage di belakangnya).

.

" Hadiah terakhir untukmu " setelah mengatakan itu Hagoromo langsung merapal segel tangan yang sangat panjang dan rumit, lalu ia mengucapkan " Jikkukan : Time Travel". Lalu muncul portal akibat jutsu Hagoromo.

.

" Kau akan ku kirim ke Masa Depan sedikit merubah Takdir yang ditentukan.." ucap Hagoromo. " Sekarang simpan hadiah yang aku berikan.."kata Hagoromo. Lalu Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung merapal segel tangan dan mengucapkan "**Fuuinjutsu**** : Things Seal** " lalu barang pemberian Hagoromo seperti Pedang dan Box tersedot ke tangan Naruto.

.

" Masuklah.. Naruto ingat pesanku ubahlah takdir takdir yang buruk.. ciptakanlah perdamaian melalui jalan yang aku ajarkan…" kata Hagoromo yang tubuhnya menjadi transparan dan menghilang ditiup angin…

.

" Aku akan melakukan sesuai pesanmu sensei.!" Kata Naruto bersemangat lalu ia pun melompat kearah portal dan menghilang di telan portal..

.

Di Konoha Masa Depan….

.

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut biru tua bermata hitam legam a.k.a. Mikoto Uchiha dan teman satu timnya yang bermbut merah panjang a.k.a. Kushina Uzumaki sedang menunggu seseorang…

.

" Kushina-chan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Minato-kun?" Tanya Mikoto kepada kushina. Kushina yang mendengar itu wajahnya langsung memerah.

.

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Mikoto-Chan?" Tanya bailk Kushina dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Tiba-tiba muncul kilatan dan terlihat seseorang berambut pirang dengan pakaian Jounin yang compang-camping dan tidak luput luka-luka yang menyertainya. " MIINNATO-KUUN" kushina berlari kearah pemuda berambut pirang.

.

Tetapi Mikoto menarik tangan Kushina " Tunggu… Minato, tadi baik-baik saja kan Kushina?" Tanya Mikoto mikoto segera mengaktifkan Sharingannya. ' Ini bukan Genjutsu kenapa dia mirip dengan Minato?' tanyanya dalam hati. " Kushina katakan pada minato aku tidak dapat ikut misi bersama kalian, aku harus merawat pemuda ini." Lanjut Mikoto. Mikoto menonaktifkan Sharingannya dan membawa pemuda itu ke rumahnya sendiri.

.

Sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian itu dan pemuda yang sekarang seluruh badannya sedang di perban itu sekarang sedang berbaring di ranjang mikoto dan mikoto sedang memandangi wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat… ' Tampan sekali' batin mikoto dengan wajah yang memerah..

.

Lalu tiba-tiba pemuda itu membuka matanya dan ia mengucapkan " Ini dimana?" Tanya pemuda itu. Mikoto yang ketauan sedang memandangi pemuda itu langsung memerah karena malu. "Di Konoha, dirumahku " kata mikoto yang sedang memerah. Naruto yang mendengar kata Konoha langsung bangun dan menggeram kesakitan " AAARRGGHH" rintihnya. " Kau ini masih sakit. Lebih baik kau tidur lagi" ucap mikoto khawatir.

.

Tanpa mendengar perintah Mikoto Naruto langsung duduk silang dan menutup matanya berkonsentrasi… beberapa menit kemudian ia membuka matanya dan melihat kea mikoto yang sedang tidur memegangi tangannya. Naruto pun tanpa berpikir langsung memandangi Mikoto.

.

' Dia Cantik ' sambil mengelus-elus tangan mikoto yang memegangi tangannya. Dan secara tidak langsung membangunkan mikoto. " Kau sudah bangun, aku akan lapor pada Sandaime-sama.." dan mikoto menghilang disertai dengan kepulan asap putih.

.

Di Kantor Hokage…

.

Tiba-tiba asap menepul di depan meja sang Hokage. " Lapor Hokage-sama, pemuda itu sudah bangun" kata mikoto memberi Hormat. Hokage yang sedang melihat jendela besar yang ada di ruangannya pun menjawab " Mari kita kerumahmu Mikoto-Chan" dan mereka berdua menghilang disertai kepulan asap putih.

.

Di Kamar Mikoto,Komplek Uchiha

.

Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang bermeditasi tepatnya sedang menyerap energy alam untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya yaitu tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruto.

.

NARUTO POV ON

.

Aku terbangun dan melihat gadis cantik yang sedang menungguiku aku sediki kaget kenapa dia ingin melapor ke pada Sandaime, karena dimassaku Hokage masih Nidaime yang dipimpin Kakekku Tobirama Senju. Ternyata aku tidak terlempar terlalu jauh ke masa depan. Lalu aku aku memutuskan untuk mengganti perban yang ada di tubuhku dengan pakaian hadiah dari Hagoromo-Sensei.

.

NARUTO POV OFF

NORMAL POV ON

.

Muncul dua kepulan asap putih tepat di kamar Naruto bermeditasi. Mereka pun memandang kaget kearah pemuda tersebut. " Kau beberapa hari yang lalu melapor dia terluka parah bukan?" Tanya sang Sandaime a.k.a. Hiruzen Sarutobi. " Saya juga kaget, Hokage-sama." Jawab Mikoto.

.

" Siapa Namamu nak?" Tanya Hiruzen kepada Naruto. Lalu Naruto membuka matanya dan terlihat sepasang mata biru sahire miliknya.

.

" Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruto " jawabnya singkat dan kembali menutup matanya. " Hiruzen yang mendengar nama itu lansung kaget setengah mati.

.

" Ba…ba…gaaii…mana.. bisa.." Tanya hiruzen terbata-bata. Mikoto yang melihat hokage kaget langsung mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan melempar kunai kearah naruto. Naruto dengan masih duduk mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menangkap kunai dengan mengapitkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dan membuat Hiruzen dan Mikoto kaget.

.

' Dia dapat menangkap kunai secepat itu dengan jarinya pula ' batin keduannya. " Kau jangan terlalu galak nona manis… Hiruzen ceritakan kepadannya.." kata Naruto santai.

.

Sang sandaime kaget namanya di ketahui. Dia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya. Karena dia pernah bertemu dengan Naruto jauh di masa lalu. Dia mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Mikoto. Mikoto sempat kaget bahwa lelaki yang ia sukai ternyata berumur lebih dari 90 tahun.

.

" Kau jangan menceritakan hal bodoh Hiruzen. aku ini berumur 20 tahun, aku ini terlempar ke dimensi Hiraisin dan terlempar ke masa ini." Jawab Naruto. " Oh" mereka berdua hanya ber OH ria dengan apa yang naruto ceritakan.

.

Naruto bangun dan memegang pundak hiruzen dan mikoto. Mereka menghilang dan muncul lagi di Kantor Hokage. ( Naruto mampu berteleportasi tanpa tanda apapun, tanpa cakra berkat latihannya dengan rikudou. Jadi Hiraisinnya Naruto itu termasuk Jurus Dewa karena tanpa Cakra dan tanpa tanda.)

.

Di Kantor Hokage…

.

Semua Anbu yang berada di ruangan. Itu kaget kilatan berwarna merah datang di kantor tersebut. Kilatan tersebut menghilang dan muncul Hokage,Mikoto dan Orang yang asing bagi para Anbu tersebut.

.

Lalu para Anbu yang berjumlah 10 orang keluar dan menodongkan kunai mereka kearah Naruto. " ternyata ini sambutan Konoha terhadapku yang sudah kembali" Tanya Naruto. Hiruzen yang tau maksud naruto langsung menyuruh para Anbu untuk keluar.

.

" Naruto, Kenapa kau meneleport ku kesini?" Tanya Hiruzen sedikit bingung dengan tindakan naruto yang membawanya kembali ke kantornya. " aku hanya ingin kau menambahkanku sebagai jounin Konoha." Ucap Naruto memasang muka tak berdosa.

.

" Lalu, kenapa kau meneleportku juga?" Kata Mikoto bingung melebihi Hiruzen. " Aku ingin berterimakasih kepadamu dengan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Bagaimana kau mau apa tidak?" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum.

.

' KKKKYYYAA… Jalan-jalan itu namanya Kencan' jerit Mikoto dalam hati. " A….ku…" " mau" ucapan mikoto terpotong dengan ucapan Hiruzen. " Baiklah kita jalan sekarang " ucap Naruto langsung menarik Mikoto keluar ruangan hokage.

.

' DASAR ANAK MUDA' batinnya dengan menyeringai, Hiruzen pun kembali kemeja Kerjanya untuk menandatangani Kertas yang menumpuk.

.

Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan Mikoto pun memulai pembicaraan " Hmm… Mikoto-Chan kita sampai tempat saat aku sedang senang" Ucap Naruto kepada Mikoto. Sedangkan Mikoto sedang mengatur Nafasnya kaget Kalau orang yang disukainya menambahkan suffix ' Chan' pada namanya.

.

" Ehmm. Danau ini juga tempatku jika sedang sendiri.." kata Mikoto memerah. " hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto. " Karena aku suka dengan apa yang namanya sendiri.." Jawab Mikoto dengan mulai duduk juga diikuti dengan Naruto.

.

Naruto melempar batu ke danau tersebut. " Kau tau Mikoto-Chan. Sebenarnya aku…" ucap Naruto dengan ragu-ragu. ' Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat aku memberitahukannya kepada Mikoto-Chan, Ah… sepertinya ini terlalu cepat' pikirnya karena ada yang mengganjal dalam dirinya atau lebih tepatnya dalam hatinya.

.

" Sebenarnya Apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mikoto kepada Naruto yang membuat Naruto bingung ingin berbicara apa.

.

" hehe.. tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Naruto dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

'' DEEGGG''

.

jantung Naruto berdetak kencang dan merasakan firasat buruk tentang Uzushiogakure. " Maaf, Mikoto-Chan aku harus pergi…" setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung menghilang disertai kilatan merah. ' Padahal aku belum.. mengatakannya' Batin Mikoto yang tidak senang di tinggalkan begitu saja.

.

Di Kantor Hokage….

.

Muncul kilatan merah di Ruangan Hokage. Hokage yang tahu itu adalah Naruto ( Karena tidak ada Shinobi yang menghilang dan muncul meninggalkan Kilatan Merah ).

.

Ia langsung bertanya " Kenapa kau kembali kesini?" Tanya Sandaime Hokage a.k.a. Hiruzen Sarutobi. " Aku merasakan Firasat tentang Uzushiogakure? Sepertinya ini keadaan genting di Uzushigakure, Oleh karena itu aku meminta izin untuk pergi ke Uzushio sekarang.." kata Naruto panjang dengan Nada yang serius.

.

" Baiklah jika terjadi apa-apa? Kau dapat membantunya karena Uzushio adalah Sahabat baik Konoha." Kata Hiruzen dengan wibawanya. " Haii, Hokage-sama" lalu Naruto menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilatan merah. ' Kemampuannya sangat jauh di atasku..' Batin Hiruzen lalu ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya menjadi Hokage.

.

Di Uzushiogakure, Ruangan Uzukage.

.

" Kita harus bertempur Habis-habisan. Kita tidak dapat meminta bantuan Konoha karena Musuh sudah siap tempur." Kata seseorang yang terdengar seperti pemimpin dari Desa Uzushiogakure a.k.a. Sandaime Uzukage. " Haii, Uzukage -sama." Ucap seseorang dengan topeng, atau mungkin seorang Anbu.

.

Muncul kilatan merah yang membuat sang Uzukage kaget. Terlihat seseorang yang berambut pirang yang berambut panjang didepan dan rambut belakangnya dikuncir dengan berpakaian putih tetapi dengan Jubah merah dengan jilatan api putih.

.

" Siaa..pa..kau?" Tanya sang Sandaime Uzukage.

.

' Dia cepat sekali' hanya itu yang berada dipikiran sang Sandaime. " Nama saya Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruto, Saya kesini mengecek karena saya mendapat firasat buruk disini." Kata Naruto dengan mengenalkan namanya yang membuat Sandaime Uzukage tersebut ' TERKAGET '.

.

" Tii..dak mungkiiin…" kata Sandaime dengan terkejut. " Naruto merupakan keponakan kakekku atau pamanku." Ucap seseorang Sandaime karena sekarang umurnya menginjak kepala 6. " Hn… Sekarang apa yang terjadi disini..?" Tanya Naruto yang dengan sedikit kesal karena semua kakek-kakek yang mengenal namanya semuanya terkejut.

.

" Aliansi Kumo-Iwa-Kiri berniat menghancurkan desa ini… " Dengan nada sedih. " Hmm.. sekarang ungsikan seluruh Penduduk dan Ninja ke konoha.. Aku yang akan menghadapi mereka.." kata Naruto santai tetapi ia Serius dengan apa yang ia katakan.

.

" Kau jangan bercanda nak… Tidak mungkin kau akan mengalahkan sekitar 10.000 Ninja berpangkat Jounin dan Chunnin sendirian." Kata Sandaime dengan nada yang sedikit meremehkan .

.

" Kumpulan Semua Ninja dan penduduk ke lapangan…. Sekarang" lalu Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna merah. " Neko" ucap Sandaime atau lebih tepatnya itu memanggil. Muncul seseorang Anbu bertopeng ''Neko = Kucing''.

.

" Kunpulkan semua penduduk dan Ninja di Lapangan " ucap Sandaime dengan tegas. "Haii, Sandaime-Sama." Lalu menghilang dengan tempat itu via Shunsin.

.

10 menit kemudian…

.

Terlihat suara Riuh gaduh terdengar di Lapangan di tengah Desa Uzushiogakure. Muncul Kilatan berwarna merah. " Apakah semua sudah berkumpul? " Tanya Naruto kepada Sandaime. "sudah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sandaime.

.

" Memindahkan kalian ke Konoha" ucap Naruto singkat. Kemudian setelah mengucapkan itu merapal segel rumit dan muncul kanji-kanji lalu Naruto mengentakan kakinya dan semua orang yang sedang ricuh lenyap menghilang ke konoha.

.

Di Konoha, Gerbang Konoha

.

Muncul banyak orang berambut merah yang muncul. " Dimana ini?" hanya kata-kata itulah yang membuat para penduduk maupun Ninja berdebat. " Kita ada di Konoha" sekarang Sandaime Uzukage berbicara menenangkan masyarakatnya. " Kita akan mengungsi di Konoha" lanjut sang Sandaime.

.

Lalu semua orang masuk menuju ke konoha. Sang sandaime Uzukage mewakili Semua Klan Uzumaki, melapor kepada Sandaime Hokage.

.

Di Ruangan Hokage

.

" Oh, Uzukage-dono. Kenapa Anda kesini? Menurut Anbu yang berpatroli, Anda datang besama warga dan ninja Uzushiogakure apa itu benar?" kata Sang Sandaime Hiruzen. " Benar, Hokage-dono. Kami kesini untuk mengungsi karena Desa kami diserang oleh Aliansi Kumo-Iwa-Kiri." Jawab Uzukage.

.

" Bagaimana dengan Naruto-san?" Tanya Hokage kepada Uzukage. " Oh.. Naruto-san dia berniat menghadapi mereka.." jawab Uzukage dengan Nada sedikit khawatir.

.

" hm… sepertinya aka nada Perang Dunia hinobi ke- 3" dengan Nada yang cenderung santai. " Kenapa anda terlihat santai Hokage-dono?" Tanya Uzukage dengan penasaran.

.

" Karena dipihak kita ada ninja Hebat." Kata Hokage dengan tersenyum. " Kalau boleh saya tau siapa yang dimaksud?" Tanya Uzukage tambah penasaran. " Namikaze Bersaudara " kata Hokage singkat.

.

Lalu sang Sandaime Hokage memegang sebuah kunai bercabang tiga dengan kertas fuiin yang melekat.

.

" Kunai apa itu Hokage-dono?" Tanya Uzukage. " Ini milik.." ucap Hokage sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kunai itu dan muncul kilatan kuning. " Dia " Lanjut Hokage sambil menunjuk kilatan kuning. Kilatan kuning itu muncul seseorang yang mirip dengan Naruto.

.

" Ada apa Hokage-sama?" Tanya Pemuda itu atau yang biasa kitasebut Namikaze Minato. " Bantu… Saudara satu di Uzushiogakure yang sedang menghadapi 10.000 Ninja yang akan mengancurkan Uzushiogakure… cepat laksanakan" Kata Hiruzen penuh wibawa " Haii, Hokage-sama " lalu minato menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilatan kuning. ' Shinobi Konoha memang menakutkan' Batin sang Sandaime Uzukage.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Gomen gak ada adegan actionnya. Chapter depan saya jamin ada Battlenya. Terimakasih buat para READERS sekalian yang telah memberikan KRITIK, DAN SARANnya. Dan untuk waktunya untuk membaca FIC YANG GAJE. Dan Tunggu di chapter depan. Klik FAVORITE bagi yang suka dengan FIC ini, Klik FOLLOWS buat yang ingin tahu perkembangan FIC ini dari Chapter ke Chapter, Dan Jangan Lupa REVIEWS nya. KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN akan sangat bermanfaat untuk saya.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU

.

R  
E

V  
I  
E  
W  
S


	5. Chapter 5: Pertempuran di Uzushiogakure

Title : Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto x Mikoto dan Minato x Kushina

Author : Uzumaki-Namikaze Elmas

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi

.

Sebelumnya Di Chapter 4 :

.

Lalu sang Sandaime Hokage memegang sebuah kunai bercabang tiga dengan kertas fuiin yang melekat di kunai tersebut.

.

" Kunai apa itu Hokage-dono?" Tanya Uzukage. " Ini milik.." ucap Hokage sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kunai itu dan muncul kilatan kuning. " Dia " Lanjut Hokage sambil menunjuk kilatan kuning. Kilatan kuning itu muncul seseorang yang mirip dengan Naruto.

.

" Ada apa Hokage-sama?" Tanya Pemuda itu atau yang biasa kitasebut Namikaze Minato. " Bantu… Saudara satu Klanmu Naruto di Uzushiogakure yang sedang menghadapi 10.000 Ninja yang akan mengancurkan Uzushiogakure… cepat laksanakan" Kata Hiruzen penuh wibawa " Haii, Hokage-sama " lalu minato menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilatan kuning. ' Shinobi Konoha memang menakutkan' Batin sang Sandaime Uzukage.

.

*Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI* Chapter 5 : Pertempuran di Uzushiogakure.

.

Di Medan pertempuran terdapat hanya seseorang berambut pirang yang berdiri di depan puluhan ribuan orang. ' Jadi mereka ingin menghancurkan Uzushio dalam sekali serangan' pikir Naruto dengan menyeringai.

.

Datang kepulan asap di depan Naruto. " Saya Minato Namikaze. Dikirim oleh Sandaime Hokage untuk membantu anda, Naruto-nii" kata Minato tersenyum. " hmm… kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat alisnya.

.

" Karena aku berjanji untuk melindungi seorang yang berdarah Namikaze" jawab Minato dengan tersenyum tulus.

.

" Bukannya banyak orang yang bermarga Namikaze?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. " Semua Klan Namikaze sudah punah hanya tersisa aku dan kau, Naruto-nii" kata Minato. " Baiklah karena kau yatim-piatu kau akan ku angkat menjadi saudaraku? Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Minato

.

Minato besalaman dengan Naruto. " 19 tahun. jadi kau akan menjadi kakakku?" Tanya Minato. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Baiklah, Kita urus mereka dulu, dik.." kata Naruto mengeluarkan kunainya. " Ayo, sadarkan mereka, kak…" Kata Minato dengan tersenyum.

.

" Aku duluan, Minato.." menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah. ' Jadi Naruto-nii bisa Hiraisin' pikir Minato. Minato langsung mengeluarkan tiga. kunai cabang tiga ( kunai Hiraisin ), Minato melemparkan kunainya sambil merapal segel tangan dan mengucapkan " Kunai Kagebunshin No Jutsu " 3 Kunai yang di lemparkan Minato menjadi berjumlah ratusan dan menghujam ke arah ratusan Shinobi Alianshi.

.

Setelah itu terdapat banyak teriakan dari Shinobi Alianshi.

.

Shinobi POV ON…

.

" Hey, kau Shinobi Iwa. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi di sini.?" Tanya Shinobi yang memakai ikat kepala kumo.

.

" Aku tidak tahu" jawab Shinobi Iwa tersebut. Lalu datang kunai cabang tiga kearah mereka. Dengan cekatan kedua Ninja itu menghindar dari hujaman kunai tersebut. " Kunai apa ini? " Tanya Shinobi Iwa yang langsung memegang kunai dan menggerak-gerakannya kunai itu.

.

" Jangan Kau pegang siapa tahu itu Jebakan.." kata Shinobi Iwa. " Ini hanya kuna.." lalu setelah mengucapkan itu Shinobi itu tewas tanpa sebab seketika.

.

" Shinobi Iwa siapa namamu?" Tanya Shinobi berikat kepala Kumogakure. Merasa tidak ada jawaban shinobi itu berbalik menghadap ke Shinobi tadi dan kaget karena Lawan bicaranya tewas seketika. ' Siapa musuhku kali ini' Batin Shinobi Kumo itu.

.

" GGRRAAAAHHH" teriakan Shinobi. ' Sial, musuhku kali ini sangat kuat' Tanya Shinobi kumo tsb sambil mengeluarkan kunai dengan tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. " Kau mencariku.." ada seseorang yang berada dibelakan Shinobi Kumo tsb. Dengan cekatan Shinobi Kumo itu mengarahkan kunainnya ke belakang. " JJJLLEEBB" tubuh sang Shinobi seperti tertusuk dari belakang. Dan Shinobi Kumo tewas Seketika.

.

Shinobi POV OFF

.

Di Tempat Kage…

.

Semua Kage yang memimpin Pertempuran Senang merasa mereka telah menang jadi mereka santai-santai di barisan paling belakang. Tiba-tiba asap mengepul di depan para Kage yang memimpin pemusnahan Klan Uzumaki. " Lapor, Raikage-sama pasukan kita diobrak-abrik entah oleh siapa. Mengakibatkan banyak Shinobi dari ke-tiga desa banyak yang tewas." Kata Shinobi yang memakai Hittai ate Kumogakure. " APA…? BAGAIMANA BISA?" Tanya Raikage dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. " huh.. baiklah aku akan ke medan pertempuran suruh semua Shinobi mundur..!" ucap Raikage dengan menghela Nafas. Muncul kepulan asap lagi " Lapor, Raikage-sama Barisan pertama dan kedua sudah musnah seketika." Ucap Shinobi berikat kepala Kirigakure. " APA…? BISA-BISANYA… LAPISAN PERTAMA DAN KEDUAKAN BERISI SETENGAH PASUKAN KITA.." Ucap Raikage dengan Amarah yang meluap lagi. Situbuh Raikage dialiri listrik bervoltase tinggi. Lalu Raikage menghilang seketika.." Apa kita tetap berdiam diri disini?" Tanya Tsuchikage. " Sepertinya begitu.." jawab Mizukage.

.

Raikage muncul di pepohonan yang lebat. " HEEIII, CEPAT KAU MUNCUL.." Teriak Raikage. Lalu muncul Kilatan merah tepat di depan Raikage. " Aku sudah muncul Raikage-sama " ucap seorang yang berambut pirang atau yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto. " KENAPA KAU MENYERANG PASUKANKU?" Tanya Raikage dengan nada yang menggentak. " Ingin menyadarkanmu." Jawab Naruto dengan datar.

.

" Apa Maksudmu menyadarkan?" Tanya Raikage yang sekarang sudah mulai tenang. " Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan Uzushiogakure?" Tanya Naruto dengan dinginnya. " Apa kau iri dengan kekuatan Fuuinjutsu Klan Uzumaki? Tidak sadarkah kau Klan Uzumaki telah membantu semua desa Ninja besar untuk menyegel bijuu mereka?" Lanjut Naruto dengan dingin. Raikage ( Raikage disini ayahnya A) terdiam merasa bersalah

.

" Baiklah, aku merasa kalau aku itu salah, Aku akan menyuruh semua pasukan Alianshi untuk mundur. Tetapi kau harus melawanku dulu? Bagaimana?" Tanya Raikage dengan bersemangat lalu menghilang dan memukul Naruto dari samping membuat naruto terpental beberapa meter. Lalu Naruto bangun sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya " Kau cepat sekali Raikage-sama" Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilatan berwarna merah.

.

' Kemana dia?' hanya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Raikage. Naruto tiba-tiba muncul disamping Raikage dan memukul Raikage membuat Raikage terpental beberapa meter. Raikage bangun dengan tidak terluka sedikitpun. " Oh.. Jutsu itu menambah kecepatan dan sebagai pertahanan. Apa Nama jutsu itu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Raikage.

.

" Raiton No Yori " jawab Raikage. Raikage yang melihat mayat Shinobinya.. Menggeram marah kepada Naruto. Kemudian Raikage menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul didepan Naruto tetapi setelah tinggal beberapa centi lagi pukulannya mengenai Naruto. Tetapi Raikage tidak sengaja melihat mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi Ultimate Rinnegan. " Tsukyunomi " gumam Naruto. Raikage yang akan memukul Naruto tergeletak seketika.

.

Di pikiran Raikage..

.

Raikage diikat di sebuah Papan tiang berbentuk X. " Raikage, disini aku adalah dewa. kau akan disiksa disini selama 72 jam. 72 jam sama dengan 1 detik di dunia nyata."

.

Masih tersisa 71 jam 59 menit 59 detik lagi… ucap Naruto sambil menusuk nusukan tombak atau pedang ke perut Raikage.

.

Di dunia Nyata…

.

" AAARRRRGGGHHH " teriak Raikage, Petir yang mengalir di tubuhnya menghilang. 'Ternyata Raikage lemah di Genjutsu' pikir Naruto. " Ternyata mereka hanya iri dengan Klan Uzumaki dan mengencam Klan Uzumaki Berbahaya bagi Desa Ninja Mereka" Setelah itu Naruto menggendong Raikage Bridal Style dan menghilang meninggalkan kilatan berwarna merah.

.

Di tempat para Kage..

.

Naruto muncul sambil menggendong raikage ala Bridal Style. Semua Kage dan semua penjaga kaget. Raikage orang terkuat di antara mereka Pingsan melawan seorang anak muda. " Tenang dia tidak mati, dia hanya pingsan." Ucap Naruto datar. " Suruh pasukan Kalian Untuk mundur atau pasukan kalian akan lenyap.." ancam Naruto kepada Semua Kage dengan melepaskan Killing Intents ( KI ) yang sangat besar kepada semua kage yang mengakibatkan 2 kage menunduk dan semua penjaga pingsan seketika. " Tidak akan.." ucap Tuschikage dengan nada yang tegas. Lalu Naruto meletakan Tubuh Raikage dan menghilang meninggalkan kilatan berwarna merah bersama Tsuchikage. " Dia sangat kuat " ucap Mizukage.

.

Di tempat Minato..

.

MINATO POV ON

.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundakku secara reflexs aku langsung mengayunkan kunaiku ke belakang. Tetapi orang itu menangkis kunaiku. " Cukup Minato. " ucap seseorang yang mirip denganku atau yang aku panggil Naruto-nii. " Baik, kak" ucapku kepada Nii-Sanku.

.

MINATO POV OFF

NORMAL POV ON

.

" Jinton : Genkai Hakuri No Jutsu" ucap Tsucikage dengan menembakan elemen debunya. " Awas… " Teriak Naruto kepada Minato yang lengah. Dan mereka berdua berteleport ke samping Tsucikage.

.

Tsuchikage sempat kaget dengan adanya musuh yang berada di sampingnya, tetapi dia sudah siap dengan jutsunya " Doton : Kengan No Jutsu " Tangan Tsuchikage yang kecil menjadi keras seperti batu menghajar Naruto hingga Naruto terpental beberapa meter. " Kau melupakanku " Ucap Minato dengan membuat Bola cakra berwarna biru.

.

" Rasakan ini. RASENGAN..!" ucap Minato sambil mengarahkan Bola Cakra yang disebut Rasengan ke arah Tsuchikage. Tapi sayang Tsuchikage sudah siap menahan Rasengan Minato dengan tangannya yang masih sekeras batu itu. Dan " BBBLLLAAARR " Terjadi ledakan yang besar di mana Minato bertarung. Lalu Minato keluar dari kepulan asap bersama Tsuchikage sedang beradu Taijutsu. Sedangkan Naruto yang terpental mulai berdiri ' Kau bisa menahan orang selevel kage berarti kau ini sudah selevel Kage, Minato… ' Pikir Naruto sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir di mulutnya.

.

" Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini " ucap Naruto kemudian ia menghilang meninggalkan Kilatan berwarna merah. Minato yang sedang beradu Taijutsu dengan Tsuchikage, melihat celah dan menendang Tsuchikage hingga terpental. Naruto muncul di belakang Tsuchikage yang sedang terpental kemudian Naruto menendang Tsuchikage hingga Tsuchikage terpental ke atas. Di saat Tsucikage terlempar ke atas Naruto merubah matanya menjadi Ultimate Rinnegan dan tangannya menjadi Misil. " Shurado " Naruto menembakan Misilnya dan

.

" BBUUMM "

.

Ledakan terjadi di langit Tempat Naruto bertarung. Tanpa diduga Sang Tsuchikage tersebut keluar dari tempat dengan luka yang cukup parah walaupun ia sudah menggenakan elemen debunya untuk melindungi dirinya tetapi Tsuchikage masih mendapat Luka yang termasuk kategori Parah.

.

" Namamu siapa anak muda? Dan kau?" Tanya Tsuchikage. " Naruto, Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruto dan Dia adikku Namikaze Minato " jawab Naruto dengan datar. " Apa Kau juga berasal dari Konoha?" Tanya Tsuchikage lagi. " Hn.." gumam Naruto.

.

" Sebaiknya kau kembali ke desamu dan melindungi desamu!" tawar Naruto kepada Tsuchikage. " Aku akan mengingat nama kalian.." kemudian Sang Tsuchikage meninggalkan Naruto dan Minato dengan cara terbang. " Minato tadi kau sudah menandaikukan?" Tanya Naruto kepada sang adik. " Ya " ucap Minato singkat. " Ikuti aku " setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung meninggalkan tempat itu menggunakan Hiraisin.

.

Di Uzushiogakure.

.

Ternyata pertarungan Naruto dan Minato melawan Tsuchikage adalah sebagai pemancing perhatian Naruto agar ia tidak memperhatikan gerak-gerik Shinobi Alianshi yang tujuan aslinya adalah Membuat Uzushiogakure sudah rata dengan tanah. Naruto yang berada disana hanya mendecih kesal " Cih… sudah kuduga mereka sudah menghancurkan Uzushiogakure. Untung Klan Uzumaki sudah ku ungsikan ke Konoha. " Ucap Naruto. " Minato ayoo.. kita pulang ke konoha " Kata Naruto kepada Minato " Baik…kak " Setelah mengucapkan itu mereka berdua sudah menghilang ke konoha.

.

Di Konohagakure, Ruangan Hokage.

.

Lalu muncul kilatan merah dan kuning di depan sang Sandaime Hokage dan Uzukage. " Lapor Hokage-sama Misi gagal." Ucap Minato kepada Hiruzen Sarutobi. " Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hiruzen kepada Minato. " Saya tidak tahu. Tetapi Naruto-nii mungkin tahu sesuatu" kata Minato sambil menunjuk Naruto. ' Sudah kuduga Naruto akan mengangkat Minato menjadi adiknya' pikir Hiruzen. " hmm. Bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen kepada Naruto.

.

" Kami berhasil memukul mundur mereka tetapi mereka berhasil menghancurkan Uzushiogakure. " ucap Naruto dengan Nada sedikit bersalah. " Sudah tidak apa-apa Naruto. Saya sebagai Perwakilan Klan Uzumaki mengucapkan Terimakasih banyak karena kau telah membantu kami" Sekarang Uzukage yang berbicara. " Tetapi anda dapat tinggal di konoha menjadikan Klan Uzumaki menjadi Klan di Konoha. Apa anda Setuju Uzukage-Sama?" Minato mengucapkan pendapatnya kepada Sang Uzukage. " Hmm… sepertinya kami tidak akan merepotkan Konoha… kami akan mengembara saja…" kata sang Uzukage..

.

" Baiklah kalau begitu malam ini Klan Uzumaki akan bermalam di Konoha. Sebaiknya besok baru memulai perjalanan kalian" Ucap Hiruzen kepada Leader Klan Uzumaki Tersebut..

.

" Naruto kau akan kutempatkan di Team 9. Bersama Mikoto, Kushina dan Minato. Apa kau setuju Naruto?" Lanjut Hiruzen yang mengalihkan pembicaraan kepada Naruto. " Haii, Hokage-sama."

.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Minato keluar dari Ruangan Hokage. Minato meminta Naruto untuk tinggal bersamanya. Naruto yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal akhirnya mau untuk tinggal bersama Minato.

.

Di Rumah Minato.

.

Rumah yang tergolong menjadi rumah yang besar itulah tempat tinggal Minato Namikaze. Di rumah tersebut terdapat Fasilitas seperti Training Ground, dll.

.

" Minato, Kamarku di sebelah mana?" Tanua Naruto bingung karena banyak ruangan di rumah Minato. " Hmm… lebih baik kau ku antar Naruto- nii " ucap Minato. Lalu Minato mengantarkan Naruto ke tempat peristirahatannya…

.

" Tunggu Minato, jutsu apa yang kau pakai saat menghantam Tsuchikage? Bisa kau ajarkan itu padaku? " Tanya Naruto kepada Minato. " Hm… Jutsu itu namanya Rasengan, kak. Jutsu itu belum sempurna dan aku yang membuatnya beberapa minggu yang lalu… " Ucap Minato. " Sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya. Kenapa Hiraisinmu tidak membutuhkan tanda Naruto-Nii? " Lanjut Minato kembali bertanya ke Naruto. " Itu adalah Hiraisin yang paling sempurna yang hanya aku yang menguasainya. Aku menyempurnakannya bersamanya… " Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Langit – langit.

.

" Baiklah, besok aku akan menyempurnakan Hiraisin… " Ucap Minato dengan semangat. " Tidak, jangan kau menyempurnakan hiraisin. Itu sangat sangat beresiko, 10 % berhasil dan 90 % gagal. " kata Naruto mencoba memperingati adik angkatnya. " Setidaknya aku sudah bisa menyempurnakannya sampai tahap dengan kunai… hahahahaha… " kata Minato dengan tertawa dengan Naruto sambil berjalan ke tempat peristirahatan Naruto…

.

Time Skip Keesok harinya…

.

Rumah Minato adalah tempat Naruto beristirahat. " Minato, aku mau sarapan di ICHIRAKU dulu.." ucap Naruto keluar dari rumah Minato. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto langsung pergi ke kedai ramen ICHIRAKU..

.

Di Kedai Ramen ICHIRAKU..

.

" Hmm… Paman Miso Ramen satu?" ucap Naruto kepada ke pemilika kedai. " Miso ramen segera datang.." ucap pemilik kedai tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya pesanannya pun sampai. 10 menit kemudian Naruto hanya makan 5 miso ramen. " Apa kau mau tambah lagi nak? " Tanya Pemilik kedai. " Tidak paman aku sudah kenyang" jawab Naruto sambil memukul mukul perutnya yang sudah membuncit..

.

" Siapa Namamu anak muda? Perkenalkan Namaku Terauchi. " Tanya paman pemilik kedai yang bernama Terauchi. " Naruto. Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruto." Jawab Naruto singkat. " Ohh… Naruto datang kembali ya.." ucap Terauchi kepada Naruto yang akan meninggalkan Kedai.. " Ya, paman" jawab Naruto lalu ia meninggalkan kedai..

.

" Sebaiknya aku segera ke Training Ground 9 Konoha" Ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang ke Training Ground 9.

.

Di Training Ground 9..

.

" Huh… Jiraiya-Sensei lama sekali... pasti Sensei mesum itu berulah lagi.." kata Kushina sambil menghela nafas dan sedang mondar-mandir.

.

Muncul kilatan berwarna merah tepat berada di depan Kushina. " Kau bukannya pemuda yang Mikoto tolong?" Tanya Kushina kepada Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul. " Hn.." hanya gumaman yag tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang.

.

" Naruto-Kun kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Mikoto. " Karena aku akan bergabung di tim 9." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum kearah Mikoto yang membuat mikoto Blushing. " Hmmm…. Sepertinya di Tim kita ada pasangan baru.." Ucap Seseorang Muncul dengan kilatan kuning ( Tau kan ini siapa? ). " Naruto-Nii Hokage menitipkan ini kepadamu?" Ucap Minato sambil melempar Rompi Jounin. " Hn.." ucap Naruto sambil menangkap Rompi tersebut. " Hmm… Kau ini Uzumaki kan? Kenapa kau tak ikut mengembara?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kushina.

.

" Ya, aku ini Uzumaki tetapi aku yatim-piatu jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di konoha" ucap Kushina sedikit sedih. Minato yang tahu kushina seperti itu langsung merangkul Kushina. Kushina yang mengetahui itu Langsung menjitak Minato.

.

" Ittai, Kenapa Kau menjitakku?" Tanya Minato kepada kushina. " Kau itu sudah tertular guru mesum itu ya?" Tanya Kushina yang rambutnya sudah melambai-lambai. " Aaaaa tidak, aku Cuma mau menenangkanmu kok.. jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.." Kata Minato yang ketakutan. Kushina yang tahu alasan Minato langsung memerah…

.

Kepulan asap muncul dan muncul sesosok orang berambut putih dan memakai rompi Jounin. " hmm… kalian sudah lama berkumpul… Baiklah kita berkumpul disini untuk melaksanakan Misi Terakhir kalian… Karena situasi Konoha menjadi Siaga perang…" ucap Jiraiya Panjang lebar.

.

Jiraiya yang menyadari ada seseorang yang asing baginya," Kau siapa? Apa tingkatanmu? Dan kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Jiraiya bertubi-tubi sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang bersandar di pohon sambil menutup matanya. Merasa Naruto Dipanggil ia membuka matanya dan menjawab Pertanyaan jiraiya. " Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruto. Jounin . Diperintahkan Hokage-sama untuk bergabung di tim 9." Kata Naruto dengan malas.

.

" hm.. baiklah karena kau baru berada di tim, kau akan ku uji bagaimana?" Tanya jiraya kepada Naruto. " Terserah " ucap Naruto pasrah kemudian berdiri. Lalu jiraiya menyiapkan kuda-kuda sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri tanpa kuda-kuda. " Apa Kau sudah siap bocah?" Tanya Jiraiya berusaha memancing amarah Naruto tetapi Naruto hanya memandangnya datar. ' Anak yang menarik ' pikir Jiraiya. " Apa Kau juga sudah siap pak TUA?" ucap Naruto santai dengan penekanan kata '''TUA''. " Sial, kau bocah " setelah itu jiraiya langsung berlari berniat menghajar Naruto. ' Mudah sekali memancingnya agar marah ' ucap Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

.

Sementara tinggal berapa Centi lagi kepalan tangan jiraiya mengenai Naruto tiba-tiba Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul dibelakang jiraiya lalu Naruto memukul punggung jiraya. ' Cepat sekali, Seperti Minato / Minato-Kun ' pikiran semua anggota tim minus Minato. Lalu jiraiya menengok ke belakang Mendapati Naruto yang berdiri santai. " Hm.. baiklah aku menyerah.." ucap Jiraiya mengangkat tangannya ' Aku tidak mau mati muda. Dia Itu RED FLASH FROM KONOHA.." lanjutnya dalam hati. Semua murid Jiraiya minus Minato Sweatdrop ' Apa yang dilakukan Sensei… mengalah?' itu yang berada dipikiran Kushina dan Mikoto. ' Kau Hebat Naruto-nii..' batin Minato.

.

" Kita mendapat misi untuk mengawasi perbatasan Negara Api…" Kata Jiraiya yang berada dalam mode serius. " Karena di tim kita terdapat tiga jounin sementara Mikoto dan Kushina masih Chunnin. Kita bagi menjadi 3 kelompok. aku akan berjaga sendiri, Minato bersama Kushina,dan Naruto bersama Mikoto. Jika ada ninja dari Negara lain cepat habisi. Apa kalian mengerti?" lanjut Jiraiya dengan panjang lebar. ' Pembagian yang merata ' pikir Minato sambil megeluarkan seringaiannya. " Ku tunggu di depan gerbang 10 menit lagi.." setelah mengucapkan itu mereka langsung pergi via shunsin ke rumah masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan semua peralatan ninja mereka.

.

Di Gerbang konoha, 10 menit kemudian…

.

" Apa semua sudah siap?" Tanya jiraiya kepada semua anak didiknya. " Haii, Sensei" ucap mereka bersamaan. Lalu dalam perjalanan mereka tidak terdapat orang yang memulai pembicaraan sebelum sampai di tujuan.

.

Di Perbatasan Hi no Kuni

.

" Baik sekarang, aku akan membuat tenda di sebelah utara. Minato dan Kushina di sebelah Barat. Dan Naruto dan Mikoto di sebelah timur. Ingat di misi ini kita harus tetap waspada kemungkinan besar banyak ninja musuh yang datang untuk memata-matai Negara api.." kata Jiraiya dengan nada yang serius. " Haii, Sensei. " ucap anggota tim 9 berbarengan.

.

Di Tenda Barat…

.

" kita mendirikan tenda di sebelah sana Minato-Kun.." kata Kushina sambil menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud. " Ya, hime " ucap Minato sedikit nada menggoda. " Hime, Sebaiknya kita tidak usah menyembunyikan hubungan kita…" lanjut minato. " baiklah, Minato-Kun. " ucap Kushina sedikit malu-malu. " Sebaiknya kita masuk ke tenda masing-masing, hime.." kata Minato menyuruh Kushina masuk ke tenda. " Haii, Minato-Kun " Minato dan Kushina pun memasuki tenda mereka masing-masing. Dan minato juga membuat beberapa chi bunshin untuk berjaga

.

Di Tenda Timur…

.

Di bawah pohon yang rindang terdapat Naruto dan Mikoto yang sedang berbincang – bincang. " Mikoto-Chan kenapa kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Naruto kepada Mikoto. " Sebenarnya aku yang meminta untuk tinggal sendiri… Karena aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuaku" jawab Mikoto dengan sedikit canggung. " Oh.. jadi begitu.." balas Naruto dengan santai. " hm… Mikoto-Chan, aku ingin berbicara sebentar.." ucap Naruto yang mulai gelagapan. " Dari tadi kan kita sudah berbicara, Naruto-Kun.." kata Mikoto yang sudah tidak malu-malu lagi berbicara. " Sebenarnya aku…. " ucap Naruto " Menyukaimu Mikoto-Chan… " Lanjut Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah merah. ' Dia menyukaiku ' batin mikoto kaget..

.

" Aku ju… ju..ga.. menyukaimu.. Naruto-Kun " Ucap Mikoto kepada Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat. " Jadi, Maukah kau menjadi Kekasihku? " ucap Naruto dengan memandang ke arah Mikoto. " I…ya.." ucap Mikoto dengan gelagapan. " hime, sebaiknya kita tidur… Jika ada sesuatu jangan sungkan memanggilku…" ucap Naruto. Setelah itu mereka tidur di desa masing-masing. Tidak Lupa Naruto membuat beberapa chi Bunshin untuk berjaga.

.

Kumogakure No Sato, Ruangan Raikage

.

" Hari ini RED FLASH dan YELLOW FLASH sedang menjaga perbatasan Hi No Kuni.. Kalian kuperintahkan Eliminasi mereka sekarang juga…" Ucap Raikage kepada 20 Anbu Elit yang berada di depannya. " Haii, Raikage-sama " mereka pun menghilang via shunsin..

.

Di kegelapan malam perbatasan Hi No Kuni, Anbu Elit yang tadi berjumlah 20 sekarang dibagi menjadi dua setelah mengetahui Minato dan Naruto berada di tempat yang berbeda.

.

With Naruto..

.

" Itu ada dua Tenda… Hancurkan keduannya dengan kunai peledak " ucap Pemimpin Anbu Elit yang diberi tugas oleh Raikage untuk membunuh Naruto. Lalu semua atau 10 Anbu memegang kunai peledak dan melemparkan kunai-kunai tersebut ke arah kedua tenda.

.

" BBBLLLAARR " Suara menggema di perbatasan Hi No Kuni.

.

" Huh, Ternyata tidak sesulit yang dibicarakan.." ucap salah satu Anbu Kumo. Lalu muncul kilatan berwarna merah di belakang para Anbu itu. " Sepertinya begitu…" lanjut Naruto yang tengah menggendong Mikoto Ala Bridal Style. Semua Anbu yang mendengar itu langsung menengok dan terkejut karena musuh utama mereka belum mati. " Anbu Kumo, huh? Kukira Raikage itu akan menjadikanku rivalnya.. Tetapi aku salah. Dia ingin membunuhku.." ucap Naruto dengan Dingin. " Sudah pasti, karena kau telah mendeklarasikan perang secara tidak langsung dengan Kumogakure. Dengan cara membantu Uzushiogakure mengalahkan Kumo-Iwa-Kiri." Ucap salah satu Anbu. " Karena Itu MATILAH KAU " lanjut Anbu lainnya. Ia Langsung melempar shuriken kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya diam seakan tidak menanggapi Shurikaen yang mengarah ke padanya. Ia dengan cekatan langsung meghilang muncul lagi di belakang Anbu yang tadi melempar Shuriken dan Naruto langsung menendang punggung Anbu tersebut yang menyebabkan Anbu itu terpental beberapa meter. Anbu yang disebelah Naruto langsung mengayunkan kunainya tetapi Naruto berhasil menghilang dengan hiraisin menjauh dari jangkauan Anbu musuh.

.

Naruto merapal Segel tangan lalu ia mengucapkan " Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Byaako ". Setelah mengucakan itu muncul kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi. " Naruto-sama, kenapa anda memanggil saya..?" Tanya Macan berwarna putih yang ternyata dia yang Naruto panggil. " Bawa Mikoto-Chan ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, Larilah secepat mungkin.." ucap Naruto kepada Macan Putih a.k.a. Byaako. " Hai, Naruto-sama." Setelah itu Naruto langsung meletakan Mikoto di Punggung Byaako dan "WWUUSSHh" Hembusan angin yang tercipta akibat Byako berlari. ' Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Mikoto-Chan ' Batin Naruto

.

Naruto membalikan pandangannya pada 9 Anbu yang tersisa. " Ini tidak akan lama… " Setelah itu Naruto menyatukan telapak tangannya dan mengucapkan " KAI" Keluar Pedang berukir Naga a.k.a. Dragon Sword. Dan pedang itu menancap ke tanah dan Terjadi Gempa akibat pedang itu jatuh menancap ke tanah, semua Anbu kumo itu mulai berkeringat dingin. ' Pedang macam apa itu? ' itulah yang dipikirkan para Anbu kumo sambil menelan ludah. Naruto langsung mencabut pedang itu dan Langsung mengayunkan pedang itu. 6 Anbu yang merasakan bahaya langsung meloncat dan sisanya terbelah menjadi dua. " Ups.. Tidak sengaja.. " Candaan Hambar yang keluar dari mulut Seorang RED FLASH. " Kurang ajar… " 2 Anbu mulai merapal segel tangan dan mengucapkan.

.

" Katon : Ryuka No Jutsu" ucap salah satu Anbu..

" Fuuton : Daitoppa " Ucap Anbu yang satu lagi..

.

Dua Jutsu Gabungan yang menciptakan Naga yang sangat besar yang mengarah ke Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya merapal satu Heandseal dab mengucapkan Jutsunya " Mokuton : Doryuheki " Muncul kubah yang melindungi tubuh Naruto dari Hantaman Naga Api Raksasa yang terbang ke arahnya.

.

Dua Jutsu bertemu dan " DUUAAARR " Ledakan yang sangat besar tercipta. Semua Anbu yang berada di situ merasa telah menang. " hahaha…. Matilah kau… " Ucap salah satu Anbu. Asap akibat jutsu saling bertemu telah menghilang. Sekarang terlihat Seorang berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan jubah yang melambai – lambai dan pedang yang digenggamnya. " Tii..dak.. Mung…kin " Ucap Anbu yang berada di sana. Lalu Naruto menghilang entah kemana hanya meninggalkan kilatan merah. " Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu " Dari belakang Naruto Menciptakan Naga Air dari Udara. Dan Langsung menghujam kearah Anbu yang berdiri tadi. Anbu yang masih Syok tidak dapat menghindari jutsu yang hanya dikeluarkan sekitar 10 meter dari jarak para Anbu tersebut.

.

Hanya tersisa dua Anbu yang masih berdiri dengan gemetar. " Inikah kemampuan Anbu Kumogakure yang terkenal tangguh?". Kata Naruto dengan nada yang mengejek. Dua Anbu yang sedang dilawan Naruto mengeluarkan Totanya masing-masing. " Jadi kita akan bermain KENJUTSU " Ucap Naruto bersiap menerima serangan dari kedua Anbu tersebut.

.

Kedua Anbu itu langsung melesat ke arah Naruto. Anbu itu mengayunkan pedangnya, masing-masing secara Horizontal dan Vertical. Naruto backflip ke belakang untuk menghindari Serangan kedua Anbu. Merasa dirinya selalu bertahan, Kemudian Naruto mengayunkan Secara Vertical ke arah salah satu Anbu. Anbu tersebut hanya Menahan pedang Naruto dengan Totanya. " CCTAANGG " Suara pedang yang bedencing. Akan tetapi pedang Anbu yang menahan Pedang Naruto Patah seketika. Dan naruto langsung menusuk dada Anbu tersebut. Anbu yang disebelahnya hanya memandang ke arah temannya dengan Iba. " Ampuni aku… " Ucap Anbu dengan cara memohon kepada Naruto. " Huh.. Sekarang pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran.." ucap Naruto dengan menghela Nafas. " Terimakasih, Tuan.." Kemudian Anbu tersebut Shunsin menghilang ke tempat Minato. " Pasti, Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Kushina dan Minato." Naruto melakukan segel tangan dan menyerap pedangnya ke tangan kirinya dan Ia menghilang meninggalkan kilatan Merah..

.

With Minato

.

Naruto muncul kembali di semak-semak sedang melihat 5 Anbu yang tengah terengah – engah melawan Minato dan Kushina. Lalu muncul kepulan Asap, dan muncul Anbu yang tadi meminta Ampun kepada Naruto. " Kenapa kau kemari.." Tanya Anbu yang sedang melawan Minato atau Kapten Kelompok Anbu yang menyerang Minato. Melihat Anbu yang berada di depannya Diam membatu mungkin ia sudah tahu yang terjadi. " Baiklah, lebih baik kau kembali ke Kumo, sekarang " Ucap Kapten Anbu kepada Anbu yang sedari tadi diam. " Ja…ja.. ngan… me.. lawan.. mereka… mereka.. ter ..ter..lalu… kuat… " Ucap Anbu yang diam membatu mulai berbicara. Lalu muncul Kilatan merah di depan Kapten Anbu tersebut. " RED FLASH Semua berjaga… " Ucap Kapten Anbu kepada Anak buahnya untuk bersiap. " Tenang aku akan memberikan dua pilihan kalian pergi dengan selamat, atau mati dengan cepat.. " Ucap Naruto mencoba mengintimidasi Anbu yang berada di depannya. ' Menurut Raikage Yellow Flash dengan Red Flash jika bersama mampu membinasakan setengah pasukan Alianshi Kumo-Iwa-Kiri dengan cepat. Sebaiknya aku tidak melawan akan tetapi LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI DENGAN TERHORMAT ' Pikir Kapten Anbu tersebut. " Aku tidak akan menyera… AAAHHH " Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia Sudah ditusuk dari belakang dengan kunai oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnnya. " Lebih baik kalian semua kembali ke Kumo dan melaporkan misi kalian, Kepada raikage. Dan katakan kepada Raikage aku dan Minato meminta maaf semua yang pernah aku dan Minato lakukan kepada kumo. " ucap Naruto kepada Semua Anbu Kumo yang menyerangnya. Tanpa disuruh semua Anbu sudah Shunsin menjauh dari pertarugan yang tidak mungkin dimenangkan mereka.

.

" hm.. Minato… Kushina… Kalian sebaiknya bersama Jiraiya-sensei.." tawar Naruto kepada Minato dan Kushina yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh mereka. " Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit konoha menemui Mikoto." Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya Naruto langsung menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilatan berwarna merah.

.

Di Rumah Sakit Konoha

.

Muncul kilatan merah di Lobi rumah sakit. " Dimana ruang perawatan Mikoto Uchiha? " Tanya naruto kepada Medic-nin yang bertugas di lobi. " ano.. Seseorang yang ditemukan tergeletak di depan gerbang.. Mikoto Uchiha ada Di ruang 98 " Ucap Medic-nin dengan gelagapan yang ternyata seorang perempuan. " Terimakasih.. " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "sama-sama " ucap Medic-nin itu dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Lalu Naruto menghilang menggunakan hiraisin. Membuat semua orang di lobi cengo tentang apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto muncul lagi di depan pintu yang bertuliskan " 98 " yang artinya tempat yang dituju. " Sebaiknya aku masuk.." kata Naruto dengan lirih… lalu ia pun masuk setelah mengetuk pintu tentunya.

.

.

Di Kumogakure, Ruangan Raikage.

.

.

Muncul kepulan asap di depan meja sang Raikage. " Bagaimana hasilnya? " Tanya Raikage kepada Anbu Elit yang ada didepannya. " Maaf, Raikage-sama misi gagal…. " ucap Sang Anbu Elit. " APA…? 20 ANBU ELIT JUGA… TIDAK DAPAT MEMUSNAHKAN YELLOW FLASH DAN RED FLASH…." Teriak Raikage kepada Anbu Elit tersebut. " Tapi, Raikage-sama… Dia meminta maaf kepada kumo… tentang apa yang ia pernah lakukan… " ucap Anbu Elit itu..

.

' DEEGG '

.  
Detak jantung Raikage tiba-tiba berdetak dengan keras. Raikage teringat perkataan Naruto saat bertarung dengannya.

.

FLASH BACK ON

.

" Ingin menyadarkanmu." Jawab Naruto dengan datar.

.

" Apa Maksudmu menyadarkan?" Tanya Raikage yang sekarang sudah mulai tenang. " Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan Uzushiogakure?" Tanya Naruto dengan dinginnya. " Apa kau iri dengan kekuatan Fuuinjutsu Klan Uzumaki? Tidak sadarkah kau Klan Uzumaki telah membantu semua desa Ninja besar untuk menyegel bijuu mereka?" Lanjut Naruto dengan dingin.

.

FLASH BACK OFF.

.

" Aku tidak boleh termakan emosi lagi… " gumam Raikage pada dirinya sendiri. Anbu yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Raikage pun bertanya " Apa anda baik-baik saja, Raikage-sama ? " Raikage pun tersadar dari lamunannya. " Sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang.. " ucap Raikage. ' Apa yang terjadi dengan Raikage-sama. Tadi dia memarahiku tetapi sekarang dia menyuruhku pulang ? " Tanya sang Anbu dalam hati. " Haii, Raikage-sama " Setelah mengucapkan itu kepada Raikage. Anbu itu langsung Shunsin kembali ke rumahnya.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Gomen, kalau gk rapi dalam hal penulisan dan gk bisa bales reviews kalian. Chapter depan saya usahakan penulisannya lebih bagus lagi. Terimakasih buat para READERS sekalian yang telah memberikan KRITIK, DAN SARANnya. Dan untuk waktunya untuk membaca FIC YANG GAJE. Dan Tunggu chapter depan. Klik FAVORITE bagi yang suka dengan FIC ini, Klik FOLLOWS buat yang ingin tahu perkembangan FIC ini dari Chapter ke Chapter, Dan Jangan Lupa REVIEWS nya. KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN akan sangat bermanfaat untuk saya.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU

.

R

.  
E

.

V

.  
I

.  
E

.  
W

.  
S

.


	6. Chapter 6 : Teman lama dan Uchiha Fugaku

Title : Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto x Mikoto dan Minato x Kushina

Author : Uzumaki-Namikaze Elmas

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi

.

* * *

JAWABAN REVIEWS :

.

altadinata : Itu sih terserah para READERS

.

Guest : Pasti, saya akan melanjutkan..

.

YamiNoMadara226 : Mood saya lagi gk bagus pas buatnya jadi banya kesalahan..

.

koga-san : Saya juga gk begitu bisa. Akan saya Usahakan lebih bagus lagi...

.

Afdhal azmi : Udah sedikit panjang...

.

KentRiBoYs : Bisa jadi... hehehe...

.

uzumakiberzira : Akan Terjawab di Chap ini...

.

Varian Andika : Akan saya usahakan...

.

Mungkin segitu saja... Gk usah banya bacot lagi ini  
.

DIBACA...

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Di Chapter 5 :

.

" Aku tidak boleh termakan emosi lagi… " gumam Raikage pada dirinya sendiri. Anbu yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Raikage pun bertanya " Apa anda baik-baik saja, Raikage-sama ? " Raikage pun tersadar dari lamunannya. " Sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang.. " ucap Raikage. ' Apa yang terjadi dengan Raikage-sama. Tadi dia memarahiku tetapi sekarang dia menyuruhku pulang ? " Tanya sang Anbu dalam hati. " Haii, Raikage-sama " Setelah mengucapkan itu kepada Raikage. Anbu itu langsung Shunsin kembali ke rumahnya.

.

*Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI* Chapter 6 : Teman Lama dan Uchiha Fugaku

.

With Minato…

.

" Apa yang dikatakan Nii-San? kembali ke rumah sakit konoha menemui Mikoto. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Minato pada dirinya sendiri. " Sudahlah Minato-Kun, Sebaiknya kita menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Naruto-Kun. " kata Kushina yang mendengar kata-kata yang bingung dari Minato. " hm.. benar juga.. " kata Minato dengan pose berfikir. " ahah… Jiraiya-sensei sudah ku berikan kunai hiraisin.. kita berangkat hime.. " ucap Minato dan langsung menggandeng Kushina dan menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning.

.

With Jiraiya

.

Jiraiya sedang tidur dengan pulasnya seakan tidak merasakan Minato dan Kushina yang sudah ada di dalam tendanya. " hihihi… Tubuhnya sangat menggoda… " kata – kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Jiraiya dengan senyum mesumnya. ' Dasar guru mesum… sebaiknya aku menolong guruku ini agar tidak dihajar kushina.. ' pikir Minato. " Hm.. Kushi…" ucapan Minato terhenti ketika melihat ke arah Kushina yang rambut merahnya melambai-lambai. ' Benar – benar Red Blood hair ' batin Minato dengan bergidik ngeri membayangkan senseinya dihajar kushina.

.

" Sensei… " Gumam kushina lirih. Tidak ada jawaban selain dengkuran dari jiraiya yang sedang tidur. " Sensei.. " kata Kushina dengan sedikit kencang. " SEENNSSEEIII… " Teriak Kushina sambil mengayunkan pukulan ke muka dari senseinya itu. " DDUUAAKK " Kepalan tangan kushina sukses melesat ke muka mesum senseinya.

.

'Aku terlambat…' batin minato merasa iba dengan keadaan senseinya. " GWWAAAHH…. " Teriak jiraiya sambil mengelus – elus pipinya yang dihajar kushina. " Kenapa kau memukulku kushina? " ucap Jiraiya memasang wajah bingung yang membuat Kushina ingin menghajarnya. Kushina langsung bersiap menghajar tepat di muka Jiraiya tetapi minato langsung menghalangi niatnya. " hm.. Kushina – Chan sebaiknya kita langsung menuju ke rumah sakit bersama Jiraiya – Sensei… " ajak Minato yang berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari percek cokan antara guru dan murid. ' Hari ini kau selamat sensei mesum… ' batin kushina sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

.

" Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan.. " Kata Jiraiya. " Hm… Terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan .. " ucap Minato. " Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang… " Lanjutnya . Minato langsung memegang Jiraiya dan Kushina kemudian mereka menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning.

.

Konohagakure No Sato, Rumah Sakit.

.

Minato, Jiraiya, dan Kushina muncul di salah satu ruangan yang terdapat Mikoto yang tengah terbaring di ranjang bersama Naruto yang sedang menungguinya. " Kenapa kalian lama sekali? " Tanya Naruto yang sudah mengetahui kedatangan Minato, Jiraiya, dan Kushina. " maaf kak, tadi kami mendapat sedikit masalah… " ucap Minato sambail melirik ke arah Jiraiya dan Kushina. " OH " Naruto sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Mikoto – Chan, Naruto? " Tanya Jiraiya kepada Naruto dengan nada serius seakan berbicara ' apa yang sudah kau lakukan? '. " Kau tidak berfikir yang macam – macamkan sensei? " kata Naruto berusaha menggoda Senseinya. " Sudahlah, sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi? " kata Jiraiya.

.

" hm.. jadi begini… " kata Naruto memulai bercerita.

.

FLASH BACK ON

.

" Mikoto – Chan ada 10 Ninja setingkat Anbu elit menuju kemari? " ucap Naruto dengan mengambil perlengkapan ninjanya. " Haii. " Ucap Mikoto berusaha secepat mungkin memakai peralatan ninjanya. Belum selesai mereka mempersiapkan diri 10 ninja itu langsung menghujamkan kunai peledak ke arah tenda Mikoto dan Naruto. Bagi Naruto itu tidak masalah tetap bagi Mikoto itu akan sulit dan "BUUUMMM " puluhan kunai peledak meledak di tenda Mikoto tetapi Mikoto berhasil diselamatkan Naruto dengan Hiraisin.

.

FLASH BACK OFF

.

" Oh, Jadi Mikoto hanya pingsan? " Tanya Jiraiya mencoba menyimpulkan yang diceritakan Naruto. " Hn. " Jawab Naruto singkat. " Sebaiknya kita pulang ke rumah masing – masing.. " ucap Jiraiya. " Tapi aku harus bertanggung jawab dengan menunggui Mikoto – Chan disini. " Ucap Naruto. " Ya Sudah, Kita pulang dulu kak? " Ucap Minato kemudian ia menghilang di sertai kilatan kuning. Disusul dengan kepergian Kushina dan Jiraiya menggunakan Shunsin.

.

" Kenapa kau tetap akan menungguiku Naruto –Kun? " Tanya Mikoto yang sedari tadi sudah sadar. " Ehh.. Mikoto – Chan sejak kapan? " Tanya Naruto yang kaget Mikoto sudah sadar. " Semenjak kau memasuki kamarku.. " jawab Mikoto diiringi dengan senyuman. " Huh… Kalau kau sudah sadar sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu pulang.. " Ucap Naruto. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Mikoto. " Bagaimana? Kurasa kau sudah sehat.. " Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum yang membuat Mikoto Blushing.. ' Kenapa aku jadi begini? ' Tanya Mikoto dalam hati. Tanpa membuang kesempatan berduaan, Mikoto langsung menyambut tangan Naruto dan Naruto menggendong Mikoto di punggungnya.

.

Semua orang meihat Naruto dan Mikoto seakan berbicara ' Tampan ' dan ' Cantik '. Mikoto yang merasa diperhatikan hanya memerah dan Naruto hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua tetap berjalan ke kompleks Klan Uchiha tepatnya di rumah Mikoto Uchiha. Tanpa terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan Kompleks Uchiha.

.

" Siapa kau? Beraninya membawa anak ketua Klan.. " ucap penjaga gerbang Kompleks Uchiha. " Aku hanya mengantarkan Mikoto – Chan.. " ucap Naruto. " Sebaiknya kau kembali kerumahmu! Jika ingin kembali dengan selamat… " ancam penjaga gerbang dengan mengaktifkan sharingan yang masih bertomoe 2. Tanpa mengambil resiko Naruto langsung menghilang meninggalkan kilatan berwarna merah. " Kemana dia? " Tanya penjaga kepada temannya.

.

Di Kamar Mikoto, Komplek Uchiha.

.

" Kita sudah sampai,.. Mikoto – Hime… " ucap Naruto kepada Mikoto yang memeluk lehernya dengan erat. " Arigatou Naruto – Kun " ucap Mikoto kepada naruto. " Apa kau tidak mau turun? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit Gombal menurut para wanita. " Ah.. iya " Naruto langsung turun dari gendongan pujaan Hatinya. Naruto langsung menghadap kearah Mikoto dan ia langsung tertunduk dengan membawa kotak kecil di tangan kirinya. " Mikoto – Chan,.. Maukah kau menjadi istriku? " Ternyata Naruto sedang melamar Mikoto Untuk menjadi Istrinya. " Iya… Tapi Naruto – Kun harus melamarku ke orang tuaku setelah i... " " tenang saja aku pasti akan melakukannya untukmu Hime… Sebaiknya aku pulang… " ucapan Mikoto terpotong oleh Naruto meminta untuk pulang setelah memberikan sekotak perhiasan yang berisikan cincin. " CUP "Kening mikoto dicium oleh Naruto. " Sampai besok Hime! " ucap Naruto dengan melambai – lambaikan tangannya dan menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah. ' Arigatou Naruto – Kun.. ' omong Mikoto dalam hati

.

Di Ruangan Hokage.

.

" Lapor Hokage – Sama. Misi mengawasi perbatasan berhasil walau terdapat gangguan. " Lapor Naruto kepada Sandaime Hokage a.k.a. Hiruzen. " Jiraiya sudah melaporkan misinya, Naruto. " ucap Hiruzen dengan penuh wibawa. " Oh, maaf, bila mengganggu anda Hokage – Sama. " kata Naruto masih tertunduk di depan Hokage. " Jangan terlalu formal kepadaku.. Sebenarnya kau itu lebih tua dariku.. " ucap Hiruzen kepada Naruto. " Tapi anda adalah HOKAGE, Hokage – Sama. " kata Naruto dengan diakhiri dengan senyuman. " Huh.. Kenapa kau belum pergi juga? " Tanya Hiruzen yang merasa heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. " hm.. Bisakah anda memberiku tanah untukku tinggal? Saya merasa tidak enak hidup menumpang di rumah minato. " Kata Naruto yang sudah berdiri. " hm… Kau bisa mendirikan rumah di tanah kosong sebelah Komplek Uchiha.. " ucap Hiruzen kepada Naruto. " Arigatou Hokage – Sama. " ucap Naruto. kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan dengan shunsin keluar . ' Menurut Tobi – Sensei. Naruto merupakan Prodigy Klan Namikaze. Sebaiknya aku pasangkan dia dengan Minato. ' Pikir Hiruzen. Kemudian ia kembali ke tugasnya menjadi Hokage.

.

With Naruto.

.

Naruto sekarang tengah berlari melompat dari rumah ke rumah menuju ke rumah Minato. Tetapi tanpa diduga Naruto melihat Minato dan Kushina tengah duduk di Danau. Dengan berhati – hati Naruto mencoba menguping pembicaraan Minato dan Kushina yang lebih cenderung sedang bermesraan. Naruto mencoba meneleport dirinya di salah satu cabang pohon dan menurunkan tekanan cakranya hingga titik terendah.

.

" Hm… bagaimana harimu Kushina – Hime? " Tanya Minato dengan berpegangan tangan dengan kushina yang terlihat malu – malu.

.

" Ba..baik. Minato – Kun.. " ucap Kushina gelagapan. Karena diperlakukan bagai seorang istri oleh Minato.

.

" Kenapa kau malu – malu Kushina? Kita kan sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.. " ucap Minato dengansedikit murung..

.

" GGUUBBBRRAKK " terdengar seseorang jatuh tepat dibelakang mereka. Secara Refleks Minato dan Kushina menengok ke belakang dan melihat Naruto yang tengah terjungkal dengan posisi yang tak etis. " Sedang apa kau kak? " Tanya Minato yang heran dengan tingkah laku kakaknya. " haha… apa benar kalian sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang KEKASIH? " ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mencoba bangkit dari adegan terungkalnya. 'Blush' pipi kedua orang yang berada di depan Naruto tiba – tiba memerah semerah tomat. " Kalian sedang bermesraan ya? " ucap Naruto dengan Nada yang sangat menggoda. " Iy " " TI..TI..DAK " ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Kushina. " Haha… Kalau begitu kenapa kalian sangat dekat? " Tanya Naruto lagi mencoba menggoda kedua rekan satu timnya. Minato dan Kushina menengok ke arah yang berlawanan. " TIDAK " ucap Kushina sambil mendorong Minato menjauh dari dirinya. " Hahaha.. sudah jangan berekting.. aku dari tadi sudah menguping pembicaraan kalian.. " ucap Naruto dengan menatap kedua temannya.

.

"Hahahaha… Sudahlah.. Minato jurus apa yang kau gunakan saat melawan Tsuchikage? " Tanya Naruto dengan sungguh – sungguh walaupun sempat tertawa. " Kalau tidak salah namanya.. RANGESAN eh. Bukan – bukan.. " " RASENGAN " Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Minato. " Bisa kau ajarkan itu.. " Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon.

.

" hah… jurus ini juga belum sempurna! Tetapi akan ku buat metode pengajarannya. " ucap Minato dengan menghela nafas. " Jadi kapan memulai latihan? " ucap Naruto kepada Minato. " Belum bisa dipastikan kak.. Akan ku usahakan membuatnya dengan cepat.. " kata Minato.

.

' Setiap kali aku berada di dekat timku aku merasakan cakra kyubi atau jangan – jangan ' pikir Naruto dalam hati. " Hm… Apakah diantara tim kita ada seorang Jinchuriki? " Tanya Naruto dengan serius. " Kenapa kau bertanya begitu kak… " ucap Minato yang sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan. " Aku merasakan Cakra Kyubi.. Kalau Tim kita berkumpul.. " Ucap Naruto menjelaskan. " Tepat sekali, Di tim kita ada seorang Jinchuriki! " ucap Minato dengan nada yang datar. " Kushina " bisik Minato kepada Naruto yang terdengar jelas oleh Naruto. Dan dibalas anggukan olehnya. " Hm… Kushina – Chan boleh aku lihat perutmu? " ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

.

Belum ada jawaban. 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik. " BBBUUAAKK " kepalan tangan Kushina tepat mendarat di muka seorang Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruto. " Apa yang kau mau dasar mesum! " ucap kushina atau bisa dibilang teriakan. " Hahahaha… aku tak pandai memilih kata – kata… " ucap Naruto dengan tertawa dan mengusap - usap pipinya yang dihajar Kushina. " Kushina – Chan boleh aku lihat segel di perutmu? " Tanya Naruto dengan lembut. " Untuk apa? " Tanya Kushina. " Untuk bertemu kawan lama. Jadi bisa kau perlihatkan sekarang..? " Ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon.

.

Kushina menuruti perintah Naruto dengan berat hati Kushina membuka pakaiannya sedikit agar segelnya terlihat. " Aku akan mengajakmu ke alam bawah sadarmu, Kushina – Chan. Bersiaplah! " Ucap Naruto. " Tutup matamu sekarang… " Lanjutnya. Kemudian Naruto menutup matanya dan membuka matanya dan sekarang mata Naruto sudah berubah menjadi Pola riak air bertomoe 9.

.

Kushina POV ON.

.

Aku menuruti perintah Naruto – Kun, dengan menutup mataku. Hingga beberapa detik tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar di telingaku. Sampai ada suara yang aku kenal yaitu suara Naruto – Kun.

.

" Kushina – Chan sekarang buka matamu… " ucap seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal. Akupun membuka mata dan apa yang kulihat sekarang berbeda 180 derajat dari yang kulihat tadi. Yang ku lihat adalah lorong pipa pembuangan yang hanya diterangi lilin.

.

Benar saja suara yang ku kenal adalah suara Naruto – Kun yang juga sedang melihat keadaan sekitar. " Kita ada di mana? Sepertinya aku belum pernah kesini… " Tanya Kushina kepada Naruto. " Di Alam Bawah Sadarmu.. " jawab Naruto singkat.

.

Kushina POV OFF

.

" Sekarang ikuti aku.. " ucap Naruto kepada Kushina yang masih kebingungan. Naruto mulai berjalan menelusuri lorong yang gelap sambil diikuti oleh Kushina. Akhirnya ia sudah sampai tempat yang ia tunggu yaitu sebuah kurungan besar yang di pintunya terdapat kertas bertuliskan '' Segel '' dalam kanji.

.

Lalu terlihatlah mata merah darah vertical yang sangat mengintimidasi dari dalam kurungan tersebut. Dan terlihat 9 ekor melambai – lambai di udara. " GGGRRROOOAARR " aungan dari sesosok mahluk rubah berekor Sembilan. " HOST KU AKHIRNYA DATANG… " Suara yang terdengar berat dari Rubah berekor Sembilan atau yang biasa dipanggil KYUBI NO YOKOU. Kushina yang sudah tahu dirinya adalah seorang jinchuriki terlihat biasa saja. " hm... DAN BOCAH ORANGE, SIAPA KAU? " Tanya Kyubi No Yokou. " Kau sudah lupa denganku? " Tanya Naruto. ' Suara itu.. ' pikir Kyubi dengan wajah yang sedikit ketakutan. " TIDAK MUNGKIN.. " ucap Kyubi dengan suara yang menggelagar. " Kau sudah dinyatakan mati puluhan tahun yang lalu. " Lanjut Kyubi. " huh.. Panjang ceritanya.. " ucap Naruto dengan menghela nafas. " JADI UNTUK APA KAU KEMARI? " Tanya Kyubi dari dalam kurungan. Naruto melangkah memasuki kurungan besar tempat Kyubi disegel. " Naruto – Kun bahaya… " Ucap Kushina memperingatkan Naruto agar tidak masuk lebih jauh. " Tenang saja.. " ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

.

Naruto langsung melompat ke atas kepala dari Kyubi dan mencoba membisikan sesuatu padanya. " Kurama, Kau akan mendapat partner! Dan jangan kurang ajar pada Hostmu… " ucap Naruto berbisik di telinga Kyubi. " Darimana kau tahu namaku? " Tanya Kyubi dengan heran. " Dari Hagoromo – Sensei.. " ucap Naruto dengan santai.

.

" Kakek… " ucap Kyubi lirih. " Dan apa maksudmu? Aku akan mendapatkan partner? " Lanjut Kyubi dengan bertanya kepada Naruto. " Aku sudah diberitahu olehnya, rahasia kehidupan.. " ucap Naruto yang sekarang sudah mulai serius. " hahaha… bagaimana kakek bisa memberitahukan pada seorang bocah sepertimu? " ucap Kyubi dengan menghina. " Seperti yang kau pikirkan dulu, aku adalah dirinya.. "ucap naruto dengan nada yang sedikit menakutkan. " Apa…? huh.. ya sudah sekarang, Siapa yang kau maksud? " Tanya Kyubi dengan serius. " kau akan tau… hahaha.. " ucap naruto dengan tertawa.

.

Kushina yang penasaran apa yang Kyubi dan Naruto bicarakan, Akhirnya ia memutuskan memanggil Naruto. " Naruto – Kun….. " panggil Kushina dari luar sel besar. Naruto yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menengok kearah Kushina. " Bagaimana caranya kembali… " Teriak Kushina kembali berniat untuk memanggil Naruto.

.

Naruto yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ksuhina segera turun dari kepala Kyubi dan berjalan kearah Kushina. " Tunggu.. " Ucap Kyubi berusaha menghentikan langkah kaki dari Naruto. " Siapa yang kau maksud? " Tanya Kyubi lagi. " Naruto " ucap Naruto kemudian memilih berteleport ke samping Kushina. ' Apa yang ia maksud… Naruto… Dirinya sendiri.. ' pikir Kyubi dengan serius.

.

Naruto muncul disebelah Kushina. " Kushina Chan.. tutup matamu berkonsentasilah untuk kembali.. " ucap Naruto mencoba memberikan petunjuk cara kembali. Kushina langsung menuruti apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Seiring beberapa detik terdapat suara panggilan dari seseorang.

.

" Naruto – Nii… Kushina – Chan… " ucap Minato yang dari tadi diam melihat teman dan kekasihnya melamun. " hn. " jawab Naruto. " Apa yang kau lakukan, kak? " Tanya Minato penasaran. " Hanya bertemu teman lama.. " ucap Naruto singkat. " Dan kenapa Kushina belum sadar? " Tanya Minato lagi. " Aku sudah sadar.. " Sekarang Kushina yang telah keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya. " huh, Syukurlah " ucap Minato.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore, dan terpaksa Naruto menginap di rumah Minato. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah Naruto dan Minato lebih memilih berlari untuk menambah stamina bersama dari pada menggunakan hiraisin yang menurut mereka terlalu singkat.

.

Time Skip Keesokan Harinya.

.

" Naruto – Nii, kita akan berlatih rasengan hari ini. karena aku sudah menyelesaikan metodenya tadi malam.. " ucap Minato yang baru selesai makan di pagi hari. " Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik.. " ucap naruto dengan mengelap sisa makanan yang berada di pipinya. Naruto dan Minato memakai perlengkapan Ninjanya. Minato memakai ( Pakaian yang sama kaya di canon saat masih Jounin ) dan Naruto memakai kaos panjang berwarna hitam dan Celana Standar Hitam dilapisi Rompi Jounin.

.

" Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. " ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kediaman Minato Namikaze.

.

" Sebaiknya, aku yang membuka pintunya kak.. " ucap Minato lalu ia membuka pintu dan Nampak seorang Anbu memakai topeng elang dan berlambang desa Konoha. " Minato – San anda dan Naruto – San diharap menemui Hokage – Sama. " ucap Anbu bertopeng elang tersebut. " Secepatnya saya dan Nii – San berangkat, Arigatou Anbu – San… " ucap Minato dengan ramah. Dan Dijawab dengan kepulan asap yang menandakan Anbu telah pergi..

.

" Ada apa Minato? " Tanya Naruto kepada Minato yang baru kembali setelah membukakan pintu. " Kita disuruh menghadap ke Hokage – Sama. " Ucap Minato dan dijawab anggukan mengerti oleh Naruto. " Baiklah sekarang kita berangkat… " ucap Naruto. Kemudian Kedua kakak – beradik itu berangkat menuju Kantor Hokage..

.

Kantor Hokage, 15 menit Kemudian..

.

" Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. " Seseorang mengetuk pintu di ruangan Hokage.

.

" Masuk " ucap Kakek – Kakek yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Sandaime Hokage a.k.a. Hiruzen Sarutobi. Masuk dua orang yang cukup lama ditunggu oleh sang Hokage. Siapa lagi kalau bukan NaruMina ( Naruto dan Minato ). " Akhirnya, Kalian datang juga.. " Ucap sang Sandaime Hokage. " Ada apa Hokage – Sama memanggil kami? " Tanya Minato. " Perang Besar Shinobi ke 3 sudah dimulai… Sejauh ini Negara Api belum terlibat. Dan aku mohon agar kalian berlatih keras mulai sekarang. Karena kalian adalah Ninja muda berbakat dari Konoha. " Ucap Hiruzen kepada Kedua Prodigy di depannya.

.

" Baik, aku berjanji akan Berlatih keras mulai sekarang.. " ucap Minato kepada Hiruzen. " Lalu kau Naruto? " Tanya Hiruzen yang merasa ganjil dengan Naruto yang dari tadi diam. " Aku itu lebih kuat darimu Hokage –Sama… " Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit Arrogant. " Walaupun aku belum melihatmu bertarung aku percaya dengan kekuatanmu itu Naruto.. " Ucap Sandaime dengan tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang dibalas Senyuman balik oleh Naruto. " Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu… " Ucap Naruto mewakili adiknya untuk pamit. " Ya, semoga kalian berhasil menjadi Ninja yang hebat " Ucap Hiruzen mencoba menyemangati Naruto dan Minato dalam berlatihnya.

.

" Tenang saja Hokage – Sama. Kami sudah hebat " Ucap Minato bersemangat. Dan NaruMina menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah.

.

Naruto dan Minato muncul di rumah Minato. " kenapa kau meneleport kita kembali ke rumah kak? " Tanya Minato kepada Naruto. " Sudahlah sekarang pakai Kimono ini… " Ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan Kimono yang berwarna putih. " Wah… Darimana kau mendapatkannya kak? " Ucap Minato bertanya kembali mengenai hal yang tidak penting yang membuat Naruto jengkel. " Lebih baik kau pakai cepat… sekarang juga… " Ucap Naruto kepada Minato. Merekapun memakai Kimono yang hampir sama hanya di bedakan wajah mereka. Meskipun begitu mereka terlihat sangat mirip penampilan Fisiknya. Setelah 15 Menit persiapan Naruto dan Minato akhirnya selesai mempersiapkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Minato.

.

" Sebenarnya kita mau kemana kak? " Tanya Minato kepada Naruto. Naruto dengan sedikit kesal menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan oleh Minato dengan " Hn. " Itu cukup ampuh menghentikan pertanyaan yang selalu diberikan oleh Minato. Naruto dan Minato keluar dari kediamannya dan langsung berteleport ke depan Kompleks Uchiha. " Uchiha,…. apa yang kau lakukan kak? " Tanya Minato lagi. Dan hanya dijawab " Hn. " oleh kakaknya. NaruMina dicegat oleh penjaga yang rupanya mengetahuinya. " Maaf, Naruto – San atas perlakuan kami kemarin.. " Ucap penjaga yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. " Silakan, Naruto – San.. " kedua penjaga itu mempersilakan Naruto masuk ke Kompleks Klan Uchiha. " Bisakah kau mengantar kami ke tempat ketua Klan Uchiha.. " Ucap Naruto kepada salah satu dari penjaga. " Hm.. Tentu.. Naruto – San. " Ucap penjaga yang bersedia mengantarkan Naruto ke kediaman Ketua Klan.

.

" Ketua Klan, Jangan bercanda kak? Lebih baik kita kembali.. " Ucap Minato yang sudah menciut nyalinya karena Ketua Klan Uchiha terkenal tidak segan membunuh seseorang yang bukan berasal dari Klan Uchiha. " Sebaiknya, kau tetap di belakangku.. " Ucap Naruto dengan datar. ' Kenapa denganmu kak? ' Tanya Minato dalam hati. Penjaga itu berjalan dengan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Minato dibelakangnya. " Naruto – San rumah Ketua Klan berada disana… " Ucap Penjaga tadi sambil menunjuk Rumah paling besar di amtara rumah disekitarnya. " Arigatou.. " Ucap Naruto mencoba berterimakasih kepada Penjaga yang tadi. " kalau begitu saya kembali bertugas Naruto – San.. " Ucap Penjaga itu kemudian ia pergi menuju arah gerbang.

.

" Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kak? " Tanya Minato kepada Naruto. " huh… Melamar seseorang.. " Ucap Naruto Singkat. " Nani? Siapa yang akan kau lamar? Tunggu… Mikoto? Mikoto yang akan kau lamar kak? " Ucap Minato menembakan banyak pertanyaan kepada Naruto. " hn. " Ucap Naruto singkat. " Kita ini bukan berasal dari Klan Uchiha… Klan Uchiha tidak menerima pernikahan dengan Klan lain.. Saat ini Klan Uchiha memang murni berdarah Uchiha. " Penjelasan yang lumayan Rumit dikeluarkan dari mulut Seorang Namikaze Minato. " Mungkin tidak untukmu. Tetapi Iya untukku.. " Jawab Naruto tanpa basa – basi. " Sebaiknya kita masuk.. " Ucap Naruto kepada sang adik. " huh… baiklah aku akan selalu bersamamu kak.. " Ucap Minato dengan menghela Nafas dan Tersenyum ke Naruto.

.

Naruto dan Minato pun masuk ke dalam rumah Ketua Klan Uchiha. Setelah mengetuk pintu akhirnya ada yang membukakan pintu dari dalam. " Anda Siapa? " Tanya seseorang perempuan yang nampak seperti ibu – ibu. " Aku Uchiha Naruto. " Ucap Naruto singkat. Minato yang mendengar perkenalan Naruto kaget. ' Aku Lupa, Naruto – Nii mempunyai Marga lebih dari 3. ' Pikir Minato dalam hati. Karena ia tidak berani mengucapkannya secara langsung.

.

' Dia tidak Nampak seperti seorang Uchiha.. Ah.. Lebih baik aku suruh masuk saja.. ' Pikir ibu – ibu tadi atau bisa dibilang ibu Mikoto Uchiha. " Silahkan masuk.. " Ucap Ibu tadi walau ada rasa ragu di dalam hatinya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Naruto memasuki ruang tamu dan sekarang terlihat ada seseorang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan tajam, Ada juga Mikoto Uchiha yang memandang bingung, dan Seorang bapak – bapak yang Nampak juga bingung.. " Siapa kau? " Tanya Seseorang yang sudah bapak – bapak itu dan yang memiliki mata hitam legam dan Rambut hitam legam seperti Seorang Uchiha.

.

" Uchiha Naruto " jawab Naruto singkat. Mikoto sempat Kaget dengan marga Naruto. Ia tidak mendengar jelas marga Naruto saat perkenalan pertama dan di team 9. " Oh.. kalau begitu kalian boleh duduk.. " Ucap Bapak – bapak tadi atau ayah seorang Mikoto Uchiha. Naruto bersama Minato langsung duduk di ruang tamu. " Hm… Untuk apa Naruto – San kesini? " Ucap Ayah Mikoto dengan menatap langsung ke arah Naruto. " Ingin melamar anak anda.. " Ucap Naruto yang masih terlihat santai. ' Ternyata ini alasanmu Naruto – Niisan. ' batin Minato. Mikoto kaget dengan niatan Naruto yang sama dengan pemuda yang datang. Dan Pemuda yang berada disana langsung menggebrak meja. " SIALAN KAU, DATANG – DATANG BERNIAT MELAMAR… " Ucap pemuda itu tadi dengan emosi. " Hn. " Ucap Naruto dengan memasang wajah yang tidak biasa ditunjukannya yaitu wajah Stoic. " Sudahlah, Fugaku – San. Sebaiknya kita tanyakan langsung pada orang yang dilamar… " Usul Ayah mikoto mengeluarkan sifat Bijaksananya sebagai Ketua Klan.

.

" Tidak bisa, Dia ini bukan berasal dari Klan Uchiha. Dia itu Naruto Namikaze. " Ucap Pemuda yang bernama Fugaku dengan sedikit keras kepala. " Sebenarnya aku ini anggota Klan Uchiha… " Ucap Naruto dengan datar. ' Naruto – Kun / Naruto - Nii pernah menjadi anggota Klan Uchiha. " Ucap Mikoto dan Minato bersama - sama dalam hati.

.

" Huh… baiklah aku akan membuka buku yang berisi Anggota Klan. " Ucap Ayah Mikoto lalu ia pergi berniat mengambil buku yang dimaksud. " Kau pasti kalah, Namikaze Naruto… " Ucap Fugaku dengan seriangainya. " hn. " Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut naruto. Naruto dan Fugaku saling tatap menatap dengan pandangan membunuh.

.

Tak lama setelah itu Ayah Mikoto datang membawa buku yang sangat tebal. " Huh.. Akhirnya ketemu juga.. " Ucap Ayah Mikoto sambil mengelap keringat yang bercucuran Dan ulai mencari Nama Naruto. " N… Na… Nar… Naru… ahah... Naruto… Disini mengatakan Uchiha Naruto kadidat ketua klan, Dinyatakan meninggal meninggal dalam kejadian yang tidak diketahui. " Ucap Ayah Mikoto yang membuat Semua orang minus Naruto kaget setengah mati. ' Aduh.. Sial, Aku lupa kalau aku berasal dari Masa Lalu… " Ucap Naruto Dengan menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto menengok ke arah Ayah Mikoto tetapi semua orang yang berada di situ melihat ke Naruto dengan pandangan. ' Jelaskan yang sebenarnya.. '. " Saya hanya akan memberitahukannya kepada ketua klan.. " ucap Naruto Kepada semua orang. Ayah Mikoto mengerti kemudian ia mengajak Naruto menjauh dari Semua Orang.

.

' Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan.. ' Pikir semua orang yang berada disana. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto dan Ayah Mikoto kembali ke kerumunan. " Sebaiknya kita langsung bertanya kepada anaku.. " Ucap Ayah Mikoto. " Baiklah " Ucap Fugaku dengan menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. " Hm.. Aku.. Aku… " Ucap Mikoto dengan sedikit tergagap. " Memilih… " ucap Mikoto yang membuat semua orang penasaran. " Naruto – Kun " Lanjutnya.

.

" Apa? Aku tidak terima… " Ucap Fugaku. Ia sangat tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Mikoto. " Saya hanya dapat meminta maaf Fugaku – San.. " Ucap Ayah Mikoto. " Aku tidak terima, kalau begitu aku menantangmu bertarung UCHIHA NARUTO.. " Ucap Fugaku menatap Naruto Dengan tatapan membunuh dan penuh penekanan pada kata '' Uchiha Naruto ''. " Sebaiknya kau menerima kekalahan Fugaku – San.. " Ucap Naruto dengan datar. " Apa kau sudah menjadi Seorang PECUNDANG, Uchiha Naruto! " Kata – kata menghina dikeluarkan saja dari mulut Fugaku. " Baiklah kalau itu maumu.. " Ucap Naruto kemudian Ia berdiri yang secara otomatis semua berdiri. Naruto merepal Segel tangan yang hanya diketahui seorang Jikkukan master. " jikkukan : Hiraisin No Jutsu. " Ucap Naruto kemudian semua orang yang ada disitu menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah.

.

Di Hutan Kematian tepatnya di padang rumput yang sangat luas muncul Kilatan merah dan terdapat Minato, Kedua orang tua Mikoto dan Mikoto sendiri dan Uchiha Fugaku. " Ini sepertinya cocok untuk kuburanmu… UCHIHA NARUTO " Ucap Fugaku dengan sombongnya kepada Naruto yang memasang muka tanpa ekspresi. " Sebaiknya kita mulai, Fugaku – San. " Ucap Naruto yang masih memasang wajah datar. " Tanpa kau suruh aku akan dengan cepat membunuhmu… " Ucap Fugaku dengan arrogant. Fugaku langsung berlari ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri tanpa kuda – kuda. Naruto memenyentuhkan tangannya ke tanah dan Tiba – tiba dibawah uchiha Fugaku muncul akar yang siap menangkap Uchiha Fugaku. ' Jadi dia benar – benar seorang Senju.. ' Pikir Ayah Mikoto dengan muka kaget. " Apa Tou – San, baik – baik saja? " Tanya Mikoto yang khawatir melihat raut wajah ayahnya. " Tou – San, Baik – baik saja Mikoto " Ucap Ayah Mikoto dengan tersenyum.

.

Akar tersebut langsung menghujam kepada Fugaku tetapi Fugaku berhasil menghindari dengan melompat ke belakang. " Kau lumayan juga.. " Ucap Fugaku dengan mengaktifkan Sharingan tiga tomoe. " Jadi Kau akan Serius? " Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit mengejek kepada Fugaku. " PERSETAN KAU.. " Ucap Fugaku ia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan Jounin. " Santai saja… Fugaku – San… " Ucap Naruto kepada Fugaku. " Mati Kau… " Ucap Fugaku sambil mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kepada Naruto. Tinggal beberapa Centi lagi pukulan Fugaku sampai di wajah Naruto. Naruto langsung menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah. ' Sialan, Dimana dia? ' Tanya Fugaku dalam hati.

.

" Kau mencariku… " Ucap Naruto yang ternyata berdiri tepat dibelakangya. Fugaku langsung mencoba memukul Naruto tetapi Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. " Sekarang giliranku… " Ucap Naruto kemudian ia menghilang dengan kilatan merah. " HUUAA " Tiba – Tiba Fugaku merintih kesakitan tetapi tidak ada orang yang memukulnya. " ARRGHH " Rintihnya lagi ia merasakan ratusan pukulan dihujamkan padanya tetapi orang itu tidak terlihat. ' Bahkan dengan sharingan tetap tidak dapat melihat gerakannya.. ' batin fugaku sambil mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini.

.

' Cepat sekali ' Ucap semua orang yang berada di sana minus Naruto dan Fugaku yang sedang bertarung. Naruto muncul tepat di depan Fugaku sambil memegang sebilah pedang yang kita kenal sebagai Dragon Sword. " Sebaiknya kau menyerah Fugaku – San.. " Ucap Naruto kepada Fugaku yang tengah terengah – engah. " Kurang ajar. Kau telah menjatuhkan jatuhkan harga diriku.. " Ucap Fugaku dengan Emosi. " Sebenarnya aku ingin menyelamatkan harga dirimu itu Fugaku - San.. " Ucap Naruto kepada Fugaku. " Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku merasa terhina jika harus kalah Olehmu… " Ucap Fugaku keras kepala.

.

Fugaku merapal segel tangan dan mengucapkan " Katon : Gokkakyu No Jutsu. " Bola api melesat ke Naruto dengan cepatnya. Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah bola api yang dibuat Fugaku dan Bola api itu terbelah menjadi dua. " Cih… itu baru permulaan.. " Ucap Fugaku. Fugaku merapal segel tangan dan mengucapkan " Katon : " Muncul peluru – peluru api yang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang tengah membawa pedang hanya menatap Peluru itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Naruto menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah untuk merapal Heandseal dan Terjadi gempa sejenak. ' Pedang macam apa itu… ' Batin semua orang yang berada disitu minus Naruto. " Doton : Doryuheki " Ucap Naruto yang telah selesai merapal segel tangan. Muncul tembok tanah yang melindungi Naruto. " UCHIHA NARUTO…. " Teriak Fugaku yang sudah berada di belakang naruto. Tinggal beberapa centi Fugaku dapat memukul Naruto akan tetapi Naruto sudah menghilang digantikan kilatan merah. " KURANG AJAR KAU…. RED FLASH.. " Ucap Fugaku yang kesal karena setiap ia memukul Naruto, Naruto langsung menghilang entah kemana…

.

" Mokuton : Hijutsu Jukai Kotan " Ucap Naruto yang ternyata berada di salah satu Cabang pohon di belakang Fugaku. Tiba – tiba tumbuh ratusan pohon di tempat pertarungan antara Fugaku dan Naruto. Minato , Kedua orang tua Mikoto, dan Mikoto yang sudah berada jauh di tempat pertarungan hanya melihat jutsu itu dengan kagum. ' Yang hanya dapat menggunakan Jutsu itu adalah Shodaime Hokage. ' Pikir Minato yang melihat jutsu Naruto dengan tatapan kagum. " Ini belum selesai… " Ucap Naruto yang telah selesai merapal Heandseal. " Katon : Gokka Mengakkyu no Jutsu. " naruto menyemburkan api dengan sekala besar dan membakar hutan buatannya yang terdapat Fugaku disana.

.

" AMATERASU " Ucap seseorang yang beada di dalam hutan yang tengah terbakar. Api merah yang membakar hutan itu digantikan dengan api hitam yang membakar habis hutan buatan Naruto. Dan Terlihat Fugaku yang tengah memegang mata kirinya yang berlumuran darah. Api hitam itu kemudian dipadamkan oleh Fugaku. " Sekarang giliranmu.. Uchiha Naruto.. " Ucap Fugaku dengan seringaiannya. Kemudian ia membuka mata kirinya lagi dan berkata " AMATERASU " Api hitam muncul di depan Naruto tetapi Mata Naruto sudah berubah menjadi Ultimate Rinnegan. " SUSANO'O " Ucap Naruto dan Seketika itu juga Naruto dilapisi mahluk seperti Prajurit yang berwarna putih yaitu Susano'o sempurnanya. Susano'o Naruto mempunyai empat tangan tangan kirinya yang dibawah memegang cermin yata, tangan kanan yang dibawah membawa pedang Totsuka. Sedangkan sepasang tangan yang diatas tidak memegang apa- apa.

.

" It…itu.. SUSANO'O… " Ucap Ayah Mikoto dengan tergagap. " hanya Uchiha Madara yang mampu menguasainya.. " Lanjutnya. " Shinra Tensei " Ucap naruto mencoba menyingkirkan api hitam yang masih membara di badan Susano'o nya. Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah dan Muncu di depan Fugaku. Fugaku yang kaget tidak sengaja melihat Ultimate Rinnegan Naruto dan terpengaruh oleh Genjutsu. " Lupakan tentang mataku…dan Kekuatanku… " Ucap Naruto kepada Fugaku yang berada dalam genjutsunya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Fugaku. Walaupun Level Sharingan Fugaku sudah mecapai Mangekyou Sharingan tetapi ia tidak dapat mematahkan Genjutsu dari Naruto.

.

" Tsukyunomi " Ucap Naruto. " GGGWAAAHHH " Teriak Fugaku sedetik setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata itu. Fugaku langsung tergeletak dengan tatapan kosong.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Menurut saya FIC ini alurnya sudah pas kok.. Dan Tentang masalah Update. Sabtu besok saya akan melaksanakan UKK jadi mohon doanya agar Nilai saya Bagus. Saya akan Update setelah UKK kira – kira hari Sabtu 14 Juni 2014, Sekian Infonya…

.

Terimakasih buat para READERS sekalian yang telah memberikan KRITIK, DAN SARANnya. Dan untuk waktunya untuk membaca FIC YANG GAJE. Dan Tunggu chapter depan. Klik FAVORITE bagi yang suka dengan FIC ini, Klik FOLLOWS buat yang ingin tahu perkembangan FIC ini dari Chapter ke Chapter, Dan Jangan Lupa REVIEWS nya. KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN akan sangat bermanfaat untuk saya.

.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU

.

R

.  
E

.

V

.  
I

.  
E

.  
W

.  
S

.


	7. Chapter 7 : Penerus Tekad Api

Title : Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto x Mikoto dan Minato x Kushina

Author : Uzumaki-Namikaze Elmas

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

* * *

Sebelumnya Di Chapter 6 : Penerus Tekad Api

.

" AMATERASU " Ucap seseorang yang beada di dalam hutan yang tengah terbakar. Api merah yang membakar hutan itu digantikan dengan api hitam yang membakar habis hutan buatan Naruto. Dan Terlihat Fugaku yang tengah memegang mata kirinya yang berlumuran darah. Api hitam itu kemudian dipadamkan oleh Fugaku. " Sekarang giliranmu.. Uchiha Naruto.. " Ucap Fugaku dengan seringaiannya. Kemudian ia membuka mata kirinya lagi dan berkata " AMATERASU " Api hitam muncul di depan Naruto tetapi Mata Naruto sudah berubah menjadi Ultimate Rinnegan. " SUSANO'O " Ucap Naruto dan Seketika itu juga Naruto dilapisi mahluk seperti Prajurit yang berwarna putih yaitu Susano'o sempurnanya. Susano'o Naruto mempunyai empat tangan tangan kirinya yang dibawah memegang cermin yata, tangan kanan yang dibawah membawa pedang Totsuka. Sedangkan sepasang tangan yang diatas tidak memegang apa- apa.

.

" It…itu.. SUSANO'O… " Ucap Ayah Mikoto dengan tergagap. " hanya Uchiha Madara yang mampu menguasainya.. " Lanjutnya. " Shinra Tensei " Ucap naruto mencoba menyingkirkan api hitam yang masih membara di badan Susano'o nya. Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah dan Muncu di depan Fugaku. Fugaku yang kaget tidak sengaja melihat Ultimate Rinnegan Naruto dan terpengaruh oleh Genjutsu. " Lupakan tentang mataku…dan Kekuatanku… " Ucap Naruto kepada Fugaku yang berada dalam genjutsunya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Fugaku. Walaupun Level Sharingan Fugaku sudah mecapai Mangekyou Sharingan tetapi ia tidak dapat mematahkan Genjutsu dari Naruto.

.

" Tsukyunomi " Ucap Naruto. " GGGWAAAHHH " Teriak Fugaku sedetik setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata itu. Fugaku langsung tergeletak dengan tatapan kosong.

.

*Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI* Chapter 7 :

.

Muncul kepulan asap di depan Naruto. " Apa yang terjadi disini? Naruto – San. " Ucap Anbu bertopeng elang yang muncul dari kepulan asap.

" Hanya sparring saja.. " Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit senang.

' Apa Sparring? Tidak mungkin tempat ini sudah hancur berantakan.. ' Ucap Sang Anbu dalam hati dan mulai berkeringat dingin.

" Anda tidak apa – apa, Anbu – San? " Tanya Naruto yang khawatir dengan keadaan Anbu yang ada di depannya.

" Ah.. Tidak apa – apa naruto – san.. " Ucap Anbu itu yang merinding di balik topeng elangnya. " Lalu kenapa ada orang tergeletak disini? " Ucap Anbu itu yang melihat Fugaku yang tengah tergeletak.

" hehe… Itu yang terjadi.. " ucap Naruto dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Sebaiknya Anda membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Anbu –San.. " Ucap Naruto dengan menunjuk Fugaku yang berada di depannya.

" Baiklah, Naruto – San. saya pergi dulu… " Ucap Anbu itu sambil menggendong Fugaku. " Jaa… " ucap Anbu itu dan menghilang dengan Shunsin.

.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Mikoto, Minato, dan Orang tua Mikoto menunggunya. " Kau Hebat Sekali, kak.. " Puji Minato kepada kakak angkatnya. " Kau juga bisa lebih hebat dariku… " ucap naruto kepada Minato dan dibalas senyuman oleh Minato.

" Selamat akan kemenanganmu Naruto – San… " ucap Ayah Mikoto dan dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

" Hm.. Aku akan mengatur Pernikahanmu dengan Mikoto akan berlangsung 10 hari lagi.. " ucap Ayah Mikoto.

" Apa tidak terlalu cepat? " Tanya Naruto kepada Ayah Mikoto.

" Kurasa tidak, Dulu aku dan Istriku menikah di Usia 18 Tahun.. " Ucap Ayah Mikoto yang membuat Istrinya memerah karena Malu.

" ya terserah.. " ucap Naruto dengan pasrah.

" Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang,.. " Ucap naruto kemudian ia merapal segel tangan. " Jikkukan : Hiraisin No Jutsu. " Ucap Naruto kemudian semua orang termasuk Minato menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah.

.

Di Kediaman Ketua Klan.

.

" Saya rasa, saya dan Minato pulang sekarang,… " Ucap Naruto dengan memberi hormat kepada Tuan Rumah. " Ya.. " ucap Ayah Mikoto. Kemudian ia menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah. ' Sepertinya dia sangat cocok untuk menggantikanku.. ' pikir ayah Mikoto dengan tersenyum sendiri.

.

Naruto dan Minato kembali ke rumah Minato. " Minato sekarang ganti Kimonomu dengan pakaian ninjamu.. " Ucap Naruto kepada Minato. " Memangnya kita mau kemana lagi? " Tanya Minato. " Kita akan pergi latihan.. " Ucap Naruto dengan santai. " ya, baiklah " Ucap Minato dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat.

" Apa kau tidak ingat pesan Hokage – Sama? Kita harus berlatih agar menjadi Ninja yang Hebat.. " ucap Naruto mencoba menyemangati adiknya.

" Baiklah ayo kita pergi.. "Ucap Minato dengan bersemangat.

" Hn… lama kelamaan kau ini seperti anak kecil, Minato… " Ledek Naruto pada Minato.

" Hn.. " Ucap Minato dengan dingin. " Hahaha… Aku hanya bercanda.. " Tawa Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

" Sebaiknya kita pergi… " Lanjutnya setelah itu Naruto memegang Minato dan menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah.

.

Naruto dan Minato kembali muncul di Training Ground.

" Sebaiknya kita memulai latihan bagaimana? " Ucap Naruto kepada Minato.

" Itu memang tujuan kita kan kak… " Ucap Minato dengan mulai mengeluarkan kunai Hiraisinnya. " Hei… Hei.. Hei.. Kita ini latihan… bukan sparring.. " Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit hm.. Takut.

" Hahaha… Kau takut padaku kak? " Tanya Minato dengan ejekannya.

" Bukan begitu, Sekarang ajari aku jurus itu.. " Ucap Naruto dengan menatap Minato lekat – lekat.

" KALAU BEGINI KAU YANG LATIHAN…. BUKAN AKU… " Ucap Minato dengan berteriak ke telingan Naruto. " hehehe… boleh kau ajarkan sekarang.. " Ucap Naruto kepada Minato dengan muka memelas. Minato hanya mengangguk – angguk tanda ia mengerti, Minato dengan mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya.

Minato mengambil buku yang berada di sakunya. " Rasengan adalah jurus originalku. Rasengan memerlukan kosentrasi dalam membent.. " " Langsung ke Praktek saja.. " Ucap Naruto memotong pembicaraan dari Minato.

" KAU INI BAGAIMANA, KAK? JURUS YANG DI AJARKAN HARUS MEMULAI DENGAN TERORINYA DULU… " Ucap Minato yang kembali berteriak di kuping Naruto.

" hah… Kau ini tahu, Aku paling malas kalau mendengarkan seseorang berbicara.. " Ucap Naruto kepada Minato dengan malasnya.

" baiklah sekarang kau coba pecahkan balon ini. Pecahkan balon ini menggunakan cakra.. " Ucap Minato kepada Naruto yang kembali bersemangat.

.

" Biarkan aku mempraktekan.. " ucap Minato. Kemudian Minato meletakan balon pada Telapak tangannya. Balon mulai bereaksi dan akhirnya meletus.

" Itu mudah.. " ucap Naruto dengan arrogantnya. Naruto mengikuti Minato dengan meletakan balon itu di telapak tangannya. Balon itu bergerak gerak tetepi hingga berapa lama tetapi belum juga meletus.

" Coba lebih Konsentrasi lagi kak… " Saran Minato. " Hn.. " ucap Naruto. Balon itu bergerak dengan ceoat dan akhirnya meletus. " Sudah kubilang itu mudah.. " Ucap Naruto menyombongkan diri. " Iya… Iya.. Kau ini Hebat kak… " Ucap Minato dengan tersenyum yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Jadi setelah ini kau akan.. " " Jangan bilang bermain balon lagi… " Ucapan Minato terpotong oleh Naruto yang melihat balon karet yang dipegang Minato.

" Ya seperti itulah, Tetapi ini akan sedikit lebih sulit… " Ucap Minato. " Sesulit apapun aku akan tetap bisa… " ucap naruto.

.

" Pecahkan balon ini seperti tadi, kak.. " ucap Minato dengan memberikan balon karet yang baru ia tiup.

" Hn. " Kata Naruto. Naruto langsung melakukan apa yang diajarkan adiknya. Balon karet itu bergerak – gerak dengan cepat tetapi belum meletus juga.

" Coba kau tambahkan sedikit Cakramu.. " Ucap Minato memberikan saran pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan saran dari adiknya. Balon karet itu mulai bergerak – gerak dengan sangat cepat dan…

" BUUUMM "

terjadi Ledakan kecil di Training Ground. " Uhuk…Uhukkk..Uhuk… " Surara batuk dari Minato dan Naruto karena debu yang berterbangan.

" Kubilang sedikit kak… " Ucap Minato dengan tampang kesal.

" Hahaha… gomen, sepertinya terbawa semangat… " ucap Naruto dengan menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Sebaiknya kau ulang lagi… " ucap Minato dengan memberikan balon karet lagi. " Ini akan berhasil… " Ucap Naruto dengan bersemangat.

Naruto meletakan balon itu di tangan kanannya dan ia memandang serius ke balon karet itu. Balon karet itu mulai bergerak dengan cepat dan Akhirnya meletus. " Sudah kubilang ini mudah… " Ucap Naruto menyombongkan dirinya lagi..

.

" Sekarang tahap terakhir… " Ucap Mianto dengan membaca buku yang dari sakunya. " Cobalah buat rasengan di tanganmu kak! " Lanjut Minato.

" Aku akan menguasainya sekarang juga.. " Ucap Naruto sambil mengonsentrasikan cakra ditelapak tangannya.

" HYYYAAA…. RASENGAN.. " Ucap Naruto dengan bersemangat. Muncul Bola Spiral berwarna biru tetapi bola itu masih belum berbentuk bola yang sempurna. " Hahahahaha…. AKU BISA MENGUASAINYA KURANG DARI SATU HARI.. " Lanjut Naruto dengan sombongnya.

" Itu juga belum sempurna itu seperti Rasengan milikku.. " Ucap Minato. " ya, terserahlah.. " Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit kesal dengan adiknya. ' Bukannya menyemangati malah membuatku tidak bersemangat ' Pikir Naruto dengan tingkah Minato.

.

Time Skip 10 Hari setelah latihan….

.

" RASENGAN " Ucap Naruto dengan menghujamkan Bola Spiral pada pohon yang ada didekatnya. " HHYAAA.. " naruto semakin menekankan bola spiral itu pada pohon itu yang mengakibatkan muncul lobang yang menganga di pohon tersebut..

" huft…huft…huft…huft… Aku sudah menguasainya 7 hari yang lalu, sebaiknya aku memulai memyempurnakannya dengan cakra elemen… " Ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang memburu.

.

Naruto sekarang lebih memilih latihan di Hutan Kematian konoha seperti dulu. Bukan hanya alasan keamanan tetapi ia tidak mau ada orang lain lagi yang mengetahui kekuatannya. Naruto tidak teringat hari ini adalah hari yang berharga bagi hidupnya. Ia hanya mengingat berlatih – berlatih dan berlatih . Walaupun begitu Naruto dikenal dengan Jounin – Elit Konoha. Yang hanya mengambil misi Rank A atau S. Hubungannya dengan Mikoto juga semakin mesra, Dan Hubungannya dengan Keluarga Uchiha juga sangat akrab. Naruto sangat bangga dengan Minato karena dia diakui oleh Sandaime sebagai Ninja Rank SS. Karena 95 % misi yang dilakukan Minato berhasil, Misi itu juga bukan sembarang misi tetapi hampir semuanya Rank S.

.

" Sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu… " Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Muncul kilatan kuning didepan Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minato Namikaze. Minato sekarang berpakaian dengan sangat sopan seperti ingin menghadiri sesuatu event yang penting.

" Kenapa Kau berpakaian seperti itu? " Tanya Naruto pada Minato yang melihat dengan pandangan aneh pakaian yang dikenakan Minato.

" Apa aku tidak ingat hari ini? " Tanya Minato melihat ke Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Sial, Sepertinya Aku terlambat ya? " Tanya Naruto pada Minato yang sekarang sudah ingat.

" Ya, hampir… " ucap Minato dengan sedikit kesal pada kakakknya. " sebaiknya kita kembali kerumah sekarang… " Lanjut Minato. Naruto hanya mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan yang dikatakan adiknya. Minato langsung memegang tangan pundak Naruto dan menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning.

.

Naruto muncul lagi di rumahnya yang baru ia bangun beberapa hari lalu dengan jutsu Mokutonnya. Yang berada di sebelah kompleks Uchiha. " Sebaiknya kau cepat mengganti pakaianmu kak… " Ucap Minato kemudian Ia duduk di Sofa. " Aku juga akan menunggu disini.. " Lanjutnya.

" Ya, Terserah.. " Ucap Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa – apa lagi.

.

5 menit kemdian…

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar lenkap dengan pakaian seperti mempelai laki – laki. Dengan jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam yang sangat menambahkan dirinya seperti pengantin. " Bisa kita berangkat? " Tanya Naruto pada Minato yang tertidur di sofa. " Ahh… ya " Ucap Minato dengan menguap.

Naruto dan Minato menghilang meninggalkan kilatan berwarna merah. Dan ia muncul lagi di sebuah rumah mewah di komplek Uchiha Yaitu di Kediaman Mikoto Uchiha. " Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang… " Ucap Minato pada Naruto yang sedang memegang gagang pintu dan Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Minato mulai membuka pintunya dan sekarang terlihat banyaknya tamu undangan yang ada di dalam rumah yang sangat besar itu. " Akhirnya mempelai prianya sudah datang… " Ucap Ayah Mikoto Uchiha menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Minato.

" Gomen paman, Aku hampir lupa hari ini karena ke asyikan berlatih.. " Ucap Naruto dengan menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Hahaha… Kau ini akan menjadi Menantuku. Jadi cobalah memanggilku Tou – San… " Tawar Ayah Mikoto dengan tersenyum.

" Ah, Iya pama… Eh.. Tou – San.. " Ucap Naruto.

" Acaranya akan segera dimulai segera kau menempatkan dirimu, Naruto… " Ucap Ayah Mikoto.

.

Waktu bejalan dengan cepat. Sekarang saatnya saatnya pengucapan janji pernikahan Dan mempelai Wanita belum juga terlihat.

' Dimana Mikoto – Chan? ' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Muncul langkah kaki di sebuah kesunyian sebuah pernikahan, Otomais semua pandangan melihat asal lngkah kaki itu yang berasal dari sebuah pintu. Pintu itu mulai terbuka dan terlihat seorang Gadis yang dengan gaun pernikahan yang sangat indah jika dilihat.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju sebelah Naruto. Naruto sempat berfikir ' Apa itu Mikoto – Chan? ' Tanya Naruto dalam Hati. Benar saja gadis itu langsung berdiri disebelah Naruto.

" Mikoto – Chan apa itu kau? " Tanya Minto berbisik pada gadis yang ada di dekatnya. gadis itu hanya mengangguk dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. Naruto hanya tersenyum atas anggukan gadis yang berada di sebelahnya, Karena wajah gadis itu tertutupi.

" Karena mempelai pria dan wanita sudah berada disini… Kita akan memulai… " Ucap seseorang yang akan menikah kan kedua pasangan itu.

" Mikoto Uchiha, Apa anda bersedia menjadi Istri Naruto Uchiha? " Tanya Orang itu pada Mikoto.

" Ya.. " jawab Mikoto dengan tegas.

" Naruto Uchiha, Apa anda bersedia menjadi suami Mikoto Uchiha? " Tanya Orang itu pada Naruto.

" Ya.. " jawab Naruto dengan tegas.

" Dengan ini aku mempersatukan kalian sebagai Suami dan Istri…" Lanjut Orang itu.

.

Naruto bersiap akan memasangkan cincin pernikahannya bersamaan dengan Mikoto yang juga akan memasangkan cincin itu bersama. Dan kedua cincin itu masuk di jari manis masing – masing Naruto dan Mikoto. Muncul kepulan asap di depan Naruto dan Mikoto yang membuat semua orang kaget. Muncul seseorang Anbu yang pengawal Hokage.

.

" Naruto – San gomen, mengganggu anda! Keadaan Konoha sedang kacau! Anda dan Minato – San diharap datang pada rapat sekarang juga! " Ucap Anbu itu panjang lebar.

" Sepertinya ini sangat mendesak. Baiklah aku datang pada rapat tetapi tunggu acara ini selesai… " Ucap Naruto dengan muka yang dekikit khawatir

" Baiklah kalau begitu saya pergi dulu… " Ucap Anbu itu kemudian ia menghilang dengan shunsin.

" Kita bisa lanjutkan acaranya… " Ucap Naruto. Kemudian ia melanjutkan acara pernikahannya.

.

Time Skip 1 jam kemudian…

.

Akhirnya acara sudah selesai dan NaruMiko resmi menjadi keluarga baru. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto heran mengenai kedatangan Anbu yang datang seakan membawa berita buruk. Naruto dan Minato langsung menuju ke rapat setelah selesai acara pernikahan.

" Sepertinya ini keadaan gawat kak... " Ucap Minato kepada Naruto.

" Ya ,semoga tidak terjadi apa – apa… " Ucap Naruto yang sedang meloncati rumah ke rumah. Naruto dan Minato sudah sampai di depan pintu rapat.

Naruto dan Minato langsung masuk ke ruangan rapat. Dan terlihat Hokage, Homura, Koharu dan Danzo. Dan semua Perwakilan Klan – Klan Konoha, seperti Hyuga, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka ,dan Akimichi. Naruto dan Minato langsung duduk di dua bangku kosong di sebelah Leader Klan Hyuga dan Nara.

" Karena Naruto – Kun dan Minato – Kun sudah datang kami akan memulai rapat ini… " Ucap Sandaime Hokage a.k.a. Hiruzen Sarutobi. " Dengan ini aku nyatakan rapat ini dimulai… " Lanjut Hiruzen membuka rapat.

" Apa benar kau membantai Shinobi Kumo – Iwa – Kiri saat mereka menyerang Uzushiogakure? " Tanya perwakilan Klan Nara a.k.a Shikaku Nara yang diberi kepercayaan oleh ayahnya untuk mewakili Klan Nara.

" Kami hanya menyadarkan mereka… " Ucap Minato kemudian dibalas Anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Lantas kenapa Kumo – Iwa – Kiri menyatakan perang pada Konoha? " Sekarang giliran Danzo yang berbicara dengan serius

" Munkin 5 hari lagi Konoha akan diserang oleh 3 Desa Ninja besar sekaligus.. " Ucap Koharu dengan muka tidak kalah seriusnya dengan Danzo.

" Ini hanya kesalah pahaman semata… " Ucap Naruto yang dengan nada yang tegas.

" Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan? Uzushiogakure merupakan teman baik Konoha" Tanya Hokage pada semua orang yang mengikuti rapat.

" Kita harus menyerahkan mereka pada Kumo – Iwa – Kiri! " Kata perwakilan dari Klan Hyuga.

" Tidak bisa, mereka adalah asset terbaik Konoha… " Ucap Danzo dengan membela NaruMina.

" jadi kita akan berperang besok… " Ucap Homura mencoba menyimpulkan.

" Tidak, konoha tidak akan terlibat dalam peperangan… " Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang tegas. " Biarkan Aku dan Minato yang akan menyadarkan mereka sekali lagi… " Lanjut Naruto dengan tidak ada keraguan dalam kata – katanya.

Semua menjadi gaduh saat Naruto mengucapkan kalimatnya. " Diam… " Ucap Hokage dan membuat semua orang di rapat menjadi diam.

" Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan Naruto? " Tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto.

" Sangat yakin, Hokage – Sama… " Ucap Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

" Sudah diputuskan, Naruto dan Minato yang akan melawan mereka… " Ucap Hiruzen dengan wibawa. Semua gaduh mendengar kata demi kata yang dilontarkan Hokage mereka.

" Apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah seperti mereka! " Ucap perwakilan Hyuga dengan nada yang menghina. Semua orang yang ada disitu hanya mengangguk – angguk seakan setuju.

" Sudah kuputuskan… Naruto dan Minato akan melawan mereka… " ucap Hokage dengan penuh wibawa. " Dengan ini rapat aku nyatakan ditutup… " Lanjut Hokage dengan mengetuk palu pada meja.

Semua orang disitu kembali kerumah masing – masing. Sekarang hanya ada Hokage, Naruto, dan Minato. " Kukira Raikage sudah sadar dengan yang ia lakukan… " Ucap Minato dengan nada yang sedikit lemas.

" Sebaiknya kita pulang untuk besok, Minato… " Kata Naruto dengan datar tidak menampakan ekspresi senang maupun sedih.

" Tunggu… " Ucap Hokage kepada NaruMina yang akan pergi menggunakan Hiraisin.

" Tekad Api konoha akan selalu menyertai kalian … " Ucap Hiruzen dengan tersenyum tulus ke arah Naruto dan Minato. Kata – kata Hokage bagaikan api yang membakar dedaunan kering, Dedaunan kering yang dibakar adalah semangat. Naruto dan Minato berbalik menghadap ke Hiruzen.

" Kami akan melakukan apapun demi kedamaian… " Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum tulus ke Hokage dan dibalas anggukan Oleh Hokage.

Naruto dan Minato langsung menghilang kerumah masing – masing bersiap untuk petempuran 5 hari lagi.

.

Di Konohagakure No Sato, Rumah Naruto…

.

Naruto mucul didepan rumahnya bersiap untuk membuka pintu. " Tadaima… " Ucap Naruto yang telah masuk rumah, tidak ada jawaban.

" Okaeri… " Ucap seseorang dari dalam.

" Siapa? " Tanya Naruto tidak seperti biasanya ada yang menjawab salamnya.

" Ini aku… Naruto – Kun… " Ucap seseorang yang tersengar seperti suara seseorang. Langkah kaki yang terdengar dan akhirnya terlihat wajah yang sangat tidak asing bagi Naruto.

" Mikoto – Chan ? Kenapa kau berada disini? bukannya ini sudah sore.. Lebih baik kau pulang kerumahmu! " Ucap Naruto panjang lebar kepada Mikoto.

" Masalah apa yang terjadi? Hingga kau lupa seperti ini? " Tanya Mikoto berbalik bertanya pada Naruto.

" Ah.. Kenapa pikiranku jadi kacau begini? " Ucap Naruto dengan menepuk dahinya.

" Apa kau tidak papa, Naruto – Kun? " Tanya Mikoto khawatir dengan suaminya.

" Aku tidak papa. Hanya sedikit pusing… " Ucap Naruto dengan memegangi kepalanya.

" Sebaiknya kau duduk Naruto – Kun… " Ucap Naruto mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk.

" Memang masalah apa yang menimpa kita Naruto – Kun? " Tanya Mikoto pada Naruto yang sudah tidak memegangi kepalanya.

" Bukan masalah kita, tetapi Konoha yang disebabkan olehku… " Ucap Naruto menjelaskan pada Istrinya.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Mikoto dengan nada khawatir.

" 5 hari lagi, Kumo – Iwa – Kiri akan menyerang konoha.. Dan itu semua salahku! " Ucap Naruto merasa sangat bersalah. Mikoto hanya terdiam mengerti perkataan Naruto belum selesai." Tapi tenang saja aku dan Minato akan mati – matian melindungi Konoha… " Lanjutnya.

" Hanya kalian berdua..? " Tanya Mikoto dengan ekspresi kaget.

" Ya, karena Kami tidak ingin ada korban dari Konoha. " Ucap Naruto dengan wajah sangat meyakinkan.

" Kalau begitu izinkan aku bertempur bersamamu Naruto – Kun.. " Tawar Mikoto kepada Naruto untuk bertempur dengannya.

" Sudah kubilang… Aku tidak ingin ada Korban dari Konoha. Dan Kau adalah Ninja Konoha.. " Ucap Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Mikoto.

" Lalu kenapa Minato – Kun ikut…? " Tanya Mikoto sesikit bingung mengapa Minato ikut bersama Naruto di medan Perang.

" Sebenarnya masalahnya berawal dari kami… " Ucap Naruto. " Kami yang menyebabkan ini terjadi… " Lanjutnya.

" Kalau begitu aku hanya dapat mendoakanmu dan Minato – Kun ! " Ucap Mikoto yang pasrah.

" Arigatou Mikoto – Chan… " Ucap Naruto kemudian Naruto memeluk dengan lembut istrinya.

.

Time Skip 5 hari Kemudian, Keesokan Harinya….

.

Naruto sekarang tengah berdiri di batang pohon. Pohon sangat tinggi yang ia buat dengan jutsu mokutonnya untuk memantau. Naruto sekarang sudah siap untuk pertempuran, Naruto memakai pakaian Joninnya dengan dilapisi Jubah merah yang terdapat jilatan api putih. Muncul kilatan kuning di dekat Naruto…

" Mereka tinggal beberapa Kilometer lagi, kak… " Ucap Minato dengan nafas tersenggal – senggal kepada Minato yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Berapa kekuatan mereka? " Tanya Naruto pada Minato yang bertugas memantau jarak dekat.

" 2 kali lipat dari serangan ke Uzushiogakure… " Ucap Minato dengan nafas yang masih belum bisa diatur.

" Mereka benar – benar ingin menghancurkan konoha… " Ucap Naruto dengan fose berfikir. " Kau urus pasukannya… aku akan urus Kage – nya… " Lanjut Naruto kepada Minato. " Tapi ingat… Jangan bunuh mereka, buat saja pingsan… " Lanjutnya lagi dengan mengingatkan Minato.. Minato hanya mengangguk atas penjelasan dari kakaknya.

" Apa ada Strategy lain…? " Tanya Minato pada Naruto. Naruto menengok ke arah Minato.

" DUUUAAAKKK "

Sebuah jitakan sukses dijatuhkan di kepala Namikaze Naruto. " Kita ini bertempur bukan berperang… " Ucap Naruto dengan seringai jahatnya. " Bertempur itu per orangan yang bertarung. Berperang itu Ratusan bahkan Ribuan orang yang bertarung. Pastinya kau sudah tau itu! " Lanjut Naruto.

" Kita ini sedang bertempur jadi jangan bercanda.. " Ucap Minato dengan menatap Naruto lekat – lekat walaupun masih memegang bekas jitakan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti karena ia melihat ratusan orang sudah mulai terlihat dari pohon yang ia buat. Dan ribuan orang berikat kepala Alianshi Kumo – Iwa – Kiri yang sekarang sudah terlihat jelas di mata mereka.

.

Naruto dan Minato sedang berdiri di cabang pohon raksasa buatan Naruto. " Aku akan buat beberapa Kage Bunshin Untuk membantumu… " Ucap Naruto dengan merapal segel tangan. " Tajuu Kagebunshin No Jutsu " Muncul lima bunshin Naruto. " Aku akan selalu melindungimu… " Lanjutnya.

Minato hanya tersenyum akan tawaran dari Naruto. " Aku juga akan membuat ratusan bunshin untuk menahan mereka agar tidak jadi menghancurkan Konoha… " Ucap Minato dan ia merapal segel tangan yang sama dengan Naruto. " Kagebunshin No Jutsu " Ucap Minato dan muncul sekitar 100 Minato di tempat itu.

" Aku akan melumpuhkan Senjata beratnya dulu kak… " Ucap Minato yang asli.

" Semua bersiap… " Ucap Minato pada semua bunshinnya.

" Mulai….. " Lanjutnya. Minato dan semua bunshinya melemparkan Kunai Hiraisin ke arah Barisan lawan. Minato dan Semua bunshinnya menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning.

" Kalian juga harus membantunya… " Ucap Naruto kepada kelima Kage Bunshinnya. Dan Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Bunshinnya. Bunshin Naruto menghilang meninggalkan Kilatan merah.

.

Shinobi POV

.

" Awas… " Teriak salah satu Shinobi di barisanya.

Secara Refleks semua Shinobi disitu menghindari puluhan kunai yang menghujam ke arah barisan. " Itu Kunai Yellow Flash… Jangan dekati… " Kata Shinobi tadi nampaknya sudah mengetahui tentang Hiraisin Minato.

' Aku tidak akan terbunuh seperti temanku… ' batin Shinobi tadi dengan menatap Kunai itu dengan serius.

" BUUAAK "

Shinobi tadi tergeletak seketika. Rasa takut Shinobi disana sudah mulai muncul dengan tergeletaknya pimpinan mereka. " Tadi aku melihat Kilat merah… " Ucap salah satu Shinobi yang melihat kejadian sebelum pimpinan mereka tergeletak. " Mungkin…. RED FLASH.. " Lanjut Shinobi tadi dengan lirih pada kata ' RED FLASH 'karena nyalinya sudah menciut.

.

SHINOBI POV OFF

.

' Kita pasti akan mati… ' pikir salah satu Shinobi Aliashi. Satu per – satu Shinobi tergeletak, Tidak mati. Mereka hanya pingsan.

" Satu barikade sudah kita atasi… " Ucap Bunshin Minato dengan tersenyum puas. " Aku akan mengikat mereka.. " Ucap Bunshin Naruto dengan mengalirkan cakranya pada Tanah. Semua Shinobi Alianshi yang berada di situ diikat dengan akar yang muncul dari dalam tanah.

With Naruto…

Naruto muncul di sebuah Camp yang berlambangkan Alianshi Kumo – Iwa – Kiri. " Seperti biasa… " ucap Naruto memulai langkah kakimya masuk ke dalam Camp. " Mereka terlalu meremehkanku… " Lanjut Naruto sedang berjalan memasuki Camp.

" Katon : Ryuka No Jutsu " Ucap Shinobi pengguna Katon…

" Doton : Doryuudan No Jutsu. " Ucap Shinobi pengguna Doton…

" Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu. " Ucap Shinobi pengguna Suiton…

Ada tiga Shinobi yang datang dan menyerang Naruto. Muncul tiga Naga Element yang siap menerkam apapun di depannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum karena dugaanya salah masih ada Shinobi di Camp ini. Atau Naruto sudah dijebak oleh Shinobi Alianshi.

" Mokuton : Mokujuheki " Naruto membentuk sebuah Kubah yang melindunginya dari amukan Naga ber element Api, Tanah, dan Air.

" DDUUUAAARR "

Ledakan besar terjadi akibat jutsu yang berbenturan yang membuat asap mengepul sangat tinggi. Asap sudah menghilang, sekarang terlihat Naruto yang sudah siap melakukan sebuah jutsu.

" Suiton : Hahonryu no jutsu " Ucap Naruto menciptakan air yang berputar spiral di telapak tangan dan ia menembakan jutsu itu dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Shinobi pengguna Suiton.

Pengguna Doton yang berada di sebelah Shinobi pengguna Suiton tidak tinggal diam ia merapal Segel tangan. " Doton : Doryuheki " Muncul benteng tanah untuk melindungi mereka dari serangan Naruto.

" Kalian tidak akan bisa berlindung dariku… " Ucap Naruto dengan seringainya. Jutsu Naruto berusaha membelah dua benteng tanah Shinobi itu tetapi hanya membuat goresan yang cukup dalam.

" tembokmu itu akan merasakan jutsu baruku… " Ucap Naruto dengan melihat ke arah tangan kanannya yang terdapat bola Spiral yang berputar dengan cepatnya, bola yang berwarna biru. Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilatan Merah dan muncul lagi di depan tembok yang tadi dibuat Shinobi tadi.

" RASENGAN…. " Ucap Naruto sambil menghujamkan bola Spiral yang bernama Rasengan itu pada tembok tanah yang dibuat oleh Shinobi musuh. Muncul Retakan – Retakan kecil yang kelama – lamaan menjadi retakan besar yang menghancurkan tembok tanah itu. Naruto terus mendorong Rasengannya, Tinggal berapa centi Rasengan Naruto menyentuh Shinobi musuh Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah.

' Kemana dia? Kenapa dia tidak membunuhku? ' batin Shinobi musuh pengguna Doton dan Suiton yang hampir terbunuh oleh Naruto.

" Disini… " Ucap Naruto muncul di belakang mereka sambil memukul tengkuk kedua Shinobi musuh itu. Kedua Shinobi itu langsung tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri…

Naruto menengok ke arah Shinobi pengguna Katon yang sedang bengong melihat kedua temannya dikalahkan dengan mudah. " Sekarang giliranmu… " Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

" Katon : Endan "

Naruto dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang menyebutkan nama jutsu dibelakangnya. Naruto langsung menengok ke belakang dan terlihat Shinobi pengguna Katon atau tepatnya Bunshin Shinobi pengguna Katon menghilang . Peluru – peluru api dengan cepat melesat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam dengan peluru api yang mengarah padanya. Naruto hanya merepal satu segel tangan dan mengucapkan

" Suiton : Suijinheki "

Muncul tembok air yang terbentuk dari ketiadaan. Peluru api membentur tembok air mengakibatkan asap tebal mengepul. Asap berlahan menghilang dan sekarang terlihat Naruto yang sudah siap mengeluarkan jutsunya.

" Mokuton : Shodai no Idenshi "

Naruto menghentakan kakinya ke tanah dan dalam sekejap muncul dua balok besar yang akan menggencet tubuh Shinobi pengguna Katon. Shinobi itu yang melihat balok kayu besar yang akan menggempitnya dengan sigap ia meloncat menghindari balok kayu yang besar itu.

Ternyata itu pilihan yang salah, Naruto langsung menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah dan muncul di belakang Shinobi itu. " Kau adalah orang pertama yang beruntung dapat merasakan sedikit Jutsu baruku… " bisik Naruto pada Shinobi pengguna katon. Shinobi itu mulai berkeringat dingin

' Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? ' Tanya Shinobi itu dalam hati.

Naruto mengayunkan tangannya dalam sekejap terbentuk bola Spiral berwarna biru dan Naruto sedikit mengantamkan bola Spiral ke perut Shinobi itu. " RASENGAN…. " Ucap Naruto. Shinobi itu terlempar ke tanah karena sedikit bersenggolan dengan rasengan.

Naruto menapakan dirinya di tanah. ' Kuharap dia masih hidup ' batin Naruto dengan melihat Shinobi yang ia hantam menggunakan Rasengan

" PROOK… PROOK… PROOK… PROOK… "

Suara tepuk tangan entah dari siapa. Naruto menengok datangnya suara tepuk tangan itu. Dan terlihat Mizukage yang tengah bertepuk tangan dan disamping kanan dan kirinya terdapat Raikage dan Tuschikage. Mizukage memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan membenci.

" Kau hebat, Dapat mengalahkan pengawal kami dengan mudah… " Puji Mizukage dengan memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan sangat ingin membunuh. Naruto sempat mengangkat alisnya dengan perkataan Mizukage.

" Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan Konoha? " Tanya Naruto pada Mizukage. " Kau tahu ini semua… KARENA KAU…. " Gentak Mizukage dengan mulai merapal segel tangan.

" Suiton : Suika No jutsu"

Mizukage menembakan Bola air yang berasal dari mulutnya. Naruto hanya mendecih tidak suka dengan yang Mizukage lakukan. " Huh… Coba berfikir lebih jernih… Mizukage… " Ucap Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Mizukage.

Naruto hanya bisa menghindari serangan yang sangat dekat itu dengan Hiraisinnya. " Raikage….. Tuschikage….. Kenapa Kalian tidak menyadarkannya? " Tanya Naruto kepada Raikage dan Tuschikage yang sedari tadi memilih diam.

Tidak ada jawaban…

" Bisakah kau tunjukan kemampuanmu… Red Flash… " Ucap Mizukage dengan mengeluarkan seringai liciknya. Mizukage dengan cepat meluncurkan tendangan yang sangat cepat mengarah pada Naruto. Karena Naruto terlalu focus dengan pembicaraannya, Naruto terlempar dengan Tendangan Mizukage.

Naruto langsung terlempar, tetapi ia dapat mendarat dengan sempurna karena menggunakan Hiraisinnya. " MIZUKAGE….. Sadarlah jika tidak.. " " Jika tidak… apa yang kau lakukan? " potong Mizukage dengan nada yang sangat mengejek.

" Aku yang akan menyadarkanmu dengan kekerasan… " Ucap Naruto dengan dingin.

Terlihat seringaian di mulut Mizukage. " Hahaha… Coba Hadapi Nerakamu ini Red Flash… " Ucap Mizukage mulai merapal segel tangan.

" Suiton : " Ucap Mizukage menyemburkan air yang berubah menjadi 3 Naga air yang dengan cepat mengarah pada Naruto.

Naruto kembali merapal segel tangan. " Doton : Doryuheki " Ucap Naruto sambil menghentakan tangannya ke tanah, 3 Naga air itu melesat dengan cepat ke tembok Naruto.

" BBBLLLAAARRR "

1 dari Naga api itu menabrak tembok sekaligus menghancurkan benteng tanah Naruto . Naruto sempat kaget dengan kekuatan Jutsu Mizukage. Naruto menyalurkan cakranya ke tanah dan muncul pohon yang mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas menghindar dari 2 Naga air yang berhasil menembus benteng tanahnya.

" Cobalah berfikir… MIZUKAGE… " Ucap Naruto yang masih melayang di udara. Kepalan tangan Naruto dilapisi Cakra biru.

" Kuharap Kau akan sadar… " Ucap Naruto. Kemudian Naruto melesat dengan cepat pada Mizukage.

Mizukage yang merasakan Bahaya melonpat ke belakang untuk menghindari pukulan Naruto. Naruto melesat dengan cepat ke tanah dan…

" BUUMM "

Ledakan terjadi, Debu – debu berterbangan menghalangi pandangan Mizukage. Hingga beberapa detik pandangannya akhirnya terlihat. Akar – Akar yang tajam tumbuh di tempat jatuhnya Naruto. ' Bagaimana jika aku terkena? Untung aku tidak terkena jutsu itu… ' pikir Mizukage.

" NAAARRUUTTOO… berkonsentrasilah… " Ucap seseorang entah dari mana. Naruto menuruti ucapan yang seseorang yang belum ia ketahui dengan berkonsentrasi.

MINDSCAPE NARUTO…

" Naruto… bukalah matamu… " Ucap Seseorang yang Nampak tidak asing untuk Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya, dan terlihat ruangan yang semuanya berwarna putih.

' Sepertinya aku terdampar di Dimensi Hiraisin.. ' pikir Naruto.

" Jangan berfikiran bodoh seperti itu… " Ucap Seseorang yang tidak asing oleh Naruto. " Suara itu… " Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit kaget.

" Hagoromo – Sensei… " Ucap Naruto dengan lirih.

" Jadi untuk apa sensei kemari? " Lanjut Naruto dengan bertanya kepada senseinya. " Kau ini masih sama… hahaha…" Ucap Hagoromo dengan tertawa mencoba mencairkan suasana.

" Aku kesini akan menjelaskan tentang masalah yang kau hadapi sekarang.. " Ucap Hagoromo merubah muka senangnya dengan serius.

" Ini yang aku maksud tentang Kebencian… Kebencian dapat merubah rusa menjadi singa.. " Lanjut Hagoromo.

" Apa Maksudmu sensei? " Tanya Naruto sedikit tidak mengerti pa yang senseinya katakan.

" Dimana otakmu itu Naruto.. " Ucap Hagoromo dengan meledek Naruto.

" Seseorang yang mempunyai Kebencian didalam hatinya akan merubah dirinya yang asli… " Ucap Hagoromo mengeluarkan penjelasannya. Naruto hanya angguk – angguk mengerti.

" Jadi… Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan.. " Ucap Hagoromo pada Naruto yang tengah tersenyum sendiri.

" Untuk menyadarkan orang yang terpengaruh Kebencian… Tidak bisa menghadapinya dengan Kekerasan… " jawab Naruto. Hagoromo hanya tersenyum dengan jawaban Naruto.

Tubuh Hagoromo mulai memudar… " Suatu saat kau akan dapat menerima kekuatanku… " Ucap Hagoromo Pada Naruto. Dan Tubuh Hagoromo menghilang ditiup angin.

" Aku harus kembali… " Ucap Naruto dengan menutup matanya.

.

REAL WORLD…..

.

Naruto membuka matanya dan sekarang ia melihat Mizukage dan menyeringai " Akan kuhapuskan Kebencian dalam dirimu… MIZUKAGE… " Ucap Naruto lirih.

" Apa kau sudah sadar, Mizukage? " Tanya Naruto dengan menatap Mizukage. " Kalau begitu… " Lanjut Naruto dengan merapal segel tangan " Kokuangyo No Jutsu " Ucap Naruto.

.

Mizukage POV.

.

Aku menatap Red Flash mencoba mengetahui Jutsu apa yang ia lakukan. Tetapi sekarang pandanganku hanya gelap ,kegelapan yang datang padaku. Aku bagaikan seseorang yang tidak dapat melihat.

" Dimana aku? " Tanyaku dalam kegelapan yang tiba – tiba datang kepadaku.

" Kau sekarang berada dalam genggamanku Mizukage… " Ucap Seseorang entah siapa yang berasal dari kegelapan.

" Siapa Kau? " Tanyaku lagi kepada suara yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

" Aku hanya seseorang yang benar… " Suara orang yang tidak diketahui.

" Kenapa kau menyerang Konoha? " Tanya Suara misterius.

" Karena aku ingin membunuh RED FLASH dan YELLOW FLASH… " Jawabku dengan tatapan dendam.

" Lalu kenapa kau ingin membunuh mereka? " Tanya Suara misterius itu lagi.

" Karena mereka yang telah menjatuhkan harga diri Kirigakure, Atas dukungan dari rakyatku aku akan membunuhnya… " Jawabku dengan pasti

" Apa kau tahu awal permasalahan ini dari mana? " Tanya Suara Misterius. Aku sempat bingung saat Suara itu menanyakan pertanyaan itu. " Permasalahan ini berasal dari kesalahnmu sendiri… " Lanjut Suara Misterius itu.

" Apa Maksudmu? " Tanyaku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

" Coba pikirkan alasanmu menyerang Uzushiogakure? " Tanya Suara misterius itu. Aku sempat diam, karena alasanku menyerang Uzushio hanyalah sepele, yaitu Iri.

" Apa Maksudmu ? " Tanyaku.

" Maksudku.. Kau pasti sudah tahu maksudku adalah menyadarkanmu.. " Jawab suara Misterius itu. Aku sudah tahu maksud suara misterius itu, namun aku mengerti tentang semuanya bahwa jangan mementingkan kepentingan Kiri sendiri. Masih banyak desa ninja yang lain.

" Aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan.. " Ucapku. Tiba – tiba Kegelapan yang menyelimutiku mulai menghilang, mulai menampakan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dan setelah beberapa saat aku melihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri di dekatku.

.

Mizukage POV OFF

.

" Apa kau tetap ingin menghancurkan Konoha, Mizukage? " Tanya Naruto yang disebelah Mizukage.

" Sepertinya aku akan berubah pikiran… " Ucap Mizukage dengan tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

" Apa si kuning itu sudah menghancurkan pasukanku ? " Tanya Raikage dengan wajah marah memandang ke Naruto.

" Tenang saja, pasukanmu pasti baik – baik saja… " Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum ke arah Ketiga kage yang ada di depannya.

" Dan untukmu Tuschikage, Oonoki mungkin kita akan bertemu di medan perang yang sesungguhnya… " Lanjut Naruto dengan mengeluarkan seringainya.

" Sepertinya masalahnya sudah selesai.. " Ucap Raikage dengan meghela nafas. " Mizukage- dono, sudah kubilang ini hanya kesalah pahaman… " Lanjut Raikage…

" Kita harus kembali ke Desa masing – masing… " Ucap Raikage dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kedua kage yang berada disana. Raikage, Tuschikage, dan Mizukage menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

" Akhirnya selesai juga… " Ucap Naruto. Kemudian ia menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah…

.

With Minato.

.

Muncul Kilatan merah di depan Minato. " Masalahnya sudah selesai… " Ucap Naruto kepada Bunshinnya yang berada di sana. Akar – akar yang mengikat Shinobi Alianshi berlahan masuk kembali ke dalam tanah.

" Kita akan Kembali ke Konoha, Kak… " Ucap Minato dengan tersenyum puas.

" Ya Kembali…. Tetapi sebentar lagi Konoha akan terlibat dalam Perang Besar Dunia Shinobi Ke 3… " Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit Khawatir.

" APA…? Dari mana kau tahu kak? " Tanya Minato kaget dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

" Itu hanya prediksiku… " Ucap Naruto bohong. Sebenarnya dia sudah diberitahu segalanya tentang Perang Dunia, Kematian Mikoto, Kushina, Minato, dll.

" Sebaiknya kita pergi ke konoha… Mungkin sekarang konoha sedang kacau… " Ucap Naruto mengajak Minato kembali Ke Konoha untuk mengendalikan situasi disana.

" Ayo… " Naruto langsung memegang Minato dan menghilang menggunakan kilatan merah.

.

Di Konohagakure…

.

Naruto muncul di depan Barisan Shinobi Konoha yang akan berperang melindungi Desanya. Shinobi Konoha hanya menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Minato dalam diam.

" Bagaimana situasi disana? " Tanya seseorang Jounin yang sepertinya pemimpin disitu. Muncul seseorang anak berambut perak yang datang dengan dua temannya yang satu seorang wanita dan yang satu lagi seorang laki – laki.

" Benar bagaimana keadaan diluar sana Sensei? " Tanya anak berambut perak yang rambutnya seakan – akan melawan Gravitasi a.k.a. Kakashi hatake. Minato hanya tersenyum dengan mengacak acak Rambut kakashi.

" Lama kita tidak bertemu… " Ucap Minato dengan tersenyum memandang ke Kakashi. Dua orang lagi datang menghadap ke Minato.

" Kau tidak lupa dengan kitakan, Sensei? " Tanya seseorang anak perempuan. Minato hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak acak rambut dua orang yang berbeda gender itu.

" Siapa mereka, Minato? " Tanya Naruto yang memandang Minato dan Timnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" Ini adalah timku… " Ucap Minato memperkenalkan tim dengan bangga. " Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan timku padamu.. " Lanjutya pada Naruto.

" Dia si rambut perak itu Kakashi " Ucap Minato sambil menunjuk Kakashi yang menatap Naruto dengan muka datar.

" Dia itu Uchiha di Timku, Obito… " Ucap Minato dengan menunjuk Obito dan Ia tersenyum lebar ke Senseinya.

" Dan dia itu satu – satunya perempuan di Timku, Rin… " Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Rin.

" Mereka hanya Bocah… " Ucap Naruto dengan menghina Tim Minato. Obito yang mendengar itu menggeram pada Naruto." Dan bocah tidak seharusnya berada disini.. " Lanjut Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan pada Anggota Tim Minato. Obito yang tidak tahan dengan hinaan Naruto akhirnya melampiaskannya.

" SIAPA KAU BERANINYA MENGHINAKU DAN TEMAN – TEMANKU… " Gentak Obito di depan Naruto. Sementara Naruto memandangi Obito lekat – lekat dari mulai dari kaki sampai kepalanya. Naruto kemudian tersenyum dan memegang kepala Obito.

" Kau akan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat. Hanya Shinobi yang hebat berani melindungi harga diri Temannya… " Ucap Naruto dengan mengacak acak rambut hitam Obito Uchiha. Minato hanya tersenyum dengan perlakuan Naruto kepada salah satu anggota Timnya.

" Aku sudah tahu, Aku ini memang hebat… " Ucap Obito dengan sombongnya dan tersenyum kepada Rin. tetapi Rin mengabaikannya yang membuat obito kesal lagi, yaitu Rin malah memandangi Kakashi. Naruto yang memandang itu tersenyum kecil yang terlihat dibibirnya.

" Kalau begitu kita kembali ke Konoha… " Ucap Seseorang yang muncul di belakang kakashi.

" Tou – San… " Ucap Kakashi kepada Orang itu yang adalah Tou – Sannya a.k.a. Sakumo Hatake.

" Sakumo – San, Lama tidak bertemu… " Ucap Minato kepada kawan lamanya yang tidak bertemu sejak beberapa minggu ini. Sakumo hanya menjawab salam Minato dengan tersenyum kepadanya.

" SEMUANNYA…. PERANG TIDAK AKAN TERJADI… SEKARANG KITA AKAN KEMBALI KE KONOHA… " Teriak Sakumo kepada semua Shinobi Konoha. Setelah Sakumo berteriak, Semua Shinobi Konoha yang berada disana tersenyum bahagia karena Perang yang bisa saja membinasakan mereka tidak terjadi….

.

Time Skip beberapa saat kemudian….

.

Naruto, Minato dan Semua Shinobi Konoha sekarang sudah kembali ke rumah masing – masing. Naruto sekarang sedang berada di rumahnya bersama Minato, Kushina, Dan Mikoto tentunya.

" Kapan kau akan menyusulku Kushina? " Tanya Mikoto dengan pandangan yang aneh bagi Kushina.

" Maksudmu? " Tanya Kushina dengan menunjuk Minato yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Naruto.

" Ya, siapa lagi… " Ucap Mikoto dengan mengangkat pundaknya.

" Kukira belum saatnya… " Ucap Kushina dengan nada lemah. " lagi pula Minato belum melamarku… " Lanjut Kushina dengan nada sedikit Kecewa.

" TOK… TOK… TOK.. "

Suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang. Naruto yang mendengar itu menuju ke pintu masuk untuk membukakan pintu, Minato dan yang lain hanya bisa mengira – ngira siapa yang datang. Naruto membuka pintu dan terlihat seorang Anbu yang terlihat seoerti Anbu pengawal Hokage.

" Naruto – San, Anda dan Minato – San dipanggil oleh Hokage – Sama… " Ucap Anbu itu.

" Memangnya ada apa? " Tanya Naruto pada Anbu yang disuruh Hokage untuk memanggilnya.

" Saya juga tidak tahu. Sebaiknya anda segera bertemu dengan Hokage – Sama… " Jawab Anbu itu dengan nada tegas.

" Baiklah… " Ucap Naruto meng iyakan ucapan Anbu itu

" Kalau begitu, Saya pergi dulu… " Ucap Anbu. Kemudian ia menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

' Kami – Sama, Semoga ini kabar baik… ' doa Naruto di dalam hati. Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan ia sampai di Ruang Keluarga. Minato, Kushina, dan Mikoto mememandang Naruto dengan muka penuh pertanyaan.

" Hokage memanggil kita, Minato… Sebaiknya kita bersiap… " Ucap Naruto kepada Minato dengan nada yang datar dan dijawaba dengan anggukan pasti oleh Minato. " Kita berangkat sekarang… " Lanjutnya.

Naruto sekarang berada di depan Mikoto dengan memandangnya.

" Aku pergi dulu… " Ucap Naruto berpamitan dengan Mikoto. Mikoto sempat kaget karena seakan mereka akan berpisah lama.

" Naruto – Kun kan hanya ke kantor Hokage… " Ucap Mikoto dengan memandang Naruto.

" Aku merasa… Aku akan mendapat misi yang sangat lama… " Ucap Naruto dengan memegang tangan Mikoto dengan erat.

" Kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi… " Ucap Naruto kepada Mikoto.

Naruto dan Minato berbalik segera menghilang menggunakan hiraisin. " Tunggu…. " ucap Mikoto pada NaruMina.

Mikoto segera mendekat dengan ke Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang. " Aku... sedang hamil, Naruto – Kun… " bisik Mikoto kepada Naruto dan Sekarang terlihat senyuman tulus dibibir Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan jongkok di depan Mikoto. " Aku juga belum pamit padamu… Doakan Tou – Sanmu ini…" bisik Naruto pada calon anaknya.

Mikoto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tulus. " Kuharap kau akan menjadi anak yang hebat… " Tambah Mikoto pada Omongan Naruto.

" Aku pergi dulu… " Ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan Mikoto. Naruto dan Minato menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah dan kuning.

.

Di Konohagakure, Ruangan Hokage….

.

Mncul Kilatan Merah dan Kuning di depan Meja Hokage. " Akhirnya kalian sampai juga… " Ucap Sandaime hokage a.k.a. Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto dan Minato hanya tersenyum ke Hiruzen.

" Ada apa Hokage – Sama memanggil kita? " Tanya Naruto pada Hiruzen.

" Aku akan menjadikan salah satu dari kalian menjadi Yondaime Hokage… " Jawab Hiruzen dengan nada yang tegas…

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Maaf, gk bisa bales Reviews

Gimana kabarnya para REDERS? Huh.. Akhirnya UKK dah selesai….. Sebenarnya masih banyak Tugas sih tapi untuk Update FIC ini luapin dulu deh…  
Penulisannya apa udah bener? Untuk besok siapa yang akan menjadi Yondaime akan terjawab di Chapter besok…Chap depan Akan saya Update per Chapter minimal 7k wordnya deh….

.

Please REVIEWS…

.

Terimakasih buat para READERS sekalian yang telah memberikan KRITIK, DAN SARANnya. Dan untuk waktunya untuk membaca FIC YANG GAJE. Dan Tunggu chapter depan. Klik FAVORITE bagi yang suka dengan FIC ini, Klik FOLLOWS buat yang ingin tahu perkembangan FIC ini dari Chapter ke Chapter, Dan Jangan Lupa REVIEWS nya. KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN akan sangat bermanfaat untuk saya.

.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU

.

R

.  
E

.

V

.  
I

.  
E

.  
W

.  
S

.


	8. Chapter 8 : Perang Dunia Shinobi Dimulai

Title : Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto x Mikoto dan Minato x Kushina

Author : Uzumaki-Namikaze Elmas

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

Summary :

Naruto merupakan prodigy dari 4 klan sekaligus. Anak Dari Yugito Senju-Uzumaki ( Anak Hashirama dan Mito) dengan Rei Uchiha-Namikaze. Pada saat Naruto menyempurnakan Jikkukan Ninjutsu Klan Namikaze ( Hiraisin), Ia terjebak dalam dimensi hiraisin, dan dilatih di dimensi itu oleh RIKUDOU SENNIN. dan terlempar ke MASA DEPAN…

Bagaimana Ceritanya? Dapatkah naruto mendapat Gelar SHINOBI NO KAMI? RnR!

JAWABAN REVIEWS :

Namikaze uzumaki ilham :Lanjut...

** Ini Sudah Lanjut...**

.

Ae Hatake : Kok cepet banget hamilnya...  
Pernikahan sebelum Naruto melawan iwa, kumo, kiri 5 hari lalu beberapa saat udah hamil...  
Tapi ceritanya bagus kok...

**hm... mungkin saya kurang memikirkan hal itu**

.

15 : akhirnya update juga gw mau kasih saran yang jadi yondaime naruto dong trus kushina jangan di matiin la sayang, itu aja saran gw oke lanjutkan karyamu

**saya sudah memikirkan kalau yang jadi yondaime itu tetap minato. kalau soal Kushina sepertinya tidak akn terbunuh...**

.

Kirisaki Shin : Lanjut, kayanya yg jdi hokage minato, soalnya naruto paling mls jdi hokage..  
:v tebakan ku aja sih..

**Hahah.. Tepat sekali.**

.

Dewi15 : lanjut dong..  
mesti yang dipilih Naru tapi Naru nolak dan dikasih ke Mina,, cuma asal tebak.. \\/

**boleh juga usulnya...**

.

Vin'DieseL D' :Seru seru. .apakah naruto akan berkorban?. . .eh chakra naruto seperti tidak terbatas ya. .tidak kelelahan. .hei hei ini bukan flame. Ini fict fav ku. Haha.

**Berkorban? hm.. sepertinya tidak. kalo soal cakra, Naruto hanya mengeluarkan beberapa jutsu.**

.

TotokCorePride : apa penyebab perang dunia shinobi ke3 ?

**Akan dijelaskan di Chap berikut.**

.

Lutfisyahrizal : nice. ..tapi scan narumiko tambah bro

**Walaupun ini bukan FIC Romance tapi akan saya tambahkan.**

.

: ceritanya. yah walaupun baru baca dri chap 1. tp thor-san

**terimakasih atas pujiannya.**

.

Uzumaki 21 : soal jutsu ni.  
gue heran kok "Tajuu Kagebunshin No Jutsu " Muncul lima bunshin Naruto.  
"Kagebunshin  
No Jutsu" muncul ratusan bunshin Minato. Padahal dari namanya #maybe banyakan punya Naruto.

" Doton : Doryuheki "  
Ucap Naruto sambil  
menghentakan tangannya ke  
tanah, 3 Naga air itu melesat  
dengan cepat ke tembok Naruto. " BBBLLLAAARRR " 1 dari Naga api itu menabrak  
tembok sekaligus  
menghancurkan benteng tanah  
Naruto. Kok naga api? Typo?  
Lanjut? Tentu saja.

**Itu salah tulis hehehe...**

.

Rijal Harits : menurutku penulisannya bagus,cuman ada sedikit kata yg salah.  
Semangat terus,dan lanjutkan karyamu sobat. :)

**Ya, saya juga merasa banyak kesalahan dalam penulisannya.**

.

: Mikoto hamil ... anak Naruto nanti siapa yy... apakah masih Sasuke ?

tapi,, yang lebih penasaran kapan buat ny yy ? -.- *pervert*  
#lariii...

LANJUT...

**hahaha... Kalau diliatin Ratingnya naik donk...**

.

Koga-san : Penulisannya sudah agak meningkat author-san tapi mungkin coba lihat-lihat gaya penulisan dari Galerians atau Kristoper21 mungkin bisa menginspirasi author-san dalam membuat fic ini, kalau ada kata yang kurang mengenakkan saya minta maaf..hehehe. ohya apakah Sasuke dan Itachi jadi anak Naruto? Oh satu lagi author-san adegan Fight-nya kurang greget..hehheehe

**Akan saya Usahakan...**

.

Ndah D. Amay : Update kilat,,;)

**kayaknya gk bisa...**

**.**

Keasikan jawab Reviews malah gk jadi Update nih..

READ THIS...

.

.

Sebelumnya Di Chapter 7 :

.

" TOK… TOK… TOK.. "

Suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang. Naruto yang mendengar itu menuju ke pintu masuk untuk membukakan pintu, Minato dan yang lain hanya bisa mengira – ngira siapa yang datang. Naruto membuka pintu dan terlihat seorang Anbu yang terlihat seoerti Anbu pengawal Hokage.

" Naruto – San, Anda dan Minato – San dipanggil oleh Hokage – Sama… " Ucap Anbu itu.

" Memangnya ada apa? " Tanya Naruto pada Anbu yang disuruh Hokage untuk memanggilnya.

" Saya juga tidak tahu. Sebaiknya anda segera bertemu dengan Hokage – Sama… " Jawab Anbu itu dengan nada tegas.

" Baiklah… " Ucap Naruto meng iyakan ucapan Anbu itu

" Kalau begitu, Saya pergi dulu… " Ucap Anbu. Kemudian ia menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

' Kami – Sama, Semoga ini kabar baik… ' doa Naruto di dalam hati. Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan ia sampai di Ruang Keluarga. Minato, Kushina, dan Mikoto mememandang Naruto dengan muka penuh pertanyaan.

" Hokage memanggil kita, Minato… Sebaiknya kita bersiap… " Ucap Naruto kepada Minato dengan nada yang datar dan dijawaba dengan anggukan pasti oleh Minato. " Kita berangkat sekarang… " Lanjutnya.

Naruto sekarang berada di depan Mikoto dengan memandangnya.

" Aku pergi dulu… " Ucap Naruto berpamitan dengan Mikoto. Mikoto sempat kaget karena seakan mereka akan berpisah lama.

" Naruto – Kun kan hanya ke kantor Hokage… " Ucap Mikoto dengan memandang Naruto.

" Aku merasa… Aku akan mendapat misi yang sangat lama… " Ucap Naruto dengan memegang tangan Mikoto dengan erat.

" Kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi… " Ucap Naruto kepada Mikoto.

Naruto dan Minato berbalik segera menghilang menggunakan hiraisin. " Tunggu…. " ucap Mikoto pada NaruMina.

Mikoto segera mendekat dengan ke Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang. " Aku... sedang hamil, Naruto – Kun… " bisik Mikoto kepada Naruto dan Sekarang terlihat senyuman tulus dibibir Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan jongkok di depan Mikoto. " Aku juga belum pamit padamu… Doakan Tou – Sanmu ini…" bisik Naruto pada calon anaknya.

Mikoto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tulus. " Kuharap kau akan menjadi anak yang hebat… " Tambah Mikoto pada Omongan Naruto.

" Aku pergi dulu… " Ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan Mikoto. Naruto dan Minato menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah dan kuning.

.

Di Konohagakure, Ruangan Hokage….

.

Mncul Kilatan Merah dan Kuning di depan Meja Hokage. " Akhirnya kalian sampai juga… " Ucap Sandaime hokage a.k.a. Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto dan Minato hanya tersenyum ke Hiruzen.

" Ada apa Hokage – Sama memanggil kita? " Tanya Naruto pada Hiruzen.

" Aku akan menjadikan salah satu dari kalian menjadi Yondaime Hokage… " Jawab Hiruzen dengan nada yang tegas…

.

*Naruto : The Next SHINOBI NO KAMI* Chapter 8 : Perang Dunia Shinobi dimulai…..

.

" Yondaime…. " Ucap Minato lirih. Ia memandang Hiruzen seakan tidak percaya, Naruto melihat itu hanya tersenyum seakan mengetahui isi pikiran Minato.

" Ya, Yondaime… Karena Jiraiya menolak menjadi Yondaime.." Ucap Hiruzen seakan sedikit kesal saat mengucapkan kata '' Jiraiya.. ''

' Sensei… menolaknya… ' batin Minato seakan tidak percaya dengan omongan Hiruzen.

" Lalu kenapa Hokage – Sama menawarkan posisi itu pada kami? Bukannya anda memiliki 2 murid lagi… " Tanya Naruto dengan mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

' Sebaiknya aku menolaknya dengan lembut, Memangnya menjadi Hokage itu enak apa? Kurasa tidak… ' Lanjut naruto berkata dalam hati.

" Memang benar aku memiliki dua murid lagi… Kukira mereka tidak memiliki sifat seorang pemimpin… " Ucap Hiruzen mulai berdiri dari bangku kagenya.

" Orochimaru kukira dia terlalu bernafsu dalam melakukan sesuatu hal, Dan Tsunade dia tidak terlalu terobsesi menjadi Hokage… " Lanjut Hiruzen yang sekarang sudah ada di depan Naruto.

" Apa tidak ada orang lain yang mampu menjadi Hokage… " Ucap Naruto mencoba menghindari hal yang tidak ingin dia lakukan. Hiruzen hanya menyeringai lebar di depan Naruto, Minato yang berada di sebelah Naruto merasa tidak enak berdiri disebelahnya.

" Kenapa denganmu Naruto, apa kau tahu aku akan menawarimu? " Tanya Hiruzen dengan nada yang sedikit Horor. Naruto yang ada disana hanya menelan ludah.

" hahaha… Aku bercanda… " Ucap Hiruzen yang tertawa. Naruto yang dari tadi menahan nafas akhirnya mulai bernafas dengan normal.

" Tapi itu benar aku menawarimu posisi itu! " Ucap Hiruzen yang mengganti ekspresinya menjadi serius.

" Bagaimana? Kuharap kau dapat menjadi Yondaime? " Lanjut Hiruzen dengan bertanya kepada Naruto yang semakin terpojok.

" Huh… Sepertinya masih ada orang yang menginginkan posisi itu.. " Ucap Naruto dengan menghela nafas dan menunjuk seseorang di sampingnya yaitu Minato.

" Tak perlu mengalah seperti itu… " Ucap Hiruzen dengan menepuk pundak Naruto. " Biarkan senseimu sendiri yang memilihmu… " Lanjut Hiruzen.

" TOK…TOK…TOK… "

Suara pintu diketuk dari luar, Secara reflex semua pandangan tertuju pada pintu itu. " Masuk.. " Kata Hiruzen mempersilakan seseorang yang diluar untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

" SSRRREEETT "

Pintu mulai terbuka dan sekarang terlihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu. Alangkah terkejutnya semua orang disana bahwa yang mengetuk pintu hanya seekor katak.

" Gomen, saya hanya diperintahkan Jiraya – Sama untuk mengetuk pintu… " Ucap Katak itu. " Karena itu tugasku sudah selesai… jaa… " Lanjut Katak itu dan menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Semua orang disitu hanya melongo tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. " Apa yang terjadi? " Tanya semua orang yang berada di sana.

" BBBBBBAAAAAAHHHHH " Teriak Jiraiya yang sedang bersandar di jendela. Hiruzen yang mendengar suara itu langsung jatuh tersungkur karena kaget.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Sensei? " Tanya Minato dengan suara dengan bingung.

" Bukannya aku dipanggil Hokage. Ngomong – ngomong Hiruzen-sensei dimana, minato? " Tanya Jiraiya dengan nada tanpa bersalah kepada Minato.

" Disini.. " Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Hiruzen sendiri tadi yang tadi tersungkur karena dikagetkan oleh jiraiya. " Sudah kubilang Jiraiya jika kau masuk ke Kantorku, kau harus mengetuk pintu dalam kata lain lewat pintu… " Lanjut Hiruzen dengan sabar dan mulai berdiri.

" Bukannya ada katak yang mengetuk pintu tadi… " Kata Jiraiya dengan muka yang sedikit menjengkelkan.

" Kau ini… " Geram Hiruzen dengan omongan Jiraiya yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Naruto dan Minato hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah guru dan murid yang berada di depannya.

" Jadi… " Ucap Minato mencoba mendapat perhatian dari Jiraiya dan Hiruzen yang tengah berdebat. " Untuk apa anda memanggil Jiraya – Sensei, Hokage – Sama? " lanjut Minato dengan bertanya kepada Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Jiraiya dan Hiruzen yang mendengar ucapan Minato, Secara reflex melihat Minato, Jiraiya lalu melihat ke Senseinya dan Hiruzen mengangguk mengerti yang ada dipikiran Jiraiya.

" hm.. Seperti yang aku katakan , Biarkan senseimu sendiri yang akan memilih diantara kalian.. " Ucap Hiruzen merangkul Jiraiya yang selama ini menjadi muridnya.

" Maksud anda! Jiraiya sensei yang akan memilih kami? " Tanya Minato pada Hiruzen.

" Ya, seperti itulah.. " Jawab Hiruzen dengan senang hati.

" Jadi aku harus memilih? " Tanya Jiraiya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. " Bagaimana kalau aku, Naruto, dan Minato akan berlatih selama 3 tahun untuk mengetahui sifat dan kemampuan keduanya? " Lanjut jiraiya dengan menawarkan kepada Hiruzen.

" Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Tapi, Apa tidak apa – apa dengan keadaan dunia ninja yang seperti ini? " Jawab Hiruzen kepada salah satu anak didiknya.

" Kita serahkan keputusan di tangan mereka! " Jawab Jiraiya dengan tegas dan Lamgsung melirik ke arah Naruto dan Minato yang tengah berfikir. " Bagaimana? Apa kau akan ikut Naruto, Minato? " Lanjut Jiraiya bertanya pada NaruMina

" Pasti aku akan ikut " Ucap Minato dengan bersemangat. ' Walaupun harus meninggalkan Kushina untuk waktu yang lama… ' lanjut pikirnya dengan sedikit sedih karena harus berpisah dengan kushina.

" Kalau boleh, Sebaiknya beberapa bulan saja, bagaimana sensei? Kau ini tahu kan, aku sudah mempunyai istri… " Ucap Naruto mencoba memohon agar latihannya tidak terlalu lama.

" Walaupun aku sudah cukup lama bersamamu Naruto! Aku belum melihat secara langsung kemampuanmu ! " Jawab Jiraiya dengan serius. " Walaupun begitu aku percaya kalian mampu untuk memimpin desa… " Lanjut Jiraiya dengan bangga pada Naruto dan Minato semenatara Hiruzen hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

" Oleh karena itu kalian perlu dilatih dibawah bimbinganku untuk mengetahui kelebihan dan kekurangan masing – masing… " Ucap Jiraiya yang dari tadi menjelaskan panjang lebar pada keduanya. " Dan Untuk itu aku menginginkan kalian ikut… " Lanjut Jiraiya.

" Dimana kita akan memulainya? " Tanya Minato kepada senseinya.

" Tempatnya sangat Jauh didekat perbatasan negara api dan air " Jawab Jiraiya memperlihatkan sejauh apa perjalanan mereka.

" baiklah kutunggu kalian di gerbang konoha 20 menit lagi…. " Ucap Jiraiya mengambil komando pada dua murid bimbingannya.

" Haii, Sensei… " Ucap Naruto dan Minato dengan mantap.

Kemudian Naruto dan Minato menghilang menggunakan Hiraisin dan Jiraiya menggunakan Shunsin.

" Entah siapa yang akan dipilih Jiraiya, Kuharap itu yang terbaik untuk Konoha… " Ucap Hiruzen dan kembali dengan pekerjaannya dengan menandatangani tumpukan kertas yang berada di meja Hokagenya.

.

Time Skip 25 Menit Kemudian….

.

Jiraiya tengah menunggu kedua muridnya yang nampaknya telat, Beberapa saat kemudian kilatan Merah dan Kuning muncul di depan Jiraiya yang tengah bersandar di dinding.

Muncul Naruto dan Minato yang sekarang memakai pakaian Jouninnya.

" Kalian lama sekali, Apa Kalian berpamitan dengan semua orang di Konoha? " Tanya Jiraiya mencoba membuat lelcucon yang Nampaknya tidak merubah wajah Naruto yang nampaknya lesu.

" Kami hanya terlambat 5 menit… " Jawab Minato kepada senseinya.

" Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu…. Ini adalah Tanggung jawab yang diberikan Hiruzen - Sensei pada Kalian… " Ucap Jiraiya mencoba menyemangati salah satu muridnya yang nampaknya tidak bersemangat. Yaitu Naruto.

" Lalu Kenapa kau menolaknya? " Tanya Naruto pada Jiraiya.

" Ehh… Aku… aku kira masih ada orang yang lebih baik dariku…. " Jawab Jiraiya dengan gugup kepada Muridnya.

" Kau ini selalu memberikan alasan yang sama… " Ucap naruto dengan muka ditekuk dari yang biasanya.

" Naruto – Kun… "

" Minato – Kun… "

Teriak dua orang perempuan yang sangat dikenal oleh Naruto dan Minato yaitu Kushina dan Mikoto. Kushina dan Mikoto tengah membawa masing – masing sekotak makanan yang nampaknya untuk pasangannya masing – masing.

" Minato – Kun, kuharap bekal ini dapat kau makan, saat kau berlatih… " Kata Kushina pada Kekasihnya yaitu Minato.

" Naruto – Kun juga harus memakan bekal dariku ini… " Ucap Mikoto dengan menunjukan sesuatu yang tengah ia bawa.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dengan apa yang dilakukan istrinya padanya. Naruto mendekat tepat didepan Mikoto.

" Kukira aku tidak akan menemanimu saat kau melahirkan… " Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sungguh pesimis. " Ternyata benar firasatku aku akan mendapatkan misi yang sungguh lama…. " Lanjutnya dengan nada masih lemas dan terkesan wajahnya menunduk.

Mikoto yang mendengar itu kemudian tersenyum. Bukan senyum tidak ikhlas tapi senyum benar – benar tulus terlihat dari wajahnya.

" Tak apa, Naruto – Kun. Ini mungkin sudah menjadi jalan yang ditentukan oleh Kami – Sama… " Ucap Mikoto dengan tersenyum dan mencoba menaikan wajah suaminya yang tertunduk.

Naruto kemudian memandang wajah mikoto lekat – lekat.

" Aku… Berterimakasih kepadamu Mikoto – Chan… " Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum kepada Mikoto yang dibalas senyum balik oleh Mikoto.

" GGRREEPP "

Tiba – tiba mikoto langsung memeluk naruto dengan eratnya.

" Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Naruto – Kun… Karena aku Mencintaimu… " Ucap Mikoto yang tengah berada di pelukan Naruto.

" Aku juga mencintaimu Mikoto – Chan… " Ucap Naruto lirih tepat di telinga Mikoto sehingga hanya mikoto yang mendengarnya.

Minato yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dengan memerah melihat Mikoto dan Naruto tengah berpelukan.

" Kushina – Chan, Apa kau tidak memelukku sebagai salam perpisahan… " Ucap Minato pada Kushina yang tengah melamun. " Seperti… " Ucap Minato dengan menunjuk – nunjuk Naruto dan Mikoto yang tengah berpelukan.

" DDUUUAAAGG "

Sebuah jitakan sukses didaratkan di kepala Namikaze Minato. Minato merasa kesakitan terus memegangi kepalanya.

" Kau ini masih berfikiran yang tidak – tidak. Naruto – Kun dan Mikoto – Chan itu sudah menikah, pantas saja mereka begitu.. " Ucap Kushina dengan nada lemah pada kata ''begitu''

Minato hanya tersenyum sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dari Kushina.

" Aku akan menikahimu setelah ini… " Ucap Minato dengan memandang serius pada Kushina. Sementara Kushina hanya menunduk malu.

" Apa kau setuju? " Tanya Minato mencoba menaikan wajah Kushina yang tertunduk.

" Te….tentu… " Ucap Kushina dengan malu – malu kucing.

" Apakah Sudah SELESAI acara Perpisahannya… " Ucap Jiraiya yang kesal karena ia diabaikan oleh kedua muridnya.

' Lama – lama aku menjadi iri dengan mereka… ' pikir Jiraiya dengan raut wajah yang nampaknya kesal dengan Naruto dan Minato yang tengah bermesraan dengan pasangannya masing – masing.

Naruto dan Minato yang sedang bersama pasangannya masing – masing hanya menatap senseinya seakan berkata ' Bisa tunggu sebentar… '.

Naruto yang sudah lepas dari pelukan Mikoto. Dan ia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

" Aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita… " Ucap Naruto pada Mikoto .

" Dan kuharap kau menyetujui kalau anak kita akan aku berinama Itachi… " lanjut Naruto dengan ekspresi bahagia.

" Itachi… Sepertinya itu cocok untuk anakmu, kak " Ucap Minato yang mendengar Naruto berbicara dengan Mikoto.

" Sudah 5 menit aku mendengar kalian berbicara… " Ucap Jiraiya yang sekali lagi merasa dabaikan oleh kedua murid didiknya.

" Baiklah, sensei… " Ucap Naruto dan Minato bersamaan dan Akhirnya Naruto, Minato dan Jiraiya berangkat menuju tempat latihan mereka.

" Kita berangkat dulu… " Ucap Jiraiya pada Kushina dan Mikoto dengan melambaikan tangan.

Naruto dan Minato bersama Jiraiya berangkat menuju tempat latihan yang sebelumnya belum pernah mereka singgahi.

.

Di Perjalanan….

.

" SLLEEEBB… "

Kunai melesat ke arah Jiraiya dan dapat dihindari oleh Jiraiya, Sehingga kunai itu menancap di Pohon yang berada di dekat Jiraiya.

" Ternyata kita kedatangan tamu…. " Ucap Jiraiya dengan melirik kea rah kunai yang melesat menuju kea rahnya.

Keluar dua orang yang memakai topeng yang hampir menutupi semua bagian wajah dan rambutnya.

" Hahaha…. Hanya ada dua anak kecil dan 1 orang tua… " Ucap Seseorang bertopeng itu yang muncul

dibalik pohon pada temannya yang berada disebelahnya.

' Cakra ini… ' pikir naruto dengan ekspresi kaget.

Jiraiya hanya menggeram kesal pada mereka yang tengah menghinanya.

' Mereka hanya 2 seorang bercakra Jounin yang sombong…' Pikir Jiraiya dengan kesal.

" Mau apa kau? " Tanya Naruto dengan datar pada ke dua orang yang sempat menyerangnya.

" Membunuhmu! " Ucap Seorang yang bertopeng yang menutupi hampir semua wajah dan rambutnya.

Lalu orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang. Dengan cepat seorang yang bertopeng itu melompat dengan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical pada Naruto.

" CCTTTAANGG "

Pedang orang itu ditahan dengan kunai, yang entah kapan Naruto mengeluarkannya.

" Bukan seorang ninja..eeh? " Tanya Naruto yang sedang menahan pedang yang diarahkan padannya.

" cih… " Orang yang menyerang Naruto hanya mendecih tidak suka pada naruto.

Minato dan Jiraiya masih diam melihat jalannya pertarungan Naruto. Sementara Seorang bertopeng yang satu lagi juga tengah melihat temannya yang sedang bertarung.

Seorang bertopeng yang tadi sedang melawan Naruto melompat kebelakang sambil merapal segel tangan. **" Suiton : Mizuteppaudama "** orang bertopeng itu menyemburkan peluru air yang melesat dengan cepat kea rah Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengeluarkan seringainannya.

Naruto melesat dengan cepat menghindari peluru air itu satu persatu,

' Dia dapat menghindarinya tanpa cakra? ' Tanya pria bertopeng itu dalam hati sambil melihat Naruto meliak – liuk menghindari puluhan peluru air yang melesat ke arahnya.

" Ini belum selesai… " Ucap pria bertopeng yang tengah melawan Naruto dengan merapal segel.

**" Suiton :: Bakusui Shoda "**

Pria bertopeng itu menyemburkan air yang sangat banyak hingga membuat semua pepohonan tergenang air itu. Tetapi Naruto, Minato dan Jiraiya sudah berada di atas pohon.

**" Suiton :: Suiryuudan No Jutsu. "**

Muncul Naga air yang terbentuk dari air yang menggenangi pepohonan. Naga air itu melesat dengan cepat kea rah Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum kea rah orang itu.

" Kau hebat juga… " Ucap Naruto dengan merapal heandseal dan tanpa merasa khawatir dengan naga air yang sudah dekat padanya.

**" Katon :: Gokkakyou No Jutsu "**

Naruto menyemburkan bola api yang mengarah pada naga air buatan orang bertopeng itu. Naruto yang sudah mengatasi naga air tersenyum pada Minato seolah memberikan isyarat pada Minato dan dijawab anggukan oleh Minato sendiri.

Naga Air itu berbenturan dengan Bola api buatan Naruto yang mengakibatkan asap mengepul menghalagi pandangan Jiraiya dan kedua orang bertopeng itu. Tetapi tidak untuk Naruto dan Minato.

Beberapa saat asap mulai menipis dan memperlihatkan Naruto tengah menodongkan kunainya pada leher Pria bertopeng yang dilawannya begitu juga dengan Minato yang tengah menodongkan kunainya pada leher pria bertopeng yang sedang melihat pertarungan.

' Cepat sekali… ' Pikir Pria bertopeng yang dilawan Naruto.

" Skak mat… " Ucap Naruto yang merasa dirinya tengah menang telak.

Jiraiya yang tengah melihat pertarungan hanya melihat Naruto dan Minato dengan bangga.

' Strategi yang bagus… ' batin Jiraiya dengan tersenyum bangga pada kedua muridnya yang mengalahkan musuhnya dengan mudah.

" Kenapa kalian menyerang kami? " Tanya Naruto pada kedua orang yang sekarang sudah diikat pada sebuah pohon yang mereka pilih.

" Kami hanya diperintahkan oleh pimpinan kami… " Ucap Seorang bertopeng yang dilawan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum setelah mendengan jawaban dari seorang bertopeng itu.

" Kenapa Kau tersenyum, kak? " Tanya Minato merasa sesuatu yang ganjil tengah terjadi pada kakaknya.

" Sebenarnya mereka ini seorang Uzumaki… " Ucap Naruto dengan membuka topeng pada pria bertopeng yang dilawannya. Dan menampakan seorang laki – laki berambut merah dengan ikat kepala berlambang pusaran air atau Uzushiogakure.

" Bagaimana kau tahu? " Tanya Jiraiya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Naruto yang sudah mengetahui bahwa lawannya adalah seorang Uzumaki.

" Aku ini pernah tinggal selama 2 tahun di Uzushiogakure sebelum Uzushiogakure dihancurkan… " Ucap Naruto pada Jiraiya. " Dan aku sangat hapal betul cakra seorang Uzumaki… " Lanjut Naruto yang membuat Jiraiya dan Minato ber 'OH' ria.

Pernyataan Naruto membuat seorang Uzumaki yang dilawan Naruto bingung.

" Bukannya kau ini Missing Nin? " Tanya Pria bertopeng yang dilawan Naruto.

" Apa kau tidak lihat ini! " Ucap Naruto dengan menunjukan Hitae ate Konoha yang terpasang di dahinya.

' Konoha? Aku akan mendapat masalah… ' pikir Pria bertopeng yang dilawan Naruto.

" Gomen, Ninja – San. Perkenalkan Nama saya Kotaru Uzumaki dan saudara saya Hitaru Uzumaki. Kami adalah kakak beradik yang diperintahkan Sandaime Uzukage untuk membunuh missing nin yang sejak tadi mengikuti rombongan kami… " Ucap Pria bertopeng yang dilawan Naruto atau yang sekarang bisa disebut Kotaru Uzumaki.

" Tunggu sepertinya aku pernah melihat kau! " Ucap Pria bertopeng yang satu lagi atau sekarang bisa disebut Hitaru Uzumaki.

" Benar, Kalian adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Minato. Pahlawan Uzushiogakure yang telah menyelamatkan desa kami. " Lanjut Hitaru seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

' Pahlawan… ini akan gawat… ' Ucap Kotaru dalam hati. Ia merasa gelisah karena menyerang tanpa sebab pahlawan Uzushiogakure.

" Saya meminta maaf atas semua yang kami lakukan Naruto – Sama, Minato – Sama… " Ucap Kotaru dan Hitaru berbarengan dengan menunduk hormat kepada Naruto dan Minato.

" Kau sudah kumaafkan… Dan Jangan terlalu formal kepadaku… " Ucap Naruto kepada Kotaru dan Hitaru. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kotaru dan Hitaru.

" Lalu Siapa Pak Tua yang bersama anda Naruto – San? " Tanya Hitaru pada Naruto dengan menunjuk Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hanya menggeram kesal karena disebut kata yang di bencinya.

" Kau mengenal muridku tetapi tdak mengenalku… " Ucap Jiraiya dengan marah pada Hitaru.

" Aku memang tidak mengenalmu? Oleh Karena itu aku bertanya PAK TUA? " Tanya Hitaru lagi dengan muka yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Jiraiya.

" ASAL KAU TAHU… AKU INI MASIH MUD.. " " cukup sensei… " Ucapan Jiraiya terpotong oleh Naruto yang menatap kedua orang yang berdebat dengan insten.

" Biar kujelaskan… Dia adalah Senseiku.. ." Ucap Naruto pada Hitaru yang membuat Hitaru angguk – angguk mengerti sementara Jiraiya tersenyum puas.

" Jika pertanyaanmu sudah selesai bawa aku pada Sandaime… " Ucap Naruto pada kedua Uzumaki yang ada di depannya dan dijawab anggukan oleh kedua Uzumaki itu.

" Mari Ikuti kami Naruto – San… " Ucap Kotaru dan Hitaru bersamaan. Kemudian Kotaru dan Hitaru pergi diikuti oleh Naruto, Minato dan jiraiya.

Naruto dan Minato terus mengikuti Kotaru dan Hitaru yang terus berjalan.

" Bagaimana keadaan Klan Uzumaki setelah Invasi? " Tanya Naruto pada Kotaru yang memimpin dalam perjalanan.

" Keadaan kami baik – baik saja, tetapi muali beberapa minggu yang lalu banyak missing nin yang menyerang rombongan kami… " jawab Kotaru pada Naruto yang sepertinya bingung.

" Missing nin? " Ucap Naruto dengan bingung.

" ya, Mereka rata – rata adalah mantan Ninja pasukan Alianshi yang menyimpan dendam pada kami…" Ucap Kotaru dengan menunduk.

' Bahkan Klan Uzumaki merasakan dampaknya! ' pikir Naruto memandang Iba pada Kotaru dan juga Klan Uzumaki.

" Aku akan melindungi kalian mulai saat ini… " Ucap Naruto memberikan harapan pada Kotaru.

" Arigatou, Naruto – Sama… " Ucap Kotaru dengan menunduk hormat pada sang Pahlawan Uzumaki.

Tiba – tiba Kotaru berhenti dan membuat Naruto dan yang lain juga ikut berhenti.

" Kenapa berhenti, Kotaru – San? " Tanya Minato pada Kotaru yang tiba – tiba berhenti.

" Kita sudah sampai… " Ucap Kotaru dengan tersenyum.

Naruto melihat didepannya terdapat banyak tenda dan orang berambut merah. Kotaru dan Hitaru mulai melangkah maju dan diikuti oleh Naruto, Minato dan Jiraiya. Kotaru menuju Ke Tenda terbesar diantara tenda lainnya.

Kotaru dan yang lain akhirnya sudah sampai di depan tenda terbesar dan mereka masuk.

" Naruto, Kenapa kau kemari? " Tanya Sandaime Uzukage pada Naruto dan kawan – kawan yang berada di ruangannya.

" Hanya mampir… " Jawab Naruto dengan menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Kotaru, dan Hitaru. Kenapa Kalian kemari? " Tanya Uzukage dengan wajah bingung.

" Kami mengantarkan mereka, Uzukage – Sama… " Jawab mereka berdua kepada Kage mereka.

" DDUUAAARR "

Terjadi ledakan bersar diluar tenda Kage. Naruto bersama Minato menengok kea rah ledakan terjadi.

" Pasti mereka menyerang lagi! " Ucap Uzukage dengan muka marah.

" Biarkan kami yang mengatasi ini… " Ucap Minato pada Uzukage yag hanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Minato.

Naruto dan Minato langsung menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah. Naruto muncul lagi didepan sekitar 5 orang shinobi yang nampaknya mereka adalah missing nin, yang terlihat dari Hitai ate mereka dicoret garis Horizontal pada lambing desa mereka.

" RED FLASH… YELLOW FLASH… " Ucap Shinobi yang berpakaian seperti Jounin dari Kumo.

" Aku akan menjadi pahlawan Iwa jika membunuhmu…. " Ucap Shinobi dengan Hitae ate iwagakure dengan lambang iwa dicoret dengan garis Horizontal dengan tatapan membunuh.

" 2 Mantan Ninja Kumo, 2 Mantan Ninja Kiri, 1 Mantan Ninja Iwa. " Ucap Naruto memadang mereka dengan tatapan serius.

" Benar sekali, Kami ini yang akan mencabut nyawamu… " Ucap Shinobi Kiri dengan pandangan membunuh yang sangat pekat.

Kemudian Dua Shinobi Kiri melesat dengan bermodal pedang yang mereka bawa menyerang Naruto dan Minato. Dengan gesit Naruto dan Minato menghindari tebasan pedang yang diarahkan pada mereka, namun Naruto mendapat sebuah goresan di pipi kanannya.

" Lain kali pedangku akan memotong kepalamu… " Ucap Shinobi kiri yang melukai Naruto dengan menyeringai sadis.

Naruto mengusap pipinya yang terluka. Dan menatap kedua orang yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan membunuh.

Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah dan mucul didepan kedua ninja tadi dengan membawa dua buah rasengan ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

" Time - Space : Rasengan Barrage "

Naruto menghantamkan kedua rasengan itu pada dua Shinobi itu. Kedua shinobi itu terlempar menabrak pepohonan dan ttidak sadarkan diri akibat terkena jutsu dari Naruto.

" DEG "

Tiba – tiba jantung ke tiga missing nin itu berdetak dengan keras.

" Perasaana apa ini? " Tanya Shinobi Iwa dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" Perasaan ini… " Ucap Shinobi Kumo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. " Takut " lanjut Shinobi Kumo dengan lirih.

Naruto memandang ke 3 missing nin lagi yang sedang ketakutan. Kemudian Naruto menengok ke Minato yang menatap ke Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir.

" Lebih baik kalian pergi… " Ucap Naruto pada 3 Missing nin yang ada di depannya.

" Dan jangan kembali lagi menyerang Klan Uzumaki…. " Lanjut Naruto pada ke tiga missing nin yang ada di depannya.

Ketiga missing nin itu hanya mengangguk dan menghilang menggunakan shunsin. Minato mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundak naruto.

" Kenapa denganmu, kak? " Tanya Minatoa dengan menatap khawatir pada Naruto.

" Emosiku sering tidak terkendali ,seperti sekarang… " Ucap Naruto dengan mengetur nafasnya.

" Hari sudah sore, Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu… Kita lanjutkan perjalanan esok… " Ucap Minato pada Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto dan Minato kemudian menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah dan muncul lagi di dalam tenda Kage. Uzukage, Jiraiya menatap Khawatir pada Naruto.

" Apa kau baik – baik saja, Naruto? " Tanya Jiraiya pada naruto.

" Naruto – nii, baik – baik saja. Sensei, Sepertinya kita harus menginap disini terlebih dahulu! " Ucap Minato pada Senseinya dan dijawab anggukan oleh senseinya.

.

Time Skip Kesokaan Harinya….

.

Naruto, Minato dan Jiraiya sekarang berada di depan Uzukage untuk berpamitan untuk melajutkan menuju tempat latihan. Dan Naruto, Minato dan Jiraiya akan meninggalkan ruangan kage untuk melanjutkan perjalanan…

" Tunggu… " Ucap Uzukage.

" Naruto apa kau akan meninggalkan kami? " Lanjut Uzukage. Ia bertanya dengan pandangan berharap pada Naruto.

" Tentu, tempat tinggalku adalah Konoha. Meskipun begitu, Jika Klan Uzumaki memerlukan bantuan aku akan selalu siap membantu… " Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum kea rah Uzukage.

" Kukira kau bisa menggantikanku disini… " Ucap Uzukage kepada Naruto yang hanya tersenyum.

" Mungkin, Sebaiknya kami berangkat sekarang… jaa… " Ucap Naruto. Lalu ia, Minato dan jiraiya menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah.

' Maksudku menggantikanku sebagai Uzukage apa kau mengerti… ' lanjut Uzukage dalam hati.

.

Di Perjalanan…

.

Naruto muncul lagi di tempat pertarungannya dengan Kotaru dan Hitaru. Naruto menengok ke Minato yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

" Kenapa kau meneleport kita hanya disini, kak? " Tanya Minato dengan pandangan kesal pada naruto.

" Aku hanya menandainya disini… " Bohong Naruto pada Minato yang nampaknya bisa mengetahui kalau Naruto berbohong.

" Jelas sekali kau berbohong kak… " Ucap Minato memandang naruto dengan wajah kesal.

" Setahuku Hiraisin itu hanya bisa dilakukan pada tempat yang sudah ditandai… " ucap Jiraiya menjelaskan pada Naruto dan Minato.

" jadi Naruto hanya bisa berteleport pada tempat yang ditandainya… Apa benar begitu, Minato? " Lanjut jiraiya pada Minato.

" Tapi… " " Sudahlah lebih baik kita bergegas… " Ucapan Minato terpotong oleh Naruto dengan mulai meloncati pohon dan akhirnya diikuti oleh Minato dan Jiraiya..

' Tapi Hiraisin Naruto – nii, berbeda dengan hiraisinku…. ' batin Minato karena tidak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung.

.

Time Skip 1 jam setelah perjalanan….

.

" huh… Akhirnya sampai juga…. " Ucap Jiraiya dengan menghela nafas.

" Memang dimana kita akan memulai latihan? " Tanya Naruto kepada Senseinya yang tengah melepas rasa lelahnya.

" Di depanmu…. " Ucap Jiraiya sambil menunjuk di depannya.

Naruto menengok ke depan dan melihat gunung yang terdapat bangunan yang seakan menempel pada gunung tersebut ( bayangin tempat latihan Minato dan Jiraiya di Naruto The Movie Road To Ninja 6 ).

" Itu tidak terlihat seperti tempat latihan! " Ucap Minato yang Nampak heran pada Senseinya.

" Aku juga beranggapan seperti itu, saat pertama kali aku kesini… " Jawab Jiraiya dengan santai. " Lebih baik kita masuk, mungkin akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaanmu… " Lanjutnya mengajak Naruto dan Minato untuk masuk.

" Ayo.. " Ucap Minato yang pertamakali masuk pada bangunan yang kelihatan aneh itu.

" hn. " Gumam Naruto dan Mengikuti Minato masuk pada bangunan itu.

Naruto dan Minato diikuti Jiraiya masuk ke bangunan itu. Minato memandang takjub pada saat memasuki ruangan utama.

" Kita akan berlatih keras disini… " Ucap Minato dengan bersemangat.

" Sayangnya kita tidak akan berlatih di ruangan ini… " Ucao Jiraiya pada Minato yang membuat Minato menjadi lemas. " haha… Kita akan berlatih di ruang bawah tanah… " Lanjut Jiraiya yang membuat Minato penasaran.

Jiraiya menuruni tangga dan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Minato.

" Ini adalah tempat kita latihan… " Ucap Jiraiya pada Minato yang menatap sekitar latihan dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

' Ini lebih mirip neraka daripada tempat latihan ' Pikir Minato sambil menelan ludah.

' Ini akan menyenangkan… " Pikir Naruto dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

.

Time Skip 3 tahun kemudian…

.

Naruto dan Minato sedang berhadapan setelah selesai sparring.

" Kemampuanmu sangat meningkat Minato… " Ucap Naruto pada Minato yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

" Ya, semenjak Jiraiya sensei izin pulang ke konoha terlebih dahulu aku semakin giat berlatih, kak… " Ucap Minato juga sedang mengatur nafasnya

" Ya… 1 tahun yang lalu, semenjak anbu konoha yang datang kesini… Aku merasa Curiga… " Ucap Naruto mencoba mengingat – ingat saat ia dilatih Jiraiya.

" Aku juga merasa Curiga… " Ucap Minato menyetujui perkataan Nii – Sannya.

.

FLASH BACK ON

.

Naruto bersama Minato tengah berlatih dengan melawan Jiraiya.

" Aku sudah merebut gulungan kontrak ini darimu, Sensei… " Ucap Naruto dengan menunjukan gulungan kontrak katak dari Jiraiya.

" Bagus Naruto, Sudah kukira kau sudah bertambah pintar dalam menyelesaiknan suatu masalah…" Puji Jiraiya pada Murid tertuanya. " Kalau begitu kau boleh membuat Kontrak Kuchiyose dengan katakku… " Lanjut Jiraiya dengan memperbolehkan Naruto membuat kontrak dengan Kuchiyosenya.

" hahaha… Aku mempunyai Kontrak dengan hewan yang lebih hebat, tidak seperti katakmu itu sensei! " Tawa Naruto pada senseinya. " Lebih baik aku berikan ini pada Minato… " Lanjut Naruto melemparkan Gulungan kontrak itu pada Minato dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Minato.

" Gomen, Naruto – nii. Aku sudah membuat Kontrak dengan katak jiraiya sensei.. " Ucap Minato pada Naruto yang terus menertawai senseinya.

" PPOOOOFFTT "

Ledakan Asap kecil berwarna putih di dekat Jiraiya. Jiraiya yang belum mengetahui siapa dan mengapa ada seorang yang datang menggangu Naruto dan Minato latihan, ia hanya bisa menebak – nebak. Jiraiya terkejut bahwa yang datang adalah seorang Anbu Konoha yang datang dengan senjata lengkap.

" Jiraiya – San, anda diharap ke Konoha sekarang…. " Ucap Anbu itu dengan nada tegas.

" Kemari… " Ucap Jiraiya mengajak Anbu dan mencoba menjauh dari kedua muridnya.

Naruto dan Minato hanya bisa bertanya – Tanya dalam hati apa yang dibicarakan senseinya yang agak jauh dari posisinya.

With Jiraiya

" Memangnya ada apa? " Bisik Jiraiya dengan serius dan sesekali mengawasi kedua muridnya agar tidak mendengar pembicaraanya.

" Anda diharapkan membantu pasukan Konoha… " Ucap Anbu tersebut.

" Memangnya Kenapa? " Tanya Jiraiya yang sudah merasa tidak enak dengan arah pembicaraan.

" Kemungkinan terburuk terjadi! " Ucap Anbu itu dengan nada gelisah.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Jiraiya yang semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Anbu itu katakan.

" Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke – Tiga telah dimulai,Dan sekarang Konoha terseret dalam peperangan besar itu.. hingga saat ini kami sangat membutuhkan tenaga anda Jiraiya – San… " Ucap Anbu tersebut dengan serius. Jiraiya memandang ke Anbu dengan kaget.

" Tetapi bagaimana dengan Naruto, dan Minato? " Tanya Jiraiya yang masih dalam keadaan Syok.

" Menurut Hokage – Sama, Sebaiknya Naruto – San dan Minato –San harus menyelesaikan tugas yang Hokage - Sama berikan… " Ucap Anbu yang sepertinya diperintahkan langsung oleh hokage untuk membawa jiraiya kembali ke Konoha.

" Baiklah, Tetapi aku harus memberikan alasan yang tepat untuk kepergianku… " Ucap Jiraiya dan ia mulai mendekati Naruto dan Minato.

Naruto dan Minato yang akan menanyakan banyak pertannyaan. Langsung terjawab oleh perkataan Jiraiya,

" Aku akan pergi sekarang… " Ucap Jiraiya dengan nada dangat menyesal. " Karena Hiruzen – Sensei memenggilku untuk memata – matai seseorang… " Bohong Jiraiya dengan ekspresi meyakinkan.

" Lalu, Bagaimana dengan kami sensei? " Tanya Minato pada senseinya.

" Biarkan Naruto yang akan melatihmu, Minato… " Ucap Jiraiya kepada Minato yang Nampaknya kaget setengah mati.

'huh … sensei kan sudah mengetahu sifatku… ' Batin Naruto dengan menghela nafas dan mengangguk pada senseinya menyatakan ia setuju untuk melatih Minato.

" Kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang… " Ucap Jiraiya berpamitan pada kedua muris kesayangannya.

" Biarkan aku mengantarkanmu sensei… " Ucap Minato menawarkan untuk mengantar senseinya ke konoha.

" Ehhh… Tidak Usah.. itu akan merepotkanmu… " Ucap Jiraiya dengan gugup yang membuat Naruto dan Minato curiga.

' Bukannya dengan hiraisin akan lebih cepat dan menghemat cakra… ' pikir Naruto dan Minato bersamaan merasa ada yang ganjil dengan senseinya.

" Aku pergi dulu … Jaa… " Ucap jiraiya menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap bersama Anbu Konoha tadi. Sebelum Naruto bertanya Jiraiya langsung menghilang.

' Ahh… Mungkin sensei melakukan pemanasan untuk pergi ke Konoha… ' Pikir Naruto membuang perasaan curiga pada senseinya.

.

FLASH BACK OFF

.

" Berarti ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi pada Konoha… Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk… " Ucap Naruto yang sepertinya menyesal tidak mencurigai senseinya.

" benar sekali, Sebaiknya kita harus segera kembali ke Konoha, kak? " Usul Minato mengajak naruto untuk segera meninggalkan tempat latihan.

" Hn. " Gumam Naruto sambil merapal segel tangan dengan sangat cepat.

" Hiraisin No Jutsu "

Naruto dan Minato menghilang meninggalkan Kilatan merah atau menggunakan Hiraisin.

.

Di Konohagakure, Pintu gerbang….

.

Naruto muncul di depan gerbang desa berlambang Konoha. Tetapi ada yang berbeda di desa konoha, banyak tower penjaga yang didirikan, dan gerbang yang sepertinya dijaga ketat.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Minato dengan memandang tidak percaya entah pada siapa.

' Ternyata sudah terjadi… " pikir Naruto yang hanya geleng – geleng pasrah.

" Lebih baik kita tanyakan pada Hokage saja, Minato… " Usul Naruto pada Minato sekaligus mengajak Minato memasuki desa mereka yang sekarang sudah menjadi desa militer.

Naruto dan Minato memasuki gerbang namun dicegat oleh seseorang yang muncul dengan shunsin.

" sensei, kemana saja? " Tanya seseorang berambut perak yang rambutnya seakan melawan gravitasi a.k.a. Kakashi Hatake.

" Kau Kakashi… Aku hanya berlatih beberapa tahun… " ucap Minato dengan tersenyum dan mengacak – acak rambut kakashi.

" Eh.. Kukira sensei ikut berperang! " Ucap Kakashi seperti biasa dengan muka datar.

" Perang? " Minato hanya bingung mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

" Ya, perang. Jiraiya – sama sudah berangkat 1 tahun yang lalu. Kukira sensei ikut dengan beliau… " Ucap Kakashi dengan kata kehormatan saat menyebutkan kata 'Jiraiya'.

" Kenapa Kau menyebut si Ero – Sensei begitu? " Tanya Naruto tidak kalah datar dengan kakashi.

" Kau muridnya tidak tahu? " Tanya Kakashi dengan menatap Naruto seakan tidak percaya.

" Ya memang kenapa? " Tanya Naruto bingung dengan mengangkat sebelahg alisnya.

" Jiraiya – sama, Tsuade – sama, dan Orochimaru – Sama sudah terkenal dengan Sannin Konoha setelah melawan ninja hebat seperti Hanzou no salamander.. " Jelas Kakashi yang membuat Naruto dan Minato melongo saat kakashi menjelaskan.

" Karena sensei sudah kembali, mungkin Tim kita akan mendapat misi! " Ucap Kakashi dengan tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

" Ya, Tapi aku bingung Kenapa kau tidak ikut berperang bukannya hanya seorang genin yang tidak boleh berperang? Semsentara kau Kakashi, seorang Chunnin? " Ucap Minato menembakan pertanyaan bertubi – tubi pada Kakashi.

" karena Hokage memerintahkan agar seorang anak dibawah 17 tahun tidak boleh terjun ke medan perang, Namun jika kemampuan Tim itu sudah diakui dan terdapat jounin pembimbing. Tim itu dapat terjun ke medan perang, Dan untuk pertanyaan sensei aku seorang Chunnin kau salah sensei. Aku ini seorang Jounin sekarang… " Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar pada Minato yang membuat Minato tersenyum puas.

" Tetapi, kenapa sensei memangil sensei? Tapi tidak memanggil kami? " Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

" Lebih baik kita menuju kantor Hokage sekarang… " Ucap Minato kepada Naruto yang hanya menjawab anggukan.

"Kita pergi dulu, kakashi … jaa …. " Ucap Minato kepada kakashi. sebelum Minato dan Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah.

.

Di Konohagakure, Ruangan Hokage…

.

" Apa? Iwa ingin menyerang Konoha? Yang benar saja " Teriak Sandaime dengan memijit kepalanya yang terkadang sakit jika mendengar berita buruk

Muncul Kilatan merah didepan Sandaime Hokage.

" Aku sudah menduga kalian akan datang! " Ucap Sandaime Hokage dengan melepas Topi Kagenya.

" Banyak hal yang harus anda jelaskan, Hokage – Sama… " ucap Naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

.

To Be Continued.

.

Gomen, Author gk bisa Update minggu lalu karena Author sedikit bingung saat menentukan kelanjutan fic ini. Dan kalau bisa para READERS sekalian dapat memberikan saran. Dan untuk Wordnya mungkin belum 7k tetapi akan saya usahakan, Saya sedikit bingung karena saat saya ketik di MW ( Microsoft Word ) wordnya udah 6,155 tetapi setelah di UPLOAD. Wordnya berkurang mungkin ada yang bisa kasih saran…

Seperti yang telah READERS sekalian sudah baca. Aku putuskan Nama Anak Naruto adalah Itachi, karena saya sedikit bingung saat penentuan nama. Mungkin cerita ini akan saya bagi jadi 2, cerita ini akan tamat setelah penyerangan Kyubi, sementara Season 2 akan saya Publish hm…. Kapan – kapan aja dah…

Hahaha… mungkin setelahnya.

Sekali lagi GOMENASAI,…

.

Terimakasih buat para READERS sekalian yang telah memberikan KRITIK, DAN SARANnya. Dan untuk waktunya untuk membaca FIC YANG GAJE. Dan Tunggu chapter depan. Klik FAVORITE bagi yang suka dengan FIC ini, Klik FOLLOWS buat yang ingin tahu perkembangan FIC ini dari Chapter ke Chapter, Dan Jangan Lupa REVIEWS nya. KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN akan sangat bermanfaat untuk saya.

.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU

.

R

.  
E

.

V

.  
I

.  
E

.  
W

.  
S

.


End file.
